The Major and his Demon
by BetterinTexas
Summary: Alice and Jasper have decided it is time to take Bella, Jasper's true mate. A visit to Forks finds Charlie Swan dead and Bella missing. Jasper searches but may not like the Bella he finds. Because Bella isn't just Bella anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own it

This is my first foray into a differing perspective. I plan to use third person perspective. It is also my first foray into a Jasper Bella story. Alice will also be involved. I'm not sure what she is doing. But I like Ashley Greene so…yeah. I guess we will find out. I have tended to stay away from popular pairings like this because I honestly haven't been able to think of something that hasn't been done before. But damn near everything has been done before. So I figure I will put my own twist on this romance. This story will be darker than and not as lighthearted as some of my previous stories. It may be. I don't know for sure because like all my stories I start out with a general idea and see where the characters take me. But I'm pretty sure this will be dark. And Bella and Jasper are going to have to go a ways before they are together. Last warning. There will be sex and violence. This is not going to be a story for kids. So if you are a teen stop reading now. It's rated mature for a reason. Hope you enjoy;)

Chapter 1- The death of Bella Swan

The truck had crashed into a ditch on the side of the dusty road into a thick wooden post. Crashed to avoid the red head standing in the middle of the road. The young lady in the driver's seat had not been wearing a seat belt. She had gotten into her truck to quickly to worry about such things. And now her head had splintered the glass. Blood poured down her face. The redhead slowly walked to the old red truck and ripped the door off.

"I do hope you didn't kill yourself. That would ruin my fun."

The small brunette looked at the vampire. Her mouth was dry but she had apparently bitten her tongue. Blood filled her mouth and looking the vampire in the eye she spit blood in her face.

"Fuck you Victoria." She gasped out watching with satisfaction as the bloody spittle hit Victoria in the face.

"Now Bella that is rude. What would your father say about your manners? Or your happy, energetic mother? Of course they wouldn't say anything. They are dead. They didn't say much to me either when I met them for the first and only time. Do you want to hear how your mother begged for her life? Or how she begged me to kill her near the end? Your father was much more of a fighter. He only screamed when I cut him open. He didn't say a word when I reached into his chest and pulled out his still beating heart. I have to admit, drinking blood directly from a heart was a new experience for me. It was delicious. I plan to do it to all my victims from this point on. Starting with yours. I have to thank you. This chase has been fun. I never dreamed you would have made it all the way to Texas. Just so you know I plan to go back and kill all the dogs that protected you. The friends you had, not that you had many. Angela, I believe her name was. I will start with her."

"No! You leave her alone! She is not involved with this!" Bella whispered. She didn't have enough breath to speak loudly. Her chest had hit the steering wheel. She felt broken inside.

"No, but she was involved with you. I was outside your window listening when you two comforted each other night after night, after her boyfriend broke her heart. Very kinky Bella. What would your precious Edward think? His sweet Bella having sex with another girl."

"Leave her alone."

"You brought this on her when you began fucking her. Or was she fucking you? In those relationships it is hard to tell. And a preacher's daughter no less. I was impressed Bella."

"Just kill me and end this." Bella hurt all over. But the pain was beginning to go away. A feeling of numbness was coming over her.

"Oh you are dying already. But I still plan to have a little fun before I ship your head to Edward Cullen with a card from James."

Bella felt herself lifted out of the cab of the truck. She was placed on her feet. She was having trouble breathing but standing up helped. She felt Victoria's hand caressing her ribs. And then squeeze.

"AHHHH!"

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it? You are such a delicate creature. Hardly worth my time. But vampires have a lot of time to spare."

She hit Bella in the belly. What little air she had left was knocked from her.

"I want to play a game. Tag. About 400 yards ahead is a bar on the side of the road. If you can make it there with your injuries, I will spare Angela."

"And if I don't?"

"I will skin you where you fall, drink your blood from your heart and then head back to Forks to say hello to the preacher's daughter. Want to guess what I am going to do to her? I may mutilate some of your favorite body parts before I drink the blood from her heart. I want to see if she tastes as good as I heard you say she did. I estimate you have about 10 maybe 15 minutes of life in you. Once you get to the bar, I will drag you out and still skin you and drink the blood from your heart. I'm actually thinking of making a purse from your skin so try not to fall too much. But Angela will be safe from me."

Bella looked down the road. Now that she was standing breathing was easier but the pain was excruciating. She had to do this though. She didn't know if Victoria would hold to her word. She doubted it. But she had to try. And there was really no other way to go. In a worse case scenario she would die on the road and be spared the torture Victoria had planned for her. Maybe Jake could protect Angela.

Without another word she began walking down the road. She tried to jog but the pain from her ribs stopped her. She could feel the broken pieces of her ribs moving inside her. They would probably puncture a lung. Not that it mattered with her internal injuries. Her head hurt and she felt dizzy. She was stumbling down the road. But she had to make it. To give Angela a chance. Her only friend who had grown into her lover. They comforted each other. They loved each other. The only lover she had in her short life. At this moment she hated Edward Cullen with everything in her soul. She didn't want to die with hate in her heart but she had no choice. And she knew she was dying. She could feel the blood filling her abdomen. She wanted to stop. She wanted to curl up and die. But she continued on. She could hear Victoria laughing behind her. Encouraging her to keep going. After what felt like an eternity she reached the bar. It was night time. The small parking lot was half full of cars. If she could get inside she could die on the floor. Victoria surely wouldn't drag her out in front of a room full of people. Would she? With what strength she had remaining she ran to the door, opened it and fell on the floor.

All around people were looking at her. There weren't many. She guessed it was still early for a bar crowd. She could see the boots on the ground. They did not know what to make of the woman covered in blood that had just crashed into the bar and was now currently laid out on the floor. Bella heard the music stop. There weren't many people here now that she looked at the feet on the ground. She was lying on the sawdust floor. Blood was pouring from her mouth. With nowhere else to go, the blood in her body was traveling through her throat, choking what little air, she had left. She could die here. It was as good a place as any.

The door slammed open and Victoria walked in. The red head looked at the assembled crowd and smiled.

"I seem to have lost my child, but now I have found her. You may all go back to what you were doing. I will take her. She has been very naughty." Victoria reached down to pick Bella up in her arms. She could still hear Bella's heartbeat. Excellent.

"I'm afraid you can't take her ma'am."

Victoria turned around stunned. Who would talk to her like that? Normally her otherworldliness scared the hell out of humans despite her beauty.

A slim tall man dressed in a cowboy hat and old torn jeans walked up to her. He was attractive. Men and women were standing behind him. Beautiful women. Men looking like typical Texans. Country idiots. The slim man up front had longish hair that went slightly past his shoulders. Sandy blonde. Despite being thin he had a wiry muscle tone that made him attractive. Perhaps he was too stupid to be afraid.

"I'm afraid you don't get a say in the matter, Cowboy. She is mine. And unless anyone here wants to join her I would suggest you back off, mop up her blood and forget this ever happened." Victoria stared at him, her red eyes boring into his.

To her surprise the man smiled. The people behind him were suddenly surrounding her and her prey.

The thin man walked up to her inches away from her face. Victoria suddenly felt something she hadn't felt since she was turned. She felt fear.

He ran his fingers through her hair. She couldn't move. She looked in his eyes and saw that they had turned black. Not just the irises. Both his eyes were solid black. She glanced around and saw that those with him were the same. Victoria had been impervious to temperature. But she felt cold.

All she could focus on was his hands. Both his hands were on her cheeks. Caressing her gently. How was she feeling this?

"You poor thing. You have no idea how fucked you are sweetie. You sure are a pretty little girl. For a blood sucking undead bitch." He leaned forward and kissed her. She couldn't move. To her surprise she found herself kissing him back. His lips were hot. Too hot. But she couldn't stop. It made the chill go away.

"There. A kiss before dying darlin. Your time has come."

His eyes were now red. His hands on her cheeks were burning.

"What…what are you doing to me?"

"Sending you home. To Hell where you belong." The men and women surrounding her walked up and placed their hands on her shoulders and waist. She was trapped. She couldn't move. How could this happen to her?

It was so hot. She screamed. She felt pain!

Bella opened her eyes. She couldn't see in the middle of the crowd of people. They were all chanting. It sounded so soothing. Why wasn't she dead yet? Why weren't they? They backed away when flames burst out in the middle of the gathered throng. The long haired man in front of Victoria was still holding her face. Her hair was on fire. She was burning. Her body was burning. Victoria was still screaming.

Bella hoped that she wasn't imagining this. She would be dead but Angela and Jake would be safe.

The people around Victoria backed up. She was ash. A smoldering pile of ash on the floor surrounded by the still burning clothing she had been wearing. All Bella could smell was her own blood and the smell of…sulfur?

The man who had been in front of Victoria walked over and knelt beside her. He ran his hand over her bloody forehead.

"You are dying."

"Yes." Bella whispered. "It's okay. I don't care."

"Do you want to die?"

Bella hadn't given much thought to the question. She had accepted death already. She could feel her pulse getting slower. She was so cold.

"You have a choice. You can die here and we will make sure you get home and are buried. Or you can join us."

"What are you?"

"Do you want to die? Or do you want vengeance?"

"On who? Victoria is dead. Right?" Bella whispered.

"Oh yeah. They don't get much deader than that bitch, although you are giving her a run for her money darlin. I mean vengeance on vampires. Do you want to live and destroy vampires? The ones who have overstepped their bounds and became too evil for this world to accept. Or do you want to die? The choice is yours, but you must make it quickly. You don't have much time."

Bella didn't know if she thought of it or not. Looking back she wondered if she really had a choice. But she felt her lips move. And the words coming out of her mouth sealed her fate.

"I want to live. I want revenge."

"What is your name girl?"

"Bella Swan."

"Bo, draw the circle."

Bella felt herself picked up by two girls. Pretty blondes. Thin. Wearing cutoff shorts, tank tops and cowboy boots.

"C'mon sweetie. We got you." One whispered.

The two blondes walked Bella over and laid her in the middle of the chalk circle Bo had just drawn. A pentagram.

"Remove her clothes." The thin man commanded.

The two blondes took out pocket knives and cut her clothes off. She lay there spread out, covered in blood. Barely breathing. Bella felt so cold.

The thin man leaned over her. His hair falling around his face. He smiled.

"My name is Abaddon. You can call me Abe." He kissed Bella on her bloody forehead and laid a hand between her breasts. He began chanting. The others joined in. Bella felt her chest get warm where his hand was. She was slowly coming around. Her bones were moving in her chest. She felt her ribs moving back and becoming more solid. Abe was smiling at her. "You are going to be a consort with your sisters. You will be immortal. And you are perfect."

Abe stood back and grabbed hands with the others. They continued to chant. Bella was becoming more aware. And then she saw it. A shade. A shade in the shape of a man. He was becoming clearer. She saw him clearly. His skin was solid black. As smooth as deep ebony. His face, his eyes. His eyes were the same shade of black as his skin. If she wouldn't have been so close she would not have believed he had eyes. His hands were like silk. Were those horns on top of his head? Yes, they were growing. Bella felt his lips on hers and she kissed him back.

The circle began chanting louder, at a more frenzied pace. Abe was smiling. Six females and Six males stood in a circle and watched as the shade gently parted Bella's legs wide and entered her. She screamed out at first in pain. She was technically a virgin. Nothing larger than a couple of Angela's fingers had been inside of her. He was so large. She wasn't prepared. He continued moving on top of her, fucking her faster. Her screams soon turned to pleasure as she tried to push herself into him. The shade raised his head with a roar as he came and melted into her body. He literally melted into her body. Bella was lying in the circle on the floor. The chanting had stopped. Abe grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

Bella was shocked to feel no pain. All the pain in her body was gone. She was sore, so she knew the shade was real. She should have been horrified. But she wasn't. She could still feel him. Inside her. His seed was still hot. Abe kissed her gently on the mouth and she opened hers. It seemed like the natural thing to do. One by one the others came, male and female and kissed her deeply. She was dazed. The tongues of the others told her this was real. When they were done and circled around her she realized she was standing naked being gazed at by the assembly. And it didn't bother her in the least. Abe smiled at her.

"We have our 13th brothers and sisters. We are now complete. We have waited a hundred years. Searching everywhere for the one who would bring us to complete power. Who could be a vessel for the last demon. And our ancient enemy has brought her to us. To our doorstep."

"Your name was Bella Swan. Bella Swan is dead. Now you are named Lillith. We will call you Lilly. We have a lot to talk about. How do you feel? Do you need to sleep?"

"No." Bella actually felt better than she ever had.

"Then let's start your education. First you need to meet your new family. Your brothers, your sisters, your lovers. Then we will take you to the ranch."

"What did you do to me? What am I?"

"You are immortal Bella. You cannot die. Nothing can kill you. You are not all powerful. But with all of us together. Well, hell darlin, there ain't a force on earth that can stop us."

"Am I…I'm not a vampire right?"

Laughter filled the room.

"No you are definitely not a vampire. We are collectors. We are demons who hunt demons. We collect the souls of the devil's abominations and send them to hell where they belong. You are still human. Mostly. I didn't lie to you Bella. We kill vampires. We fight evil. We do what the Angels cannot. What they are too pure to do. But we are evil as well. At least parts of us are. Are you ready to hear what we got to say girl?" He winked at her.

Bella smiled. Her body, dying moments ago was buzzing with electricity. She was loving the Texas accents. And Abe had a deep one. "Yes, tell me everything."

Abe smiled at her. "Perfect. But first, Shelli, could you get our new sister some clothes. I believe we are all too distracted by her nakedness to have a grown up talk. There will be plenty of time for that later." Abe smiled. Bella should have been appalled. Was he suggesting that all of…yes he was. And she was surprised to find the idea didn't bother her in the least.

_Upstate New York_

"It is time Jasper. He isn't coming back. He has given up his claim to her. She can be ours finally."

"Do you still see her as a vampire Alice?" He asked. He wanted her. He had wanted her since he first laid eyes on her. He knew Alice wanted her as well. But Bella was his. He didn't mind sharing her with Alice. But Bella Swan was his mate. A fact that Edward Cullen seemed to not agree with. Jasper had already tried to change her once. Taking advantage of a paper cut to turn her. Once she was turned she would know who she belonged to. And Edward knew it. That is why he wanted her human. Too keep her as his pet. But Edward was quicker than he expected. He and Emmett stopped Jasper from taking his mate. He could have killed them all. But Carlisle did not deserve that. Unlike Jasper, he was a good man. Alice understood. She knew the minute she saw Bella Swan for the first time in school that she wanted Bella and that Bella was Jasper's mate.

Edward thought leaving would protect her. He was convinced Carlisle could stop Jasper and Alice from going after Bella. As if anyone could stop the God of War. It sure as hell wouldn't be a pacifist like Carlisle Cullen.

"I have Jasper. But I haven't gotten any visions of her lately. I don't know why. I search but they don't come. I am worried. We can't wait any longer."

Jasper knew she was right. They had probably waited too long. But if Bella didn't agree to become a vampire, he would take her. He had watched her. He had fallen in love with her. He fantasized about he, Bella and Alice being one. About the things he wanted to do to Bella. The smiles she gave him. The efforts she made to talk to him. She wasn't afraid of him in the least. That is what first made him realize Alice was right. She felt a pull towards him, the most dangerous being in a house full of vampires. And he felt it was well. She wasn't frightened of him. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward. They took one look at his scars and could barely look at him. His scars were a warning to other vampires. Basically a big neon sign saying do not fuck with this man.

"She should be graduating soon Jasper. It's time to go."

Jasper nodded his head. "Let's get packed. Say nothing to the family. We may not be back. If we are it will be a long time from now."

Alice squealed. "Thank you Jasper!"

"She is mine Alice. If you want her you have to play by my rules. You answer to me. Understand?" Jasper asked her smiling.

"Don't I always answer to you, lover?" Alice smiled and winked.

"No jealousy. Between any of us. If there is, you are gone."

"I promise Jasper. I would never be jealous of Bella. But Jasper what if she doesn't forgive us for leaving? What if she doesn't want to become a vampire?"

"That doesn't matter. She belongs to me. And it is time I took what is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it

I'm kinda shocked at the response the first chapter got so I will go ahead and put out Chapter 2 now. Chaper 3 tommorrow.

Chapter 2- a visit to Forks

Jasper and Alice stood in the spot where Bella Swan's house used to stand. Now it was burned out ground with only a chimney stack reaching up from the blackened ground.

"What do you think happened, Jasper?"

"How the fuck should I know Alice? You're the damn psychic!"

"You think if I had seen this I would have let us sit in New York so damn long? Look, knowing Bella she probably tripped holding a candle or something and burned the place down. They probably just moved to another house. Let's go to the police station. I'm sure Charlie can tell us something."

"And what makes you think Charlie Swan would tell us anything?" Jasper asked her raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Because he hated Edward but he loved me. He will tell me what we need to know. Then we can get Bella and get the hell out of here. I'm thinking Iceland to change her then we can head to an island for a little while after her newborn period? Maybe that island Carlisle bought Esme? I can see if they are planning to come long before they get there. The three of us can become more intimately acquainted. We can make Bella a part of us."

"Bella is already a part of me. She just doesn't know it yet." Alice rolled her eyes but didn't say a word.

The two traveled through downtown Forks en route to the police station. They tended to attract attention in Alice's yellow Porsche but Jasper didn't mind. They wouldn't be here long enough to worry about attention. And when they had his Isabella they would be gone.

Walking into the Police Station they were met with curious glances. Apparently they had not been gone long enough for people to forget who they were.

A middle aged, heavy set, balding man walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you folks?"

It had been decided by the two that Alice would take the lead and Jasper would monitor the police officer's emotional state and send waves of trust and honesty towards him. Based off the man's emotional state right now, Jasper would have his work cut out for him.

"I'm looking for Chief Swan. Could you tell him Alice Cullen is here to see him?" Alice smiled brightly.

Jasper noticed something was wrong immediately. The man's emotions went dark. Very dark.

"Ma'am, Chief Swan is dead."

Jasper and Alice forgot to breathe. They stood still as statues not moving an inch. The officer had begun to notice.

"Uhm, I'm Chief Bill Perry. Is there something I can help you two with?"

This seemed to snap Alice out of her trance. Jasper continued not moving, unerring the man.

"Yes, we were looking for Chief Swan's daughter Bella. I'm an old friend. We saw the house was no longer…"

"It burned down. Chief Swan's body was found in the debris. The fire rendered him unrecognizable but it was obvious that he was murdered. Things were done to him that no fire could have done. You won't find Bella Swan around here. She is wanted in connection with his killing. At least as a person of interest. Turns out her mother was killed in a similar fashion two nights before in Florida. She couldn't have been there. But no one has seen her since the fire destroyed her house and left her Daddy dead. Her truck was gone. We don't know if she was kidnapped or ran away with the killer. But if you happen to run into her we would sure like to ask her about some things."

The Chief was not a happy man. He was staring at them with curiosity and Jasper was doing everything he could to get control of the man.

"I see. If we should happen to run into her we will certainly alert the authorities." Jasper said stiffly. This man was a lost cause. Too much anger in him. He had been close to Charlie Swan. He believed Bella had something to do with Charlie Swan's death. And nothing was going to change his mind. Jasper and Alice walked out of the station and got into Alice's car without a word. Once they were moving, Alice broke the silence.

"What now? How do we find her Jazz? What do you think happened?"

"I don't know Alice. But someone around here must know something. Drive to the Library. We can begin our search by looking into newspapers. He had to have been killed in the last few months. The wreckage of the house was still fresh."

They walked into the quiet old building. It smelled of dust and paper, the way every library does in small towns. Considerably underused by the local populace.

Alice began looking through the catalogued newspapers. Jasper wandered around, browsing titles. He seemed calm on the outside but inside he was raging. What could have happened to his Mate? Why didn't he just kill Edward? Bella would have understood eventually. It wouldn't have mattered to her once she was turned.

He knew this was his fault. The most disturbing aspect of this was that Alice couldn't see her. And the only people Alice can't see are dead people. But he thought he would know. He could still feel the pull in his soul drawing him. He just didn't know the direction it was pulling him.

Jasper gazed at Alice. His confidant, his best friend, his lover. She wanted Bella almost as much as he did. And this must be tearing her apart too.

"Jasper I found it. There is a series of articles. They start off with the fire and continue to the speculation that Charlie was murdered." Alice stopped and sniffed.

"What the hell is that smell?"

The three men walked into the library and stared at Jasper and Alice. They were large. And they smelled like wet dog.

"Cullens" the one in the middle spoke.

"Yes." Jasper replied. "And who would you be, since you have us at a disadvantage?"

"My name is Sam Uley. You don't need to know their names."

"Pleasure to meet you Sam."

"I wish I could say likewise. She isn't here. So what are you doing here?"

"Who isn't here Sam?"

"Don't play games with me Cullen."

"Where is she?" Alice asked quietly. "Did you hurt her?"

The one on Sam's right laughed. "Did we hurt her? You hurt her. Probably got her killed."

"What do you mean? You want me to speak plainly then you need to start as well, Mr. Uley."

"Bella Swan is not here. There is no reason for you to be here."

"And where is Bella?" Alice asked, quickly becoming impatient.

"We don't know. She led the red headed leech away from Forks and La Push the night Charlie was murdered. She hasn't been heard from or seen since. Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." He quietly responded.

Jasper could sense his emotions. He was being truthful. He had no idea where Bella was.

"What red headed…" Jasper began to ask.

"Victoria." Alice said under her breath. But it was heard by all.

"Yes. That is the name Bella said she went by. She hunted Bella for months. We protected her."

"How did you protect her?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Have you heard Carlisle Cullen speak of the Wolf Pack of La Push?"

"Yes…"

"We are the Wolf Pack now. We protected her. Until her mother was murdered. The leech couldn't get to Bella, so it went after her mother. And then two nights later it went after her father. Bella came home with…a friend and found his body. The friend…"

"It was me. Jacob Black." The man to Sam's right spoke up. "I brought her home and she walked in to see her father gutted on the couch. His heart pulled from his body. Skin pulled off of his face down to the skull. We burnt the house down but the authorities discovered it was murder anyway. Bella left that night without a word. She left us a note saying she was leaving so she wouldn't endanger anyone else. We…we haven't seen her since that night." Jacob looked on the verge of anger and sadness. He loved her as well. Bella tends to bring out strong emotions in people.

Jasper stood there seething. And he was projecting. His anger was riling the three men. He felt Alice's hand on his shoulder.

"Jasper you need to stop."

Jasper recognized the wisdom in her words and began emitting calm over the room.

"There hasn't been any sign of her?"

"No." Uley answered stiffly.

"Is there anyone around here who may have an idea of where she might have gone?"

"Why would we tell you?" Jake asked.

"I suppose you wouldn't. We will find out on our own."

"Angela might know."

"Jarrod!" Sam yelled, causing the librarian to look up for the first time since Jasper and Alice walked in.

"What's it going to hurt Sam? You know as well as I do she is dead. The leech hasn't been back. She got what she wanted. Let them ask their questions. It's not going to do them any good."

"I assume you are talking about Angela Weber? I know her and Bella were good friends."

"Yes, you could say that."

"You're holding something back."

"If I am it's none of your business." Sam said lowly.

"You want us gone. We aren't leaving until we have a direction to look for Bella. You want us gone, tell us what you know. If not we are sticking around here until your kids grow old." Jasper said with an even voice, his face never changing expression. It was Jake that spoke.

"Angela and Bella may have been a little more than friends. There were rumors." Jacob said reluctantly.

Inwardly Alice smiled. She knew Bella liked women as well. She was also a little jealous that Angela got to her first. And she knew in her heart that Bella was alive and waiting somewhere for her and Jasper.

"Rumors that they were romantically linked?"

"Sometimes when Bella would come over after being with Angela, we could smell Angela on her."

"That's natural." Jasper pointed out.

"All over her. Everywhere."

"I see. And you think if Bella contacted anyone after she left…"

"It would have been Angela or me. And she didn't contact me." Jake said in a manner that showed Jasper he was a little jealous that she had not.

"I see. We will go and speak to Angela then."

"And then you will leave." Sam said coldly.

"Yes, we will leave. I can't speak for Carlisle never coming back as we are no longer associated with the Cullens."

Sam looked up quickly at those words.

"If you are no longer associated with the Cullens that means you are not covered by the treaty…" Sam said quietly.

"And that means you are fair game." Jake joined in.

Jasper had enough of these boys. He was here on a mission, not to play around with young pups.

Jasper let fear overrun the room. Alice stayed behind him. The wolves were feeling every ounce of terror Jasper was sending their way. Even the Librarian in the front was hiding behind the counter.

"Nobody phase. We can't. We can't here." Sam stuttered out. Jake and Jarrod were shaking but it wasn't from anger. They were afraid.

"Listen closely Mr. Uley. I did not come to fuck around with your boys, or to spar. I am here for one thing and one thing only. That is Isabella Swan. And I will find her. But from what you have told me, time is of the essence. Therefore, I hope you understand that am not inclined to waste any. Ask yourself one very important question. Your life depends on it. Do you want to fuck with me?"

Sam was shaking. He had never felt this before. The power emitting from this vampire. His emotions were all over the place. He couldn't think straight.

"No. No, I don't." Instantly the fear was gone. But the respect was still there.

"Good. Have a nice day. I had best not see you again. Next time I won't be so patient. When I want answers I expect them quickly and truthfully. And I will know if you are lying."

The trip to the Weber house was short. Alice pulled in front and knocked on the door. Angela opened the door thankfully. Alice really did not want to waste time on parents.

"Angela how nice to see you!" Alice smiled brightly.

Angela swung at her. Alice ducked out of the way to avoid Angela's hand being broken.

"Dammit! I have been waiting damn near a year to do that and I missed. How the hell… It doesn't matter I guess. What do you want Alice?"

Jasper walked up.

"I understand you and Bella were lovers…"

"Jesus Christ would you shut the fuck up!" Angela walked out onto the front steps closing the door behind her.

"I've already been questioned over and over again by the police about my involvement with Bella. My parents think we were just friends. I need it to stay that way. Where the hell did you hear that anyway?"

"It was just a rumor we heard. Is it true?" Alice asked.

"Fuckin La Push assholes. Jake never could stand the fact that she loved me. Drove him crazy. What the hell are you two doing here? You know you nearly destroyed her when you left, Alice? She would barely eat or talk to anyone for months."

Alice looked solemn. "No, I had no idea. Was it bad?"

"You abandoned her without a word. Edward she could get over. You…you broke her heart, you fucking bitch."

Alice looked devastated. She had no idea. She knew Bella would be upset. But she had no idea it would be this bad. She looked at Jasper who had the same strained face.

"Angela. I…I…"

"Angela what happened to Bella? Do you know where she is?" Jasper asked.

"You think I would tell you if I knew?"

"Yes, I do." Jasper answered. "Because you know that we could help her."

"Help her what?"

Jasper grabbed a hold of Angela's emotions. He hated to manipulate her but he had to find Bella. He had to make Angela trust them.

"Angela, have you heard from Bella?" Jasper repeated slowly.

"I'm, I'm not saying a damn thing to you. Either of you."

"She is in trouble. We can help her."

"No kidding she was in trouble. Where the hell were you months ago? Her father murdered, her mother murdered, she disappears, and…"

"She disappeared? Not that she died. She disappeared. You know she is alive, don't you Angela?" Alice asked her. Jasper pumped as much trust as he could into her.

"You will help her? You will bring her back?"

"Yes." Alice told her.

Jasper had no intention of bringing her here ever again. But he had to find out where Bella was.

Angela looked around as if to see if anyone could hear her and walked to the end of the drive.

"About two weeks after she took off, she called me. She told me that she had to leave because the person who killed her father was after her. She said the girl was dead now and she was safe. She told me she couldn't come back. She said she loved me and it was best if people thought she was dead. I told her I loved her too. And she ended the call…"

Angela was in tears by this point. This wasn't an experimental teenage thing Bella had going on with Angela. This was really love. Jasper could feel it. And it bothered him greatly.

"Do you know where she called from Angela?" Alice asked her quietly.

"Yes. She didn't tell me but I had her number on caller ID. I used the internet to track it to a payphone in Sonora, Texas. It is a very small town in the middle of nowhere. I wanted to go looking for her but she told me not too and I didn't… I didn't have the money to go. But after I graduate next month I am going. My parents think I am going on a graduation road trip. But I am going to find her."

"I don't think that is a good idea Angela." Jasper said quietly.

"Yeah well, you can go fuck yourself, Jasper Hale. I love her and I will find her."

Jasper could see this would be a problem. He didn't know what was going on but he doubted Bella was any place safe if she was hiding. And he had no idea if Victoria was still alive despite what she may have told Angela.

"Angela, Alice and I will go there now. We will find out what happened. We will find Bella. And we will…"

"What Jasper. You will bring her back? So she can be arrested for something she had no part in? I'll be damned. I will go to her."

"What if we find her and bring you to her?" Alice suggested. Jasper liked the idea. It would give them time to get Bella and find out exactly what was going on before having to worry about Angela getting in his way.

"You would do that?"

Jasper nodded at Angela. "Give us time. We will call you. Just don't do anything stupid. Please? For Bella?"

Angela appeared deep in thought for a few minutes. She finally nodded.

"If you find her and keep her from me I will find you both and kill you."

Jasper nodded. The actual act may be impossible but from her emotions he could tell the intent was there.

Without another word Angela walked inside and closed the door. She walked upstairs and went in her room, shutting the door behind her. She reached for Bella's sweater, the one she hid under her bed and lay her head on it. And she cried.

Outside Jasper looked at Alice, a look that conveyed understanding without words.

"Sonora Texas."

"It's as good a place to start as any."

"We are going to need a place out of the way to stay. It's sunny there. Better call Peter. Let him know we are going to need a place."

Jasper nodded. For the first time since he entered Forks he felt hope in his heart.

Outside of Sonora Texas.

The girl who used to be Bella Swan was busy at the moment. It was four o clock in the afternoon. It was time for her session with Abe.

She walked into the dark room lit only by candles and saw Cindi, tied to the beam, nude. Abe was whipping her, over and over again. She was covered in sweat and moaning. She was beautiful. Long flowing raven black hair. Legs and back covered in exotic oriental tattoos. Slim, pale skin. Small breasts. Bella watched as the whip cut her back open and then her body closed the wound. As if it were never there. She shook in her bonds and her head went to her chest. She was done. Abe walked up and untied her hands. She dropped in his arms. He lowered her to the ground and hugged her. She roused herself and looked up at him smiling.

"Thank you."

"Of course Cindi. Did it help?"

"Yes…"

"Go to the bedroom with the others."

Cindi walked by "Lilly" and stopped to kiss her.

"I will be waiting for you in the bedroom."

Lilly smiled. She loved to have sex with all the others. But Cindi was her favorite. Abe said they shouldn't have favorites. But she couldn't help herself.

"Are you ready Lilly?"

Lilly nodded and walked to the beam. She was already nude. Abe lifted her hands into the straps and tied her hands securely over her head.

"I want you to relax Lilly. The demon will come out. He will try to take over. You have to find him, get to know him, make friends with him. The more intense the pain the more he will try to take over. This is where you find the will to control him. Because what happens if you don't?"

"He controls me." Lilly whispered.

"And we can't have that, can we? We can't go on missions if the demon is let loose. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Abe loved and hated doing this. Seeing his brothers and sisters in pain always hurt him. But watching them slowly come to accept and merge with the demon was a wonderful thing to see. And to feed the demon only two things would work. Sex and pain. He had to make sure his brothers and sisters had enough of both. And pain among themselves was preferable to pain over others. It was a fine line they walked between good and evil. A terrible responsibility. He took a moment to stare at Lilly. He knew he would have her after this and felt himself grow hard at the thought. He may have to fight Cindi for her attention but that would make it more intense.

Lilly had taken to this life so well. She had so much hate and anger in her when the demon entered her. And so much love. It made her stronger but also made it difficult to control the demon.

She was breathing heavy already. This concerned him. It was okay to get pleasure from pain. But Lilly seemed to revel in it. Not just her demon. But her.

She was beautiful. Pale and slender. Gorgeous brown hair. Deep eyes that had seen horror. But she had survived. And he loved her. They all loved her. She belonged with them. She made them complete.

"Please Abe. Don't make me wait. I hate waiting." She was nearly breathless already.

Abe leaned back and made the first stroke. And Lilly screamed. It wasn't clear if it was pain or pleasure. He continued whipping her. Her body healed so fast. Hardly any blood like the rest of them. He walked around and saw her face. Her demon was at the surface. Staring at him and smiling. Her face was contorted. Unrecognizable. The mile was pure evil.

"If you don't let her control you, neither of you will be able to have any fun." He said smiling at it.

The demon stared back at Abe and smiled.

"Confutuere et volo occidere."

"And you shall. But first you have to let Lilith have control."

"Placet hoc corpus."

The demon laughed and Lilly's face returned. She was breathing deeply.

"Are you okay Lilly?"

"Yes. I want more."

"No my Lilly. It is time. Your brothers and sisters miss you in the bedroom."

"Okay."

Abe released her and carried her in the room. There on the large layout of mattresses where they all slept were his brothers and sisters. His children. They all stopped what they were doing when they saw Lilly. Michael and Cindi began crawling towards him reaching out for Lilly.

"Give her a moment children."

"No. I am good." He heard Lilly say. Lilly always brought out everyone's demon closer to the surface. She had that effect on everyone. Even him. The others were more frenzied now. Abe was feeling it himself. It would take all his control to tame Lilly. To tame the dark beast inside her. Too feed her and make her effective. Effective enough to do his lord and master's work. To collect the souls who cheated his lord by staying on Earth past their evil natural lives. But once she was tamed, once she was in control, she would be unstoppable. And that meant they were. And it would be time to venture out of Texas.

Abe knew Bella had made the phone call to her old friend. Eva told him. But he didn't say anything. She needed to say goodbye to her old life. She had told him of her past. The vampires. The wolves. The abandonment. And Eva said she basically told the girl that it was best if everyone thought she was dead and to not come looking for her.

Lilly may have actually headed off trouble. She hadn't attempted to call anyone since. She worked on herself during the days. She worked with her powers, she had sex for hours a day, and she was at the bar at night, doing exactly what they all needed to do. Dancing and feeding off the lust of the patrons. He had four hours before they all had to go. He closed his eyes and got lost in the feeling of Lilly.

Abe knew that with time, they would be unstoppable. And he had time. They had all the time in the world.

A/N

For those wondering about the Latin translations the first phrase Confutuere et volo occidere has to do with sexual appetites and violence. Let's just say the demon in our Bella isn't very nice.

The second phrase "Placet hoc corpus." Basically says he likes her body. So while he isn't nice, he thinks she is. Hope you are enjoying the story. About dominant vampires…and horrible murders…and demonic possession. Yeah anyway maybe enjoy isn't the right word?


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it.

Chapter 3 Finding Bella Swan

Jasper and Alice drove into Sonora at night time. There was nothing to look at. Dusty plains as far as they eye could see. They had driven all day and night, stopping only for fuel. They stopped at the lone motel in the town and saw Peter standing in front of the office waiting for them. Jasper walked up and embraced his brother.

"Don't worry bro. If she is alive we will find her. You know she may not even be around here though right? Most people just stop to use a phone and carry on."

"She is alive, we will find her and if she is not here we will get some idea of where to look next." Jasper responded, determination in his voice.

Peter nodded at Alice. He wasn't particularly fond of her but he and Charlotte did have a history with her and Jasper that extended beyond friendship in the past. You know someone over a hundred years and things happen.

"Where is Char?" Alice asked.

"At home. Searching the DPS databanks for any information she can obtain on the whereabouts of your girl. Apparently her truck dropped off the face of the earth as well."

Jasper was not happy with this development but would not give up hope. For some reason he felt closer to Bella than he had since he found out she was gone. She was near here. Jasper knew it.

"Why the hell didn't you just change her in Forks, Jasper?"

Jasper spun around, a look of fury on his face.

"Do NOT question me. I did what I thought was best. That is all you need to know!"

Peter threw his hands up.

"Whoa Major. I mean t no offense."

"The last thing I need is to be second guessed. You don't think this is killing me?"

"Sorry sir. Your uh, your room is ready."

"No time. We start the search now. Alice, get the photos of Bella."

"Sir, nothing is open now. We can't very well go knocking door to door. This town closes at sunset. What little of the town there is."

Jasper felt frustration and anger. And he was projecting it to Alice who was pacing.

"Nothing is open Peter?"

"Well there is a little bar about 10 miles outside of town. Kind of a bar and dance hall. But people will be getting plastered there. They won't be in the mood to look at photos, unless they are of the naked variety." Peter chuckled.

"Well it's a good damn thing I can change people's moods isn't it soldier?" Jasper said with a steely look into Peter's eyes.

Peter had never seen the Major like this. At least not since the wars. He was a little frightened of Jasper right now. And he didn't know how to calm him.

"Yes sir. I suppose it is. You two want to freshen up first though? Maybe get dressed in a manner that don't attract a lot of attention?"

Alice saw the wisdom in his words. If anyone was going to talk to them they would need to fit in somewhat, not stand out.

"He's right Jasper. It won't take us ten minutes. Let's get this done."

Without a word Jasper grabbed the key from Peter and quickly opened the door to their room. Five minutes later they were out. Jasper looked more like Jasper to Peter. Cowboy boots, faded jeans and a plain white t shirt. Alice looked…like a rich girl trying to dress down.

The drive out to the bar was silent. Alice could get no visions and it was frustrating her. It was frustrating Jasper as well. They turned into the parking lot of an old wooden building, fairly decent sized for a bar and dance hall. Jasper was astounded by the number of cars in the parking lot.

"Where are these people coming from? No way Sonora has a large enough population to account for this many people." Jasper commented more to himself. Peter however heard him.

"This bar is the only nightlife for 50 miles. People come from all around. From what I heard around town today, it seems to be quite popular. But it is not talked about much. The locals were very tight lipped about it."

It was almost as if they were afraid to speak of it. But Peter dismissed that notion out of hand and attributed it to being near him.

The three walked in and as suspected the place was crowded. A band was playing on the stage. Singing was a thin man with longish sandy blonde hair. He was singing country songs. He had a nice soothing but strong voice. Sounded sort of like Jon Bon Jovi.

"Jasper there is a table over there. Why don't we sit down and scope the place out?" Alice suggested. Something about this place didn't sit right in her. She couldn't put a finger on it. But it was different.

The three walked in and had a seat at the lone table. It was near the stage. The singer looked down and locked eyes with Jasper. Jasper could tell from the expression of forced casualness that the man knew what they were. Or at least that they were different. He tried to get a read on the man's emotions and stopped. He felt nothing but a chill. A pervasive feeling of coolness in the man's emotions. A black hole.

Abe did indeed know exactly what they were. And he was thankful that Lilly had stayed at the ranch tonight with Cindi. She had a particularly rough session today and Abe was afraid the lust of the crowd tonight would throw her over the edge. And he really didn't need his customers murdered by a feisty brunette looking for a fight and a fuck, probably in that order. Bad for business. The business that kept the Ranch running anyhow. He allowed himself a slip. A moment of hesitation at seeing three unexpected vampires walking in. And the blonde one caught it. He nodded at Michael and ended the song.

"Okay everybody, we are taking a break but we will have the music keep right on rolling." He announced with a smile to the crowd. Michael turned on the CD system and walked over to the far back. Bo, Devin, Matthew and John stepped down from the stage and joined the two at their table in the back. Abe nodded to Shelli who also walked over, leaving Eva and Amber at the bar, Sarah and Selena were working the floor.

"What is it Abe?" Shelli asked, sitting down on Michael's lap.

Abe whispered at the table, hoping the noise would drown out the vampires' hearing on the other side of the bar.

"We have guests tonight. Warn the girls but do it quietly. We play it straight tonight. No inducing the crowd. We will have to take care of ourselves back home, among us."

"Lilly will appreciate it after the day she had. I didn't think we were ever going to get that girl settled down." Bo commented smiling at the memory of the afternoon.

Abe smiled. She needed to control the beast. And she would. But he would admit she was a lot of fun when the beast controlled her.

"We have three vampires near the stage. Two have yellow eyes. The third is red. I will commune tonight and determine if they are a threat. If they are ready for deliverance. Be careful. Give away nothing. One already suspects that I know. I don't want him following us to the Ranch. If Lilly sees them she will attack. I don't mind killing them. But if we can get them to leave it would be better if there times have not come. We have our missions from our Master. I was not told of their coming. I want no chances taken. Everyone understand?"

They all nodded. Eva brought them each a Shiner. Abe downed his on three swallows. He was wired. His demon wanted destruction. But the man knew to be safe. Getting them to leave would be a different story.

"Eva, I want Amber to approach them and ask them for an order. See what they say. I will be on the stage listening."

Eva nodded and walked off. She whispered to Amber at the bar to check on the newcomers. Her eyes told her not to attack. Amber nodded understanding.

Jasper watched the exchange. They were whispering. He couldn't make out what they were saying. But something was wrong. Why would they whisper in a loud bar over music? Why did the waitress come to the table at a nod from the singer? Was the singer the owner? Is this where Bella came? What happened to her here? Too many fucking questions. And he would get his answers. He hoped this wasn't a false lead though. He had no time for false leads. He didn't know why but as sure as he felt Bella was alive he felt that she was running out of time. It was important to find her quickly.

Alice sat calmly. She still had a sense of uneasiness on her heart. And it didn't make things better seeing Jasper obviously on edge. Peter noticed the change in Jasper as well. He was about to mention it to him when he the waitress came up.

"Can I get ya'll anything?" The attractive young lady asked. She was wearing a rebel flag bikini top and a pair of blue jean shorts that looked like they would split in the middle if she bent over. She was definitely not shy about what she had. Peter was staring at her ass with appreciation. Jasper looked her in the eyes trying to get a read on her emotions. He felt…nothing.

"Yes ma'am." Alice answered with a smile. We could use three beers, whatever is on tap."

"Sure thing darlin. You are a cute one. I will get that right up for you." She smiled and walked to the bar. The bartender handed her the beers the second she got there. Almost as if she heard the order. But that was impossible.

She walked over and placed the beers on the table.

"I haven't seen ya'll here before. Ya'll new in the area or just passin through?"

Alice, being the least intimidating of the group, answered.

"We are actually driving through trying to find an old friend who has gone missing. We thought she might have been in Sonora for a time. Would you mind looking at the picture and telling me if you recognize her?"

"Sure sweetie. But I don't know how much help I can be. I see people in here all the time."

"She would have stood out. Here is a picture of the two of us."

Jasper noticed it again. She froze for just a second.

"Nope. Can't say I have ever seen her. But you are right. She is a pretty little thing. I bet I would have noticed if she showed her face around here. She has a nice smile." The waitress smiled.

Jasper tried to detect her emotions but again felt nothing. No deception, no annoyance, no happiness or sadness. Nothing.

The feeling of uneasiness he had, just got worse. He caught the waitress glance at the singer who Jasper noticed was watching the exchange.

"These boys bothering you Eva?" a burly man walked up and asked. He was the one running the sound board.

"Nah. They are just lookin for a friend who they think for some reason passed through here Mikey."

"This ain't no detective agency boy. Why don't you stop wasting the ladies time and move on?"

"Actually I was just about to drink my beer. I think I may stay a while." Jasper responded coldly.

"Maybe you need some help…"

"Mikey, why don't you go sit down? They ain't hurtin nobody." The waitress commented giving a meaningful look to him. Whatever passed through that look was something Jasper couldn't identify. But it was a look that communicated without words. They both walked away, "Mikey" staring them down as he went back to the sound board.

"That was strange."

"That waitress knows her. She has seen her."

"You detecting lyin Major?"

"Nope. I detected nothing. I don't know what the hell is going on around here but it is strange. We stay until closing and then we follow the singer. He is the leader of whatever is going on. The band, and the wait staff follow his lead."

Alice and Peter nodded.

Abe knew he had to put a stop to this. He didn't know what these vampires wanted with his Lilly. But they would not find her. Not until he knew more. It may be that to get rid of them, she would have to tell them to go away. Or he may have to kill them. Either way they were leaving this area. There was too much work to do. And Lilly had to be ready for a mission tomorrow night. Abe didn't believe she was ready. But his Master did.

The last call came at 1 AM. The bar patrons all booed but were too drunk to have their hearts in it. Jasper shuddered to think about all these intoxicated individuals on the road to wherever they would be going.

"How do you want to play this Major?" Peter asked.

"We wait outside. Alice will drive the car away and you and I will wait in the brush from a distance. And then we track."

"Sounds like a plan sir."

"Jazz I want to be…"

"Do as your told Alice. I am convinced these people have something to do with Bella's disappearance. Do you want to find Bella?"

"Of course!"

"Then do as you are told." Jasper said smiling at her.

"Yes Jasper." Alice knew that smile. He wasn't fucking around. It was best to do as she was told.

"Charlotte should be at the room by now. Check with her to see if anything has been found." Peter suggested. Jasper was a decent guy. A good friend. A brother in many ways. But he could be a might pushy at times.

They watched Alice drive away and ran to the other side, 500 yards into the bush. They could both see the lights of the bar. Jasper figured another hour and they would be out. Within 10 minutes the lights went out. Everything went out. The bar was covered in a blackness that was darker than the night.

"What's going on Major? That…I can't see the fucking bar. How is that possible?"

"I don't know Peter. We need to get closer."

Jasper and Peter moved quietly across the flat land. It was a full moon tonight so they didn't have much cover. It also made it difficult to understand how the bar could be so black. The closer they got the more the bar came into view. And to Jasper's dismay, the trucks in front of it were gone.

"Son of a bitch." Jasper spit out, kicking the dust in front of him.

"I don't hear heartbeats. There is no one inside."

"Yeah, no shit. How did they do that?"

"I saw a magician make an elephant disappear once. Maybe they are magicians." Peter said shrugging his shoulders.

"Peter, shut the fuck up."

"Shutting the fuck up Major. So what now? Break in?"

"No. Tomorrow we go into town and we find out all we can about this bar and the owners. Especially where they live.

10 miles away Bo was yelling into the wind from the back of Abe's truck as they pulled into the Ranch. All 6 men and 5 women walked in at the same time, to find Lilly curled up under the sheets with Cindi. Cindi was smiling. Lilly was sleeping soundly. She needed it. Abe hated to wake her but he needed to. He had to get her out of town now.

"Lilly."

Lilly smiled without opening her eyes.

"Hey guys. Did you have fun without me tonight?" she asked stretching her arms over her head.

"Looks like you had fun without us tonight Lilly." Bo said smiling down at her.

"Yes, Cindi kept me quite entertained." She said opening her eyes.

"How do you feel little one?" Abe asked touching her forehead to measure the heat coming off her body. Her body temperature was normal. Cindi did an excellent job.

"I feel alive. Sleepy but alive. Are we all having fun tonight?" Lilly smiled, hoping the answer was to her liking.

"No little one. You and Matthew must leave. Now."

Lilly looked at Matthew with a confusion in her eyes. Matthew gave her a reassuring smile. He was so hot. They all were. But Matthew had such beautiful eyes. Dark long hair. Slim build like all of them. He was gorgeous. She certainly didn't mind going with him but where…

"New York? Am I ready?"

"Yes, you are ready." Abe smiled stroking her cheek. At least his Master thought she was ready. And Matthew had been in battle many times. He would be there if anything went south. But this would be Lilly's first kill. His Master commanded it.

"Even after the day I had?"

"Yes. You can control the demon. If you really want to. And when it comes time to let him loose you can do that as well. Very well as we both know. But you have to leave now. He will be in New York tomorrow night. You are to meet him in the casino in the hotel basement. Just as we discussed yesterday when I brought this possibility up. Matthew will be with you as back up. But the Master wants you to do it Lilly."

The gleam in her eyes was impossible to ignore. She was excited and frightened at the same time.

"Don't be scared little one. You are immortal. No vampire can harm you."

"I wish I could peel the skin off their faces. Like that bitch did to my father." Lilly said quietly.

Abe was concerned. Everyone in the room tensed. Cindi began stroking Lilly's breasts and like clockwork she began purring softly in Cindi's arms. They had all learned when Lilly became bitter the demon was never far from the surface. And her demon liked to play rough. Sometimes he believed her demon played rougher than his.

"Pack you a bag darlin. You are only going to be there one night, and then back home. Get your makeup and Cindi's blue dress. Call me every couple hours and let me know how you are doing. Matthew will call me as well. If you start to feel restless let him take care of you. Except on the plane. No Mile High Club for you yet." Abe said winking at her and causing her to giggle.

"Remember Lillith. He likes to desecrate children and then drink there blood after he has kept them for days. His name is Felix. And his time has come."

"I remember. I won't let you down."

Abe kissed her on the forehead. "You could never let me down Lilly."

Matthew took her arm and walked her to the room where the girls clothes were kept. The others all looked at each other. It was time for bed. For all of them. Clothes fell. It wasn't the same without Lilly and Matthew. Especially Lilly. Cindi wasn't her normal animalistic self. Everyone had become so attached to her in a short time. Even Abe. But demons needed feeding. And because of the vampires there was no feeding from the combined lust and hoped for violence of the crowd. So they would make do with each other. They always had.

Upstate New York. Cullen Mansion

Edward Cullen was angry. He had specifically told Carlisle to keep an eye on Jasper. He had left Bella rather than have Jasper take her and make her his. He should have known Jasper would go back. But he believed Jasper would honor his family obligations and respect Edward's claim.

He should have known better. Jasper Whitlock respected nothing except taking what he considered his by any means necessary. He took Alice who followed him around like a well trained puppy dog. And he wanted Bella because he believed he loved her. He believed she was his equal! As if sweet Bella could ever be his equal. The mate to a monster? No. Bella was better. Better than all of them.

Carlisle had let him down. He and Esme went hunting with Rose and Emmett and when they returned Jasper and Alice were gone. A phone call later and Edward was in New York State wondering what went wrong.

"I don't know what to tell you Edward. They may have taken a last minute vacation. You know how Alice is." Carlisle said in a soothing voice, trying to calm an agitated Edward.

"You know exactly where they went Carlisle as well as I do. They went after her. They went after Bella. They have gone to Forks!"

"Likely Edward." Carlisle admitted. "But they have had a week's head start. If they have gone to Forks, Jasper has probably changed her already. You should accept it. She is his mate."

"Why? Because Alice said so? Do you know the thoughts going around in Alice's head about Bella? Indecent!"

"Edward," Esme said reaching for him, "I know you love her, but you left her. And you know she was as drawn to Alice and Jasper as you. No matter how many times you warned her of Jasper she wouldn't stay away from him. Let it be. She belongs to Jasper and everyone knows it. Including you."

"No Esme! I won't let it be. I am going to find her. And if Jasper Whitlock has changed her then I will kill him."

"You can't Edward." Rose said in a bored tone speaking up for the first time in this tirade.

"Why not? Because you love him? He is like a brother to you? He is special?"

"No, Eddie, you can't kill him because he would wipe the floor with your ass." Emmett pointed out. Esme laughed. Edward turned to look at her and she removed the grin from her face. She certainly didn't want to get him more agitated.

"I am leaving. I am going to protect Bella."

"Why don't you turn her Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"You know why." Edward whispered in reply.

"Because you know if she is turned she would know that she is Jasper's mate, correct?"

"That is not true Carlisle!"

"Of course not. Go and find her. Good luck."

"You aren't coming with me Carlisle?" Edward asked, surprised.

"No. This is your problem. You deal with it. I am not getting involved in a family spat."

"Family? You still consider him family?"

"I consider them all family Edward. Jasper, Alice and Bella."

"You are about to have one less son." Edward seethed running out the door.

"That's what I am afraid of Edward. But I have a feeling it won't be the son you think it will be." Carlisle said with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it.

For those of you who are in a hurry for Jasper and Bella to be together, you will have to wait. It isn't going to be easy for them. They have a ways to go. Don't give up, but be patient.

Chapter 4- Bella goes to New York

New York City

Bella took in the opulence around her. She had never stayed in such a nice hotel. It was amazing to her that an illegal high stakes casino was operating under her feet in the basement. Everything seemed too beautiful for something so seedy to be happening. Matthew carried her bag up the stairs into her room. He took the room next to hers. In any other situation they would have shared a bed. But Lilly was here for business. She dressed with the help of Matthew. She had no idea how to put make up on but thankfully Matthew had seen her sisters do it often enough that he was able to assist. They laughed at their missteps. They relaxed. Lilly didn't want to fuck. She wanted to be on edge. So they watched television. It was almost like they weren't here to send someone to hell.

Lilly looked at herself in the mirror and admitted she looked beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress that wrapped around her neck and plunged to the front to her navel. It flared out into a loose skirt at the bottom and barely went past her thighs. The dress was satin and the way it touched her body felt so nice. She was not wearing a bra. They didn't make bras to go with this dress. She had light lipstick on and a light blue shade of eyeliner. She was dressed to kill, literally.

"Wait Lilly."

Lilly turned to see Matthew approaching her with ice cubes. He reached into her top and placed the ice cubes on her nipples.

"Holy shit Matthew! What the hell are you doing?" She asked jumping back.

Matthew laughed. "If you want to get in, hard nipples help. I can use ice or my tongue. But if I use my tongue we won't get you there on time."

Lilly smiled and walked back up to Matthew. He placed the ice against her nipples and she shivered.

He gently wiped the water away with his fingers and laid the satin back over her breasts.

"Perfect. You know what to do?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, hoping she looked more confident that she was. "Yes Matthew."

"Good. I will be waiting in the next room, after you are done."

Lilly took the elevator to the basement. She remembered the directions Abe had given her. Two rights and a left and she was at a solid steel door guarded by a man in a tuxedo.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked staring at her chest. She was so tense she probably didn't need the ice. But judging by his reaction to her nipples poking through her dress it was better to be safe.

"I understand there may be some entertainment I might find interesting in this room." She said in a low voice, as if sharing a secret with this man.

"It is possible. How badly do you want in?" The man said leering at her.

"Badly enough to invite you to my room when I am done here."

"How about we take a short trip to my office first. In case you get lucky later and don't want to leave?"

Lilly touched his cheek with her hand and gazed into his eyes.

"Let me in. Now."

Lilly really didn't believe this would work. But to her amazement the man's eyes glazed over and he reached for the knob. Opening the door he wished her good luck. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Lilly stepped into another world. Gaming tables all around. Darkened corners. Intense looking older men staring at cards. Players yelling at the Craps table. Beautiful, barely dressed women standing by their men. And then she saw him. And she felt the beast rising.

Lilly stared at the towering man standing in front of the Craps table. She had not seen a vampire since Victoria. Prior to that it had been the Cullens. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to reminisce. She thought of her former best friend Alice. The first girl she had a crush on. She thought of Edward Cullen and felt the hate rise in her heart. And then she thought of Jasper. The one she wanted. The one who told her she was worth it. The one she would stare at when Edward wasn't looking. Alice's husband. The one she couldn't have. He never smiled at her much. But she could swear she saw want in his eyes when he looked at her. He looked at her as if she were prey. And she knew she liked it. She knew nothing of wants and desires. She was too afraid to masturbate, fearing what Edward might smell on her. But she knew she wanted him, even knowing that she couldn't have him. She shook her head, bringing herself to the real world. The Cullens were off living their fairy tale life and she wasn't in a bad place either. She had those who loved and wanted her. She had a purpose in life. And it was time to concentrate on that purpose.

Her target. Felix Volturi. He was standing at the Craps table not fifteen feet in front of her. She walked to the other side within his line of vision. He looked up and she smiled. He smiled back. She was worried she may be a little too old for his tastes. In fact she knew she was. About twelve years to old. So Abe had given her another approach. Something no vampire could turn down. A willing victim.

"I know what you are." She whispered. The effect it had was instantaneous. He looked back up at her shock evident on his pale handsome face. Lilly beckoned with her head to a nearby table. She walked over and had a seat showing off as much of her legs as she could. Felix followed her and pulled a seat for himself.

"It's hot in here." Lily said running a finger from her neckline past her cleavage. She had never been good at seduction. But her friend inside was very good indeed. She could hear it whispering in her ear. Telling her what to say.

"Your name, my lady?" he asked.

"My name isn't important. At least until you have heard my proposal."

"And what proposal would that be?"

"I like to live life on the edge. I know what you are. And I know that any human with this knowledge has to be killed or changed into what you are. A vampire."

"And who told you this information?" He asked in a low voice.

"Edward Cullen." Lilly responded. The shock on Felix's face was nearly funny. But not quite.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want to live. I don't want this human life. Especially now that I know what is out there. I want to be turned or dead. And quite honestly if I am going to be killed I wouldn't mind it being by someone like you."

"So you want me to decide whether you live or change?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. I have a better idea. I want to play you in a hand of poker. If I win, you take me upstairs and change me. If I lose I take you to my room and consent to you killing me. I only ask that you make it last as long as possible."

"Do you have some kind of death fetish?" He asked, looking confused.

"Not exactly. I told you I like to live life on the edge. But if I lose, I will submit to your every desire." Lilly said speaking softly.

Felix could not believe his luck. Aro was meeting with Carlisle Cullen in this very hotel over business matters. Felix planned to kill this girl either way. But to have her voluntarily walk him to her room and invite death was too much. Afterward he would have the pleasure of telling Aro about Edward Cullen's violation of the law. His master would be pleased. An edge over Carlisle Cullen.

"Waitress. A deck of cards please." Felix said to the passing girl.

She returned with the deck within seconds. Felix passed the cards to Lilly.

"You deal. This is your life we are talking about after all." Felix smiled.

"I have to say, if I am to die tonight I picked a handsome man to spend my final moments with." Lilly responded and dealt the cards. Looking at her cards she saw she had nothing. Perfect. She took three cards. Felix took one. They laid their cards on the table. Lilly had nothing. Felix had a full house, aces high. He smiled at his prey.

"Bad luck."

"Story of my life." Lilly whispered.

"I do intend to hold you to your end of the agreement of course."

"Of course." She took a deep breath. "I do not want to wait. The anticipation will kill me before you…anyway can we do this now?"

"Of course. Lead the way." He smiled waving his arm toward the door.

"May I have a last request?"

"Of course. If I can provide it within reason of course."

"I want to be fucked one more time. Can you do that before you…?"

Felix smiled. He had sex with humans before. They were very breakable. Not that it mattered. He imagined himself smashing her pelvis and crushing her breasts while he drained her blood. The thought made him hard.

"Of course. Can I know your name?"

"Not much point in it now is there?" Lily asked, doing her best to look scared. She stood up and walked to the door, Felix following her.

They reached the elevator and rose up.

"What part of my body will you…you know…suck my blood?" Lilly asked, her voice shaking somewhat.

"Do you have a preference?"

"Whatever works best for you I suppose?" Lilly whispered. The elevator bell indicated they had arrived at her floor. She stepped off and could feel Felix behind her. She could feel his desire. His desire to tear her to shreds and make her suffer.

She opened her door and walked inside, standing in front of the bed.

"What do you want me to do? How do you want to do this?" She asked quietly. She wasn't quiet because of her nerves. She was concentrating on keeping the demon at bay until it was time. Slowly letting it merge with her. Just as Abe had taught her.

"Take off your dress."

"Take off your clothes." She responded somewhat forcefully.

"Excuse me? You are my prize. You do as I tell you too." Felix said no longer trying to sound charming.

Felix began to wonder if he would need a gag. She must be realizing that this was not a game. She was going to die here tonight, in this room over a stupid game of chance. Surely she would begin panicking soon. And he needed her somewhat quiet for the pain he was about to inflict on her.

"Please. You are so beautiful. I want to see you naked. I will take my dress off. After you take off your clothes."

Felix decided he would rather be nude. No point in getting blood on his tuxedo. In an instant he was unclothed. She gazed at him surprised by his speed in undressing and most likely the hard member currently rising from his pelvis. Felix had to chuckle a little at her reaction.

Lilly was simply surprised that for such a large man, he had such a small penis.

Without dropping her dress she walked up to the large man and jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She felt his cold hands cup her ass.

"I want to kiss you. Then you can do with me what you well. I am good at taking pain. I will last as long as I can. I intend to hold up my end of the bargain."

Felix did not resist when she lowered her lips onto his. Her lips were warm. And getting warmer. He squeezed her firm ass hard, excited about the possibilities of what he would do to her body. She leaned back and dropped her legs to the floor.

"A kiss before dying." She said looking into his deep red eyes.

Felix looked into her eyes. Her eyes that had turned completely black.

She turned away from him. "Lay down on your back Felix. On the bed. Now."

Felix was about to slap her for playing games. The eyes bothered him greatly. Instead of attacking her he found himself lying on the bed as she instructed.

Lilly sat on the edge of the bed and began stroking his marble legs.

"Tell me about the children Felix."

"What?" Felix tried to move. But he had no control over his limbs.

"The children Felix. The 186 children you have tortured and murdered in the past ten years. I would go back farther but the number would be so high even I wouldn't believe it. Why children Felix? Any victim in the world and you go after the most innocent." She gave him the same disappointed look a mother may give a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Felix was speechless. No one besides Aro knew of this. But she knew. Somehow she knew. Why couldn't he move? What was going on? He attempted to strain his muscles but had no feeling at all. He was paralyzed. But he could feel. He felt her hands stroking his leg. He felt her breath in his hair when she spoke softly to him. She smelled so damn good.

"I don't know what you are talking about. What are you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, please." He had to know. He was suddenly very afraid. But still the idea that this would be his last night on Earth was inconceivable to him. He was immortal.

"First you have to let me do something. I am going to show you what everyone of your victims felt while you were with them. Are you ready for this? It's going to hurt like a bitch." Lilly smiled and placed her hand on his forehead. And Felix screamed silently. The pain was unbearable. He felt all the hurt and fear and shame and pain that he had inflicted on every child he had ever taken. And he felt it at once. When he opened his eyes he looked up at Lilly. He now understood fear. But her face was wrong. Her face was hideous. It was a blackened mask over a skull. Her arms were ebony black. Only her eyes were no longer black. They were red. Glowing red. Her (its?) hand glided over and grabbed his cock. That felt so good despite his fear. He was instantly hard. The hand was warm. It was too warm. He attempted to look down but she called his name.

"Felix, I need you to look at me." Her voice was no longer soft and soothing. It was scratchy. It was slightly deeper. It sounded like she was crawling out of a grave.

He stared at her. It looked like black small horns were rising from the top of her skull. Her hair was turning a deep blood red in contrast to her totally midnight black features.

"We have a decision to make. I can let you live. But I will make you feel the pain of your victims for eternity. You will be in pain for eternity. Unable to move, unable to speak, alone. Feeling what those children felt. And you will be without this pathetic thing you call a dick." He felt an intense heat around his cock. And suddenly the demon, because what else could she be, was holding it in front of his face. She opened his jaw and placed it in his mouth.

"Or I can send you home. Do you want to go home Felix? Blink if you do. I realize you have your mouth full." She began laughing. It was a frightening laugh that sent shivers down his spine. A high pitched giggle that sounded like it belonged to a little girl. Go home? Yes, he wanted to go home very badly right now. He blinked rapidly.

"Good. You made the wise choice. Either way you will suffer unspeakable agonies for eternity. But at least down there Satan may let you keep your pathetic cock. Not that you will need it. There is a special hell reserved for you Felix."

Felix lay unmoving with his cock in his mouth. He was beginning to understand that he was not getting out of this. And he didn't know why. He had never considered being a victim. The thought never crossed his mind. He felt the demon on him place her hands on his cheeks. And she began to chant.

He didn't recognize the language but he felt it in his black soul. He felt himself slipping away. Her hands were hot. Was that sulfur he smelled? He drew his eyes downward, past the point where his cock used to sit. He saw smoke rising up from his feet. His legs were turning to ash before his eyes.

"Look at me Felix. Look at me. It's time to go home. Home to hell." He stared into the creatures red eyes. He tried to close his eyes so he would not see her but he couldn't. She was searing into him. Her hands were burning him. He felt his hair on fire. And finally Felix found the ability to scream.

"Lilly? Lilly wake up."

Lilly looked up and saw Matthew kneeling over her on the ground stroking her forehead.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Yes, I remember killing Felix. Watching him burn. But how did I get here on the floor?"

"You had a rather difficult time pressing the demon back down. But you did. You did it Lilly. Everyone will be so proud of you. I have already called Abe and told him how well you did. But we need to get out of here. It will be daylight soon and I really don't want to explain the man sized burn mark that goes straight through the mattress."

Lilly nodded and stood up. She felt great now that she had her wits about her. She had done it. Her first kill. She got revenge for the children. Maybe it means nothing to them. But it would mean something to those who would have been his victims in the future. And there was one less vampire on earth. Lilly had never felt so alive. She slipped her dress off and put on the jeans and top Matthew handed her. The two walked hand in hand through the hotel lobby looking like young lovers on a trip together. Matthew hailed them a cab. As Matthew was closing the door she heard him.

"Bella? Bella what are you doing here?" Carlisle Cullen was walking towards the cab at a high rate of speed.

"Bella wait. Please let me talk to you."

"Go driver. Go Now!" Lilly yelled at the driver. Matthew knew who was coming this way. He looked at the good doctor and locked eyes with him and winked. Carlisle froze when he saw the black shadow cross Matthew's eyes. The cab drove off and melted into New York City traffic. Carlisle had just seen the girl he considered a daughter for the first time in a year and she ran from him. He didn't know what to expect when he saw Bella again. But he didn't think she would run. Who was the guy with her? What was she doing in this hotel? The cheapest rooms were $925 a night.

What was wrong with that guy's eyes?

Sonora Texas

Jasper sat in the room in silence. He had sent Alice to Peter and Char's room to do what they pleased. He had no desire to join. Only one thing was on his mind. One obsession that had been growing over the past year. Getting Bella. He thought back to the conversation with the one man he found who would talk today. For a small town people didn't talk much around here. He took a risk going out in the sunlight. It's always so damn bright here. But wearing the heavy duster and black hat was worth it. Not that he received much information but what he did hear was disturbing.

The old man at the feed store had looked around before speaking. Jasper had found it strange since there was obviously no one around.

"Listen son. Strange things happen at that bar late at night. Around midnight. Indecent things. If you are a Christian of any sort you stay away from that place."

"Who owns the bar sir?"

"I don't know. All I know is the band that plays there and the employees live on a ranch about ten miles from the bar."

"All of them live together?" Jasper asked surprised.

"Yep. But they must change out every so often."

"Why do you say that?"

"Son I am 60 years old and that damn bar and ranch has been there since I was a kid. Some say it's the same people. But that's just crazy talk. Superstitious old bastards who believe the old legends of this town." Despite his protest, the man looked around again. "Occasionally we will see a couple of the girls around town, always with a man. They never go anywhere alone. And they never stay long. They live at the ranch and work at the bar most every night. That's all I know."

"Can you tell me where this ranch is?"

"I will, but don't be telling anyone I told you."

"Sir, are you afraid of these people?" Jasper asked sensing fear not only in his emotions but in his scent.

"I don't know. They ain't ever given me a reason to. But the ones I have met. Even the girls. They seem nice enough but they…they are different. Hell, if you want to know the absolute truth they scare the hell out of me. And as long as I am being honest son, you sorta do too."

Jasper took the photo of Bella from his inside coat, ignoring the man's remark. If he was afraid of Jasper he would be more compliant.

"Have you seen this woman around?"

The man peered at the photo and appeared to be thinking hard.

"No, I haven't seen her around. But like I said, they don't come here often into town. For a ranch, that place don't have a single animal on it from what I hear. Strange ranch if you ask me."

Jasper could detect no deception in the man. He received the directions and came straight back to the Motel. He heard Peter finishing up with the girls.

A few moments later Peter was opening the door, followed in by Char and Alice.

"So what do you think Major? We going back tonight?"

"No."

The three looked at each other in surprise. Alice was about to open her mouth but a look from Peter and a quick shake of the head made her reconsider.

"We are leaving right now. We are going at least 50 miles away. Tonight we leave them alone. Tomorrow night, Alice, Charlotte and I will drive in and head straight to the bar. You Peter, are going to the ranch. I want you to break in. I want to know what is going on in that place. Bella is with this group. I don't know if they are protecting her, or keeping her against her will. They appear to possibly be some sort of religious cult. But she is there. They are connected. If we leave now they may think we have given up. Let down their guard. The time for games is over. I am speaking to the lead singer of the band tomorrow night and I won't leave the bar until I do."

"Sounds like a plan Major."

An hour later and Bo and Michael were watching the yellow Porsche and the red, one ton Chevrolet truck leave the motel. They followed at a distance and saw the vampires leaving the city limits. Sarah and Selena were driving in from the ranch and passed them 6 miles from town heading out. They called Abe and confirmed the vampires were leaving.

Abe was somewhat relieved. He had communed with his Master and did not like what he heard. The small brunette with short hair was harmless. She had never killed another living soul. The other one with red eyes and his mate were more troublesome but also were not on the list. They apparently went after evil humans. It wasn't a mission to the two, more of a way of life, but they carried out the Lord's work. Not exactly pleasing to the Master. The balance between life and death, good and evil, was slim.

The Blonde cowboy was another matter. Jasper Whitlock. He was near the top of the list when he stopped killing humans. But he was known throughout the vampire world as the God of War. And he was the one vampire who may have had more of an internal demon than his possessed brothers and sisters. There wasn't a deadlier vampire in the world. And he had been sired by Maria.

One other disturbing fact weighted on his mind. His Master informed him that Jasper Whitlock had found his mate. Bella Swan. But Bella Swan was dead. Lilith was his. And he would not give her up. It was too late for her to become a vampire. She had accepted her demon with hate and violence and love in her heart. Anyone who felt as much as Bella would have made a formidable vampire. But as one of his children she was unstoppable. And she had barely reached the peak of her potential.

His Master told him not to hunt the vampires at this time. Defending his children though was another story. His Master always gave him free reign to defend what is his. It was the agreement that was reached over one hundred and fifty years ago. When Maria's army came into his town. Attacked all their women and children. They prayed to God but God didn't answer. His Master did. And no one, neither human nor vampire would take his children. If they tried, not even the God of War would survive.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own it. Thanks for the reviews. Anybody catch the Firefly reference in the last chapter? Let me know if you did in a review. I know Geena will. I knew Bella was a Browncoat! Or at least a Sheppard ;)

Chapter 5 – A night at the bar

This had to be the longest 24 hours of Jasper's existence. But it was nearly over. Peter was on his way to the ranch in Alice's Porsche. Jasper, Alice and Charlotte were in Peter's truck on their way to the Bar. They arrived at 11:30. The music was definitely different from when Jasper had visited two nights ago.

The three walked in and saw a lone empty table in the back. They walked to the table and sat hoping to avoid notice. Jasper looked at the stage. Same band. Same thin, long haired gentleman singing. But tonight was different. The emotional atmosphere of the club was different. And so was the music. He was singing harder rock. His voice sounded different, higher. The band was currently playing Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n Roses. The dance floor was covered in sweating bodies.

Abe saw them the minute they walked in. He figured is too convenient that they left. The other blonde vampire was nowhere to be seen. He could take a wild guess where he was tonight. Abe smiled at the thought. He most likely won't like what he finds.

Abe knew Jasper Whitlock was an empath. His Master told him. The most powerful empathy in history most likely. Too bad it didn't mean shit to him. He was annoyed and worried. Lilly was here tonight. After her success in New York and near run in with Carlisle Cullen, she was agitated. She needed lust and she needed violence. They all did. But she really needed to feel it. To feed. He had been about to call her and Cindi to the floor to begin the dance.

Fuck it. The vampires want to play, they could play. Abe wouldn't hide. They obvious felt very strongly that Bella Swan was here. They should at least have the pleasure of meeting who she has become. With a little luck they will try to take her. Abe looked forward to the fight. Taking on the legendary Jasper Whitlock would be a challenge he relished. But Jasper had to attack first.

The song ended and Abe looked over the assembled crowd. Many of the women were breathing heavy, their bosoms rising and falling rapidly with their breath, in their tight short tops, sweat rolling between their breasts. He reached for the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman. We hope you are having a fun time tonight. We are quickly approaching the midnight hour where anything goes. I want to dedicate this next song to a very special lady. Our bartender Lilly. Come dance for us Lilly! Give her a hand everybody!"

The crowd began to cheer. Jasper was too focused on the singer to look towards the bar. He figured it would be another blonde like the one who served him the other night. The singer suddenly looked across the room and winked at him. Fuck! Bastard knew he was here. He turned to the crowd who had parted to allow whoever Lilly was to walk out onto the floor.

Abe smiled and started the song. Jasper and Charlotte immediately recognized the AC/DC tune. The sounds of bells were ringing off the walls. The singer began playing Hell's Bells at a slow pace to start with. Jasper admitted the man was talented. He continued to ponder this until Alice gasped.

"Is that…" he heard Charlotte ask.

"Bella." Alice responded breathlessly.

Jasper's head immediately turned and there she was. His Mate. In the tightest pair of spandex shorts wrapped around her pale, smooth legs and tight ass. She had a black string bikini top. He instantly became jealous. He could feel the spike in the lust around the room. These damn men were staring at his Mate.

He watched as Bella slowly drew her arms over her head and began swaying to the music. As the tempo picked up so did her movements. She was running her hands over her abdomen. She was on her knees swaying her head back and forth to the sound of the music. A girl with dark hair walked out on the floor and began dancing with her. Bella turned her back and began rubbing her ass against the dark haired tattooed female.

Lilly was in a daze. She needed this so badly. And the feel of Cindi at her back, her hot sweaty skin rubbing against hers was driving her wild.

Cindi looked at Abe who nodded. Cindi reached around Lilly's back and placed her hands under her bikini top. The crowd was memorized. Jasper and Alice were as well. Soon Lilly turned and drove her tongue into Cindi's mouth. Two other females walked out onto the floor also in shorts and bikini tops. They began kissing on the dance floor slowly letting their hands run over their glistening bodies. The lights went down.

Jasper heard moaning from the corner. A girl was bent over a table and her boyfriend had pulled up her skirt and was fucking her from behind. Nobody seemed to notice. He looked around the bar and saw that others were conducting themselves in the same manner.

Abe nodded at Lilly. She walked off the dance floor and headed toward Jasper. He was so close he could nearly touch her. He was not leaving here tonight without her.

"You people don't seem to be enjoying the fun. One guy and two hot ladies. Surely you can join the party?" She asked raising an eyebrow. The lust in the room was making it hard for Jasper to concentrate.

"Bella? We have been looking everywhere for you." Jasper said staring into her beautiful eyes.

"Who is Bella? My name is Lilly. You must have me confused with someone else. Do we know each other? Because I don't know you."

"Your name is Bella Swan. What the hell happened?" Jasper asked her, getting very worried.

"What happened? I don't know what you are talking about. I can help you though. I am not Bella Swan. But I do know her. At least I knew her. The poor little thing."

Alice and Jasper looked concerned. Char was getting distracted by the obscene sex the bar patrons were having with no regard to who was present. She turned her attention back to the small brunette who at this moment was the sexiest woman Char had seen in her existence. She noticed Alice's hand had slipped between her legs and under her tights even as she stared at Bella. It was like she couldn't help herself. She was in a daze.

Alice had never been so turned on, excited and scared in her life. Jasper was trying to keep his head clear by blocking the lust in the room.

"Bella, what is going on?" Jasper whispered.

"I told you my name isn't Bella. Bella Swan was a beautiful, sweet girl. She loved her parents. She cared deeply for her best friend who abandoned her. She cared deeply for the family she relied on for protection from the world she was dragged into. But sadly Bella Swan died. Victoria killed her. Fucked her up good. She died right there."

Bella pointed to a spot in the middle of the dance floor.

"My name is Lillith. Lilly for short. Alice, it appears you are having fun." Bella said winking at her former best friend.

She leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You know how many times I stared at your ass in tights just like the ones you have on now. How many times I wanted to feel your nipples in my mouth? Feel your cool lips on mine?"

Alice couldn't speak. She had no breath. She wanted someone to take her now. She vaguely noted Char hand was mimicking hers. She was as lost as Alice was.

"What's wrong Jasper? Lust not doing it for you? I think it feels refreshing." Lilly touched his chest and Jasper body felt like an open electrical wire.

Jasper looked at Bella and saw a quick flash of black roll past her eyes.

"What did they do to you Bella?" He reached for her hand but jumped back when he felt the scalding heat of her skin.

"Ah ah ah, Jasper. Don't touch until I tell you that you can. If lust isn't your thing, how about a little hate? Violence?"

Jasper sat still watching Bella walk across the dance floor. She grabbed a man who was currently getting a blow job on the dance floor and struck him in the face. He dropped to his knees. She then turned around and kicked another man in his nuts. The two men she assaulted immediately retaliated. Against each other. Soon others had joined the fight. Whoever wasn't fucking was fighting. Men and women both. Jasper looked at the Singer on the stage. He had a huge grin. A guitar solo was going on so he wasn't currently singing anything. His eyes were black. Jasper looked around and the entire band's eyes were black. The waitress's eyes were black. And Bella Swan's eyes were solid black. She turned to Jasper and beckoned him over with a finger. Jasper rose, barely noticing that Alice had gone under the table and currently had her face in between Charlotte's legs.

He reached Bella and stared into her eyes. The black soulless eyes he knew didn't belong to her.

"Why have you come looking for me Jasper?"

"You are mine Bella. You know you are mine. You have known it since the first time you saw me."

"You are a married man. What would your wife say?" She smirked.

"She knows you are mine."

"Will you share her with me?"

"Yes, if that is what you want."

"What is in it for me? What can you give me that I don't already have? I have lovers. I have a family. I have everything I could possibly need."

"Bella I will turn you."

"Just one problem Jazzy."

"And what is that?"

"You can't turn me. Something already has a claim to my soul. You are too late Jasper. You should have taken me long before this. But why didn't you? Oh yes. Your pussy brother. You let him stand in the way didn't you? Didn't want to upset Daddy Carlisle. And then you left so you wouldn't have to kill him over me. And now you and your sidekick want me. But it's too late. Like I told you. Bella Swan is dead. She died of internal injuries. Her chest was crushed. She had a head wound. Her leg was broken. Again. And her ribs were crushed on both sides. She walked four hundred yards on that broken leg, internally bleeding until she came to this bar and died right there in the sawdust, her blood chocking her as it went up her esophagus and poured out of her mouth onto the floor."

Jasper looked around and saw the fighting had gotten worse. Only a guitar was slowly playing in the background. He heard the sounds of orgasms all around.

"What is this Bella?"

"You are the empath. You should know. Have a seat. We will talk more when feeding time is over."

Jasper watched Bella walk behind the bar and laugh with the dark haired girl she had been dancing with earlier. He watched Bella kiss her while untying her top. He wanted to stop her. But he couldn't make himself. He couldn't move towards her. His soul was pulling but his body refused to cooperate. He turned and walked back to the table. He noticed that Char and Alice had changed places. He admitted to himself that the lust was getting to him. But he would not take another woman before he had his Mate.

And then it was over.

Everyone stood up as if in a daze. Women put their clothes back on. Men stopped fighting. The music had stopped.

"Thank you all for a lovely night. Ya'll come again soon." The singer said from up on the stage.

As Abe watched the crowd file out as if they were sleep walking, he knew the vampires wouldn't be going anywhere. And it was time to lay all their cards on the table anyway.

Ten miles away Peter was laying on the ground scoping out the ranch house. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to be very careful in approaching this place. Quite honestly it freaked him out. The house was dark. It was a normal brick house. Looked like it had a fireplace. Windows. Sandy brick. Nice. Nothing special. There was a pool in the backyard. Decent sized. Nothing about this place seemed out of the ordinary. So why did it freak him out?

Deciding he wasn't going to go back to the Major and tell him he failed to break into a simple empty house, Peter decided to stop wasting time and go in. He walked up to the door hoping to figure out a way to open it without being obvious. If possible he didn't want anyone to know the house had been entered by an unwelcome and uninvited guest. As he approached the front door he could have sworn he heard a door knob turn and jumped to the side of the house. Hearing nothing else, no heartbeats, nothing, he decided it must have been his mind playing a trick on him. Out of sheer curiosity he turned the door knob and was surprised to see it opened. They didn't lock their house. He looked around, feeling this was too easy.

He walked into a large kitchen. Nothing out of the ordinary. He walked through the kitchen into a living room area. Nice size Flat Screen on the wall. Some southwest style décor. A couple couches, a couple recliners and some bean bag chairs on the floor. He continued down the hall. The feeling he had of unease was not getting any better. He checked the first room and saw a large bathroom. A large shower was at the end with multiple shower heads.

The next room was also a bathroom. And the next. The room directly across from it was what looked to be a bedroom. At least that's what it seemed. But there were no beds. Only 6 or 7 mattresses covered in sheets laying on the floor. Did they all sleep in here? What the hell kind of people were they?

The next room down the hall was what looked to be an empty bedroom converted to a wardrobe room. Clothes were on rolling racks lined in rows. On the walls he saw Chester drawers. He opened the drawers to see panties in some and men's underwear in the others. Strange. They must keep their clothes in here, Peter thought. The final room at the end of the hall was what surprised him the most. It looked like a BDSM dungeon. Whips and shackles were on the wall. An Altar of some sort with straps attached to both ends stood against the far wall. A Pentagram was drawn on the wall over it, the goats head freaking him out even more. He saw a bracket with ropes attached to the top as if to tie down someone's arms above their head. This was a dungeon. So what was with the altar? Was that a torture rack in the corner?

Peter saw may things out of the ordinary inside of the house. But nothing that would shed any light on what was going on. He walked through the living room, deciding to leave quickly. He quietly headed toward the kitchen when he felt it. A cold draft. He turned and saw a door. A black door in one corner of the living room. Peter had assumed it was a closet when he walked through but on closer inspection something was definitely off. Why would a closet door would be painted black when no other door in the house was?

He slowly walked forward and touched the door handle. It was cold. Ice cold. Even to his touch. Despite his better judgment he turned the handle and the door opened up. He looked at the floor first. A simple red pillow was on the ground. He couldn't see any deeper into the room because of the blackness. It was all encompassing. Like a black hole. He was about to close the door, when he heard his name whispered in the dark.

He stopped cold, thinking he must be hearing things again. Then he heard it again. A whisper. Peter was afraid. He peered in the darkness but saw nothing still. He heard no heartbeat. No sound of breathing. Was it a recording of some type?

"Peter, come in and speak to me." The voice whispered out of the darkness.

That was definitely not a recording.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

"I am a friend. I want to thank you for the work you have done. You have brought me many souls."

"What are you talking about?"

"Charlotte tastes like honey doesn't she? Sweetest pussy you have ever tasted. Isn't that right there cowboy?"

Peter froze. He had said that exact thing to Charlotte this afternoon while the two of them and Alice had been blowing off steam. Alice had concurred.

"You're an evil fucking prick Peter Whitlock." The voice whispered. "You act like a soldier but you stay with Jasper because he gave you what you craved. War. Death. Torture. You enjoyed it." The voice hissed.

"No. I escaped that life. I left it."

"Yes, because your brother was going to kill your Mate. If she had not been your Mate you would still be there killing for Maria. A man like you Peter, only sex could distract you from violence. And that is what I love about you so."

The voice began to laugh. A high pitched laugh that stabbed into his soul.

"Do you know that your sire wants my Lilith? Of course you do. But what you don't understand is you all serve the same Master. Whether you think you do or not."

"I serve no one." Peter responded. He was scared. But he had his pride.

"Step into this room, Peter. Look upon me. Tell me I lie. It is possible. I am the prince of lies."

Peter knew a couple things in life. He loved Charlotte. He liked to fight. And he did not under any circumstances want to step into this room. Despite this certainty he found himself stepping into the cold darkness. And what he saw made his blood run cold.

"Oh God." Peter whispered.

"No. He has nothing to do with this."

Peter closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

And when he opened his eyes he was outside the house. He had to get to Jasper. Jasper had no idea what they were dealing with. He had to get to Charlotte and get her the fuck out of this town. And she was with Jasper. With them.

"I see you have decided to stay for the afterhours party Mr. Cullen. Or is it Hale? Or are we going by Whitlock today? Many different names, same fucking bastard." Abe said smiling at him.

The singer and his five cronies were seated against the wall. The girls were sitting on a table top. His Mate was seated on the singer's lap, playing with the asshole's hair and smiling at Jasper. Jasper did not like this.

"Apparently Bella told you who I was. Why don't you tell me what I can call you?"

"You may call me Legion, for we are many." Abe responded.

"Okay Legion. What do you say you get your hands off my Mate before somebody gets hurt?" Jasper tried to force fear onto the assemblage in front of him. It wasn't working.

"Lilly? Is this man your Mate?" Abe asked looking down at Bella who was curled into his lap and was now currently licking his neck.

"He could have been. But he is too late."

"See Mr. Whitlock? She says she isn't your Mate. Time to go."

Jasper felt it was time for a bold move. He swept a feeling of confidence to Alice and Char behind him. He needed them to back his play.

Moving quicker than a human eye could track, Jasper grabbed Bella from the man's lap. He pulled her up to his chest and bit her neck. Deeply. He heard Bella moan. He knew this would hurt her but he had no choice. He had to turn her. She would understand then.

Bella began shaking in his arms. She was starting to convulse. The humans came to their feet stepping toward Jasper. He backed up, protecting his Mate. Alice and Char stepped in front of him. Bella began screaming in his arms. She was screaming loudly. The venom was working. She wouldn't stop screaming, and then, he heard…laughter?

Jasper pulled Bella back from his arms and saw her face. Only it wasn't her face. He was looking at a black skull like face with pitch black eyes staring back at him.

"I think you may have fucked up there cowboy. Lilly doesn't like being bit without permission." Abe casually commented. The others with him were laughing as well. Her laughter continued, growing louder. Alice and Char stepped back. Bella backed away from Jasper stepping back to her friends. Jasper, Alice and Charlotte looked at the thirteen faces staring back at them.

"You wanted to know my name? I am Abaddon. And these are my children. My brothers and sisters. Show yourself brothers and sisters. Show yourselves as Lilith has done."

The faces changed. Some were fiery skulls with flaming hair. Others were ebony faces of what Jasper imagined the devil himself looked like. Misshapen, horned figures. The bodies didn't change except for the skin color. They were all red or black. Jasper noticed most of the men were red while the women were solid black.

"What is this?" Jasper whispered.

"You attacked one of my children Jasper Cullen. My youngest. My baby girl. And that means you are fair game." Abaddon responded rising. He rushed Jasper and grabbed his neck. Jasper swung and hit him in his Solid red face. Were those fangs? This made him snarl but didn't move him. Lilly stepped forward and placed her hand on Abe's shoulder.

"Leave him Abe." Her face was returning somewhat normal. She was controlling the beast.

"Why should I Lilly? He attacked you."

"But not to kill me. He saved my life once. He destroyed a vampire that attacked me. That tortured me. He and Alice hid me. And he gave me something no one else had at that time of my life. He told me I was worth something. I loved him. Let him go. For me."

Abe knew the truth in her words. His pride wanted Whitlock dead. His jealousy. But he would not let his pride rule him. He preached to his brothers and sister that control was everything. To show the demon was fine. To use the demon was what was required for the job. But when the spirit showed itself whenever it wanted, things could go from bad to real ugly very quickly. He took his hand off of Jasper's neck. His brothers and sisters regained their forms.

"Whitlock you are to leave in the morning. Never return here. If you do we will kill you. And your family and friends."

Jasper was undeterred, despite knowing his blow had no effect on whatever the hell this was in front of him.

"I won't leave without Bella."

"That is her choice. And I think she has made her choice clear."

"Bella, come see me at the Motel. Let me talk to you. If you don't want to leave with me I will go away in and never bother you again." Jasper knew this wasn't the truth but he to separate her from this group somehow.

Before Bella could reply Peter Whitlock came in through the door, looking as if the devil himself was chasing him. Perhaps he was.

"Major, we need to go."

"I'm not finished here."

"We need to go. Now! We cannot fight this sir." He whispered in Jasper's ear. "We need to fall back and regroup. She isn't going anywhere. You need to hear what I have to say. What I found."

Jasper looked at Abaddon who was smiling at him. All of their faces were back to normal. As if it never happened. Bella simply sat on this Abaddon's lap and continued playing with his hair as if her Mate wasn't here. Jasper saw the wisdom in Peter's words. As much as he hated this until he knew how to fight whatever the hell these things were he had to leave. The four turned without a word and walked out. Jasper was seething. He took off at a run leaving the others to the cars. He reached the motel long before the others. He stayed in his room and locked the door. He did not want to be disturbed. He saw his Mate turn into some type of beast tonight. He bit her and it had no effect except to make her laugh. He had to think this through. And he needed help. He needed knowledge. He needed to call the one man who he did not want to involve. Carlisle Cullen.

At the ranch the children were solemn. No one knew exactly what to make of the nights events. They were all agitated and soon they were all in the bedroom. Bella found herself pierced three ways by Bo, Michael and Devin and still couldn't be satisfied. The proximity to the man she dreamed of so many nights in her cozy bedroom in Forks had laid his teeth on her. He was ready to claim her. For the first time since she accepted the demon in her soul she felt a tinge of regret about her decision. But had she not, she would be dead anyway. After all three of her partners had came in her, Sarah crawled over her and began cleaning her in the special way Sarah does. Abe came out of the room. That room. He looked at his Lilly and smiled.

"We need to talk."

Abe explained to the group what was going to happen. What needed to happen. What his Master told him would happen. Lilly was both excited, and scared. Abe did not know the whys. It wasn't important. It was necessary to do the Master's work.

As the sun rose Jasper was finally ready to break down and call Carlisle. Alice, Char and Peter had come into his room a couple hours ago and Peter had explained to Jasper what he had saw. What he had experienced. Jasper was disturbed. Very disturbed. He began to dial the number when they all heard a knock at the door. Jasper could hear a heartbeat outside and assumed it to be cleaning.

Alice opened the door to tell the cleaning lady to go away. And there stood Bella. Blue jeans, T shirt and sneakers. Looking every bit of the girl they knew and loved in Forks.

Bella smiled. The same shy smile she had always had.

"Hi guys. Uh, how's it going? Things kinda got crazy last night huh?" She asked looking at the ground.

"Uh…" Alice was speechless. Jasper was stunned. Could it be this easy? He had already come to the conclusion that he was going to have to kidnap her. And here she was.

Bella looked up at the four vampires.

"So can we talk?"


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it

Chapter 6- The taking of Bella Swan

"Yes Bella. We would love to talk." Alice responded, surprised to see her. She was trying to remember what had frightened her about Bella a few hours before. The Bella at the bar was definitely not the Bella standing in front of her.

Bella stepped in and looked at the four vampires.

"Would you two mind leaving? I kinda need to talk to Jasper and Alice alone. Please?"

"Sir, I don't think this…"

"Leave Peter. We will be fine." Jasper said. In a voice too quick for Bella to possibly hear he told Peter to prepare the bags in the other room and be prepared to leave at a moment's notice.

Bella heard and understood every word.

"Bella it is so good to see you again. We thought you were dead. At least I did. I was so scared. Jasper never gave up hope."

Bella shrugged. "Yeah, Victoria damn near killed me. What I told you Jasper was true. The family I have now saved me."

"How did they save you Bella? What did they do to you?" Jasper asked softly.

"I would really rather not talk about it. Truthfully I don't know. I just don't feel like myself sometimes. I need answers from you though. About other things…"

"Answers to what Bella?" Alice asked. She wanted answers as well but it was enough that Bella seemed to be talking to them of her own free will. She had to keep her talking.

"I think I understand why Edward left. If he had turned me I would have known that I belonged with Jasper. Isn't that so?"

"Yes. But how did you know that?" Jasper asked curiously. He wanted, no needed to know where she got her information from.

"I guess I just figured it out for myself. I mean if Edward was truly my soul mate or whatever, how could I be attracted to both of you? How could I have fallen in love with…"

"Angela? Yes, we know. She is how we found you. She tracked the number you called her from to this town." Alice said with a grin.

"Yeah, well, I get it. Edward wanted me for a pet. And when you made your move to change me at the party, Jasper, he realized he could never keep me human. So he left. My question is why did you follow him? Both of you? You could have stayed."

Jasper sighed. He would explain to her but he had no good reason.

"You were right Bella. Last night. I didn't want to have to kill Edward because it would have upset Carlisle. We thought if we stayed away long enough you would have time to get over him, graduate school without any interference from us, and then we could come back to claim you. By that time, Edward would have been gone so long that he would have no legitimate claim on you. And he couldn't harm you before we changed you. If we had stayed right away he would have attempted to harm you, possibly kill you to keep you from us. We made a mistake. I made a mistake. I should have not let my respect for Carlisle get in the way of claiming what was mine. I should have been confident that Aliec and I could protect you. But with his mind reading he was so sneaky. All it would have taken was a moment with you and you would have been dead."

Bella looked up at Jasper with a confused look on her face.

"If I am yours, then what is she?" Bella asked pointing at Alice.

"She is my best friend, lover, and confidant. Alice is very special to me. And you know she is special to you. But you are my Mate. You are my everything. You are the one I can't live without."

"How did you stay away so long? If I am everything to you how were you able to stay away for so long?"

"It wasn't easy. Alice helped me. I fought the urge to kill Edward Cullen every day."

"I used to blame Edward for leaving me to be hunted by Victoria. For the deaths of my parents. I blamed all of you. But it was my fault. I never should have become involved with any of you."

"You never had a choice Bella. We would have found each other eventually." Alice said smiling slightly at her, hope in her heart that Bella may forgive the two of them.

Bella took a deep breath. "Jasper you should have taken me then. I wanted you so bad. Do you know how many nights I dreamed of you only to wake up frightened, hoping I didn't moan your name in my sleep where Edward could here? I'm sorry Alice but its true."

"You did moan my name. It drove Edward crazy. He was convinced I was seducing you." Jasper grinned.

"Were you? How do I know you weren't playing with my emotions? You like to do that." Bella asked.

"Would I be here now if I was?"

"I suppose not. And what about you Alice? Are you willing to give me Jasper?"

"Yes Bella. You can have me as well if you want me. I may not be your mate but I love you."

Bella sighed. "I miss Angela. No mating crap. No abandonment. Just the two of us, hiding with each other from the world under our covers. Laughing, loving…"

Bella looked up at Jasper with a tear in her eye.

"Jasper I hate to do this to you but you already know I can't turn into a vampire. It doesn't work for some reason. I remember you trying last night. I have a family here and I can't leave them. I don't want to leave them."

"I can give you what they can Bella. I can turn you. I don't know how but I can. I will find a way."

"I don't want it Jasper. A vampire killed my family. Why would I become one? Jasper, Alice, I love you both. Truthfully I never stopped even when I was so angry at you. But it isn't meant to be. Not anymore."

"I understand Bella." Jasper responded. Alice looked at him in shock. He wasn't giving up this easy was he?

Bella walked up and kissed Alice gently on her lips and smiled.

"I always wanted to do that. Goodbye."

Bella turned and walked toward the door. She hadn't made two steps before Jaspers hand was on her brachial point, pressing it lightly and making Bella drop. Alice caught her before she hit the floor. She looked up at Jasper.

"Let's take her to the car. You ride with Peter. I am getting her out of here. We need to stop at a hardware store before she wakes up. I need chains. Whatever she turns into is going to come out probably when she wakes up. I need to restrain her. I need big chains and locks."

Alice nodded and took her to the car. Jasper hopped in the already running car and took off. Peter behind him.

It was time to get out of here and call Carlisle. He would know what to do.

As he passed the city limit sign he never noticed Abe standing on the side of the road. Abe was covered in shadows in broad daylight. No one would have noticed him.

As the two vehicles sped out of town, Abe smiled. It happened just as his Master said. Lilly would be back. After she had completed his Lord's work. They would miss her. But they wouldn't be far behind. She was his sister, his lover, the one who made them all complete. They would always be with her. And truthfully Abe couldn't wait to see the carnage she caused.

Unknown to Jasper, Bella heard every word he had said. She had passed out for approximately five seconds before she came too. But her eyes reminded closed. She was afraid the demon might try to take control, but it seemed satisfied. Perhaps even curious to see where this ride would take her. Bella fought back a smile while pretending to be asleep. She did not like the idea of being away from her family. But the possibility of having fun with Jasper and Alice was too good to pass up. Especially Jasper.

She knew Jasper was possessive. She knew this would be fun. She would play the game. And she would win. And before this was all over, she planned to fuck Jasper Whitlock. Even if it was the only time she would be able to do so.

Voltera, Italy

Aro was disturbed. A search for Felix turned up nothing. A search of the video camera system of the hotel showed Felix walking with a lovely brunette in a barely there dress. He entered the elevator with her. They traveled to the eighth floor and entered her room. Thirty minutes later a young dark haired man entered the room. Ten minutes after that, they both emerged, the woman wearing casual clothing. After checking the video system of the hotel while Alec kept the guard unaware, the three made their way to the room.

Walking in, they noticed the strong smell of sulfur and burnt fabric in the air. The strongest concentration was coming from the bed. The bed that currently had a hole in the mattress and box springs clean through to the floor. A hole in the shape of a 7 foot man. Ashes were at the bottom of the hole. Someone had burned Felix while he lay here. And it could only have been the slight girl that he had willingly accompanied to the room.

This was disturbing. The room was registered to a Lilith Crane. The room next to her was registered to a Frazier Crane. Both rooms paid for in cash. Copies of identification mysteriously lost. This was obviously a set up. But no one knew they would be at the hotel except for Carlisle Cullen. And he had only called Carlisle that day to set up a meeting. Aro had wanted to discuss partnerships in dealing with North American rogue nomads. Carlisle of course denied wanting anything to do with this. Aro did not touch Carlisle's hand out of respect for his longtime friend. And he knew Carlisle had no designs on power. He had hoped a formal partnership with the coven may give him an edge in acquiring Edward Cullen's services. Perhaps Jasper and Alice's as well.

Aro now wished he had touched Carlisle's hand.

Because the camera catching "Lilith and Frazier" outside the hotel showed them getting into a cab. It showed Carlisle Cullen calling out to the female. It showed the cab driving away leaving Carlisle Cullen staring at it.

Aro doubted Carlisle had a secret weapon. It just wasn't his style. But Carlisle definitely knew who the girl was. And Aro wanted to know who and what she was.

"Master Aro."

"Yes Demetri?"

"Our contact in the American FBI just called. The facial recognition software came up with a hit. The girl is Isabella Swan."

"And who is Isabella Swan?"

"She is an eighteen year old female wanted in connection with her father's murder."

This gets better and better. Apparently the girl does not limit herself to killing vampires.

"So I suppose she is, in the wind, as the American's say?"

"Yes Master. But you may find this interesting. Her last residence, the township where she is wanted for questioning in her father's murder? It is Forks, Washington."

Yes. Yes that was very interesting.

"When was her father murdered?"

"January of this year Master."

Carlisle would have been gone by that time. His family left the previous September and moved to New York. At least that is what he told Aro.

But one thing was certain. Carlisle Cullen knew this girl. He most likely knew what she was. And Aro was going to find her. If she was a threat, as she appeared to be, Aro would destroy her. And if Carlisle Cullen was involved in the attack on his guard, he would destroy his entire family.

"Would you like me to prepare the jet for New York, Master?"

"No, send Afton. He is near the area, I believe in Boston. Tell him to observe but not engage. If I approach Carlisle now he can warn the girl. I want to know if she shows up at his residence. Then we will have a visit."

Carlisle Cullen was a nervous vampire. He was constantly worried. Worried about his family's safety. Worried about Bella. He had called a friend in Forks and inquired about her whereabouts. He was shocked to learn about her father. Shocked to learn about her mother. And even more shocked to find out that she had been missing since the night of her father's murder and wanted for questioning in his death. Local theories had it that she met a boyfriend, who had killed both her mother and father at her instruction. Anyone who knew Bella knew this was a ridiculous notion. But still. She did disappear without a trace. Her truck disappeared. There was no luggage found in the wreckage of the house. He knew Bella didn't kill Charlie. He knew she would never have someone do it for her. She loved her parents. That meant someone did it and took her, or she left in a hurry.

He had no word from Edward since he left. No word from Jasper or Alice. He was a very worried man. The phone rang in his study. He saw the caller ID identified one Jasper Hale.

"Hello Jasper. I assume since you are calling, that he is dead?" Carlisle sighed.

"Who is dead Carlisle?" This was a surprise, Jasper thought.

"Edward."

"Edward? If Edward is dead this is the first I'm hearing of it. I haven't seen him."

Jasper would not lie about this. He would be honest with Carlisle.

"Why do you think I would kill Edward? I haven't seen him."

"I haven't heard a word from him since he left to go look for you and Alice. He assumed you went after Bella. And if you had changed her he was prepared to fight you. Everyone knows how that would have ended. Since I had not heard from him I was afraid he did something stupid and you had to kill him."

"Sorry to disappoint you Carlisle. Haven't seen him. But I do have someone with me I could use some help with."

"Who would that be Jasper?" Carlisle asked, curiosity peaking.

"Bella." Carlisle felt the beginnings of excitement in his heart. Jasper had found her. He would finally have his daughter. And she would be a vampire as it was meant to be.

"Has she completed the change? Is she having difficulty with blood lust?"

"Uh no, not exactly. I haven't changed her yet."

"What the hell are you waiting for son? Bite her before Edward finds you and tries to kill her or worse. You know he would rather see her dead than be with you!"

"Oh yeah, about that. See I bit her already. She just ain't changing Carlisle."

That was impossible. Jasper could hear the disbelief in Carlisle's next words.

"You bit her and she didn't turn. That's not possible Jasper. Try again."

"I don't think it will help."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Uh, she is kinda tied up at the moment. Chained up to be more precise."

"What the hell are you doing Jasper? Turn her! There is no reason to treat her as a captive. Unchain her now."

Jasper looked in the seat next to him. He needed to get a bigger car than this damn Porsche. Something with a back seat. He also had to constantly run the defroster due to the ice buildup on the front windshield. Ice frozen on the inside. The seats were solid ice. Icicles hung from the dash to the floor. Jasper was concerned about what this would do to the strength of the chains. Bella had not woken up since he knocked her out and this was a concern as well.

"Carlisle I don't think that would be such a good idea. Listen, we are heading to a place in Oregon. We need forest and isolation. Peter has a house in the middle of nowhere. A cabin actually. I am going to text you the GPS coordinates. How soon can you come?"

"What is wrong with Bella, Jasper?"

Jasper took a deep breath. Letting it out he saw even his cold breath was visible in the interior of the car.

"Carlisle, what do you know about demon possession?"

"I'm on my way. Text me the coordinates."

Bella listened to the conversation next to Jasper. She was having so much fun making the windows freeze. She kept her eyes closed but soon she would have to open them. Then they could talk. She wondered briefly if she should keep the chains on. They were kind of kinky. She always did like being tied up. But she didn't want to give him too much confidence. She opened her eyes and sat up straighter.

"Oregon huh?"

For a vampire, Jasper did a poor job of hiding the surprise on his face.

"Shit Bella! I was getting worried about you."

"Did I stay asleep longer than you would have liked after you knocked me out?" Bella smiled.

"Yes, you could say that. I'm sorry…"

"For kidnapping me? Don't lie Jasper. Sorry means you wish you hadn't done it and we both know you would do it again. I want my family, Jasper. Take me back."

"No."

"No?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Jasper responded grinning at her.

"You still want me? After seeing what I am? The way I acted last night? I acted like a whore!"

"I know who you are Bella. What is inside you may be a mystery but I definitely know who you are."

"Do you want me to suck your cock?"

The look on Jasper's face was priceless. Bella burst out in laughter.

"Oh damn! You should have seen your face! That was great!"

"Not funny, Bella." Okay, Jasper admitted to himself. It was a little funny.

"Look if you don't want a blowjob then you should know I only like to be chained up when having sex. And only some of the time. So if you don't mind…"

Jasper watched as the chains fell off her arms and legs, the locks seeming to melt off. Bella shook them off and ran her fingers through her hair.

"How did you do that Bella?"

"A girl never tells her secrets Jasper." Bella smiled and blushed slightly. This was the first blush he had seen on her since they found her. She used to blush all the time.

"Bella are you the reason there is ice in the cab of the car?"

"Yes, probably. It happens sometimes."

"Could you make it stop?"

"Maybe…"

"Would you please do so then?"

"I will think about it. But you have to do something for me first."

"And what is that?" Jasper asked, thinking it would be some sexual act.

"I want you to tell me what it felt like the first time you killed a man. I mean as a human. I want all the details. I want all the gory details. You tell me that Jasper Whitlock and I may turn up the temperature."

Jasper was speechless. He was not expecting that.

"It wasn't that long ago Jasper. What's a hundred or so years?"

"I…my human memories are kind of fuzzy Bella."

"Tell me Jasper. Please?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know you. I know the good things about you. I want to know everything."

"Okay. I don't know his name. He was a union scout. He had been tracking my troops movements around what would be Pasadena now. East of Houston in the bog.

I doubled back from my troops and stayed in cover all night. He came the next day. I jumped out in front of him and fired, hoping to shoot him off his horse. He fell as I expected and then hit the ground hard. His horse took off.

I had been up all night. I don't know how I missed that closely. But I did. When I approached his body, he jumped me. We fought on the ground. He wound up on top of me. He pulled a knife out of his boot and swung down. I stopped his arm inches from the knife point hitting my face. He had been up all night as well. He was a strong man. But I was not going to die that day. I twisted his arm. He used his weight to try to drive the knife into me and I slid to the side and rolled. I was on top of him and I found the knife in my hands. He thought I was going for his face so he threw his hands up. I stabbed him between the ribs. I twisted the knife and could feel it cutting his heart to shreds. I was so jacked up, I didn't have time to think about it. We looked into each other's eyes. Neither one of us believing what happened. He couldn't have been any older than I was. I pulled the knife out of him. Blood was coming up from his mouth and pouring out of his side. I stayed there, straddled over his waist watching him die. I knew the moment he did. His eyes. The life went out of his eyes."

"Wow." Bella whispered.

"Yeah, wow. I vomited that night. Before I went to sleep I threw up. I had killed a man. I had nearly been killed. But I went with the intention of killing him. It was supposed to be simple. I stepped out, shot him and left. Things got messy though."

"Thank you Jasper."

Instantly the temperature in the car went back to normal. The ice had been there. The seats and dash were soaking wet. Except Bella's seat. Jasper could feel his jeans getting soaked.

"You can control that?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Bella tell me what happened."

"Not now. I guess from your phone call, Carlisle is coming."

"Yes."

"Then there is no point in talking about it now only to tell him about it later."

"Okay. Well we have quite a drive ahead of us. What would you like to talk about."

"Tell me why you love me."

"What?"

"Tell me why you love me. You're the big bad vampire walking around saying I am yours and get your hands off my mate, grrrrr…"

Jasper laughed. "I do not sound like that."

"Whatever. But seriously. You say I'm your mate. You have never once said if you loved me. It matters you know. Why should I fight to be with you if you don't even love me? Alice even said she loved me. Is that beneath you? Feelings? Because it would kind of be very ironic if it was."

"It's not that it is beneath me Bella. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. It seems the whole time I have known you I have had to repress my feelings. It's kind of a new thing."

"So do you love me?"

Jasper stared into her big brown eyes.

"I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Yes Bella, I love you."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, what was so special about me? I'm just an ordinary teenage clumsy girl. My breasts aren't exceptionally large. I don't have a supermodel body. So why? The whole mating thing?"

"No, it has more to do with you. You looked at me from the start and you were never afraid. You have courage and you arent afraid to love. And you have a great body. Your breasts are perfect. And you aren't ordinary. You are far from ordinary." Jasper winked at her.

"I like your hair."

"What?"

"Your hair. It's much better than Edwards. You have a nice ass too. Not that anybody could tell if you didn't look hard enough. Always wearing those clothes Alice hid you in. You look much better like this."

"Thanks." Having this talk with her was a dream come true. He wanted this for so long. He had been so jealous. Jasper could almost forget the nightmare of the night before. Almost. But it was still there.

"So tell me what everyone has been doing."

"Who?"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"The Cullens, idiot."

"It hasn't been pretty. Esme is a wreck. She sobs most of the time when she thinks no one is listening. Edward left the family for a long time. It was nice. Carlisle told me on the phone that he Edward is now looking for Alice and I. He says he is going to kill me if I change you."

"Wow. You must be scared." Bella said with a look of horror on her face. Then she laughed.

"You don't think I should be huh?"

"You aren't. I mean they don't call you the God of War for nothing, I imagine."

Jasper froze.

"Bella, who told you I was once called the God of War?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She looked confused. "It must have been someone at school."

"You mean someone at Forks High School?"

"Yeah I think it was Mike Newton. Or no, it was Ben. Yeah it must have been Ben Cheney who told me. I'm pretty sure. But it could have been Mike."

Jasper decided not to push the issue as Bella did not seem inclined to go into detail and was staring out the passenger side window. He would get answers eventually. But he was afraid he may not like the answers he got.

The rest of the trip was fun. Bella was the same funny slightly sarcastic girl she had always been. She slept. They stopped to eat. Jasper and Alice took turns sitting with her while they each hunted. Peter refused to hunt. Jasper was worried. He needed to eat. Peter actually told Jasper he was considering eating animals. Whatever the hell it was that Peter saw, scared the hell out of him. He still didn't look right. His eyes were strange. Wary. They arrived at the cabin in Oregon in the morning. Jasper gently woke Bella up by brushing her hair with his hand. Carlisle was already there waiting for them.

Jasper opened the door and Bella stood stretching her legs. Then she saw Carlisle. Jasper wasn't sure what to expect. She had said nothing but nice things about Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. She didn't talk about Rose and Edward much. He was relieved to see Bella smiling at Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled and whispered her name. Bella ran towards him and he opened his arms.

It seemed like it happened in slow motion. Bella reached Carlisle and he had his hands open. Then she changed. From behind all Jasper and Alice could see was her hair turn dark, blood red. She grabbed Carlisle by the neck and slammed him to the ground. Stepping on his chest she looked down on him and grinned. Jasper and Alice moved around to see her. Peter and Charlotte stayed back. Her face looked human but she had deep slashes across her face. Almost like knife wounds. They were bleeding. Blood was dripping on Carlisle.

It wasn't her voice that came out next. It was the voice of a little girl. We all stood there too stunned to do anything but watch.

"Hello big brother. Pater tuus dicat salve ab inferno. Did vos scire erat stupri vester parvulus, soror?"

Jasper and Alice snapped out of their trances first. Bella never made a move. Just stood over Carlisle while blood dripped from her face onto his. They ran to her. Alice grabbed her around her waist and Jasper pulled her back by her shoulders. Bella collapsed in their arms. Her face was normal. But Carlisle's face was still covered in blood.

"Bella? Bella? Carlisle do something!" Jasper said in a panic.

"She is breathing Jasper. Take her inside and lay her down on the bed. And if you have any rope in that truck get it. We are going to need it."

A/N

Latin Translation of Pater tuus dicat salve ab inferno. Did vos scire erat stupri vester parvulus, soror?"

"Your father says hello from hell. Did you know he was f*# #ing your little sister?"

For those wondering, I am not going to kill Edward off in this story.

No I have something much worse planned for him this time ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own it.

A/N. Just remember. I told ya'll this story was dark. I realize this is out of my norm as some reviewers have noted. But come on. My last story had Bella be a manic depressive alcoholic who had post traumatic stress disorder from being tortured and who attempted suicide and died twice before being revived. Ya'll had to see this coming ;)

Chapter 7- Lilith meets the Cullens

Carlisle sat with Bella by her bedside. He thought back to the beautiful girl Edward had first brought home. The girl who was considerate enough to eat before she came to dinner because she understood they didn't eat food. The girl he had allowed Edward to drag into this nightmare. Her parents dead. Her life in ruins. A vampire ex-boyfriend who may possibly want to kill her rather than let her vampire mate claim her.

And now this.

She had not woken up since she collapsed outside. He and Jasper had tied her to the bed. He doubted the ropes would hold despite how thoroughly they had tied her. He watched her breath enter and leave her body. He saw her breath in the air. Because despite the 75 degree temperature outside it was 20 degrees in this room. Jasper stood in the corner of the room.

Carlisle had thought that perhaps Bella had developed some sort of schizophrenia due to the stress that she had been under. But all delusions of that were washed away when she lifted him by the neck and slammed him to the ground. The site of her standing over him with her face slashed, dripping blood on his face was one he wished he could wipe from his vampire memory.

Jasper had filled him in on what he knew. Apparently Bella had become possessed by a demon which most likely is why she was alive. Carlisle had told Jasper about seeing Bella in New York. Jasper was slightly surprised but at this point it would take a lot to surprise either one of them. Carlisle had called Esme to tell her what was going on. He asked her not to come but she insisted. She was on her way now.

"Carlisle? Jasper?"

The two vampires looked up and saw Bella had woken up. She looked very confused.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle? Why am I tied to the bed?"

"Bella do you remember what happened when you arrived here?"

"No. No I was talking to Jasper and I fell asleep. I remember waking up and then I must have fallen asleep again… and then I woke up tied to this bed. Where is Jasper?"

"I'm here Bella." Jasper rushed to her side.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Why is it so cold in here? I'm so cold."

Carlisle glanced at Jasper.

"Bella we aren't sure why. We think you may know. But we need you to tell was what happened in Texas."

"What do you mean? Victoria tracked me to Texas after I left Forks. I ran my truck off the road trying to avoid her. I was hurt and dying. She told me to run to a bar. If I could make it then she would not kill Angela. I walked into the bar and collapsed."

"And what happened next?" Carlisle asked her softly.

"I woke up and was okay. I met the people who owned the bar. They took me in. We lived in a house on a ranch. We slept together, ate together, worked together. And then you and Alice came. I went to talk to you and you took me. We drove here. And now I am in this bed. I'm confused. Why am I tied down?"

"Bella…"Carlisle answered. "You have something inside you."

"I'm pregnant?!"

"No. No. I mean you have something inside you. A…"

"You have a demon in you Bella. You are possessed." Jasper responded bluntly.

"How is that even possible?" Bella asked, a look of panic on her face.

"We don't know." Carlisle answered truthfully. "Are you hungry?"

"No, but I need to use the restroom."

Carlisle and Jasper looked at each other.

"I'm really serious guys. I am human you know."

"Uh…"

"Jasper, seriously. I need to go now!"

"Alice!" Jasper said.

Alice was inside the room before the sound left his mouth. She walked over and began untying Bella's hands.

"Alice, I'm not sure…"

"Shut it Carlisle, She needs to pee. Get over it. You going to put a diaper on her?" Alice asked. She was still angry about the way they were treating Bella.

Bella rubbed her wrists as Alice untied them. This made Jasper feel guilty but there was nothing he could do.

"Bella when you come back we really need to tie you back down."

Bella looked at Jasper with a straight face.

"I love you too dear." She responded and then rolled her eyes.

Alice walked Bella to the bathroom. Jasper and Carlisle listened intently outside the door. Peter and Charlotte were outside the cabin.

They heard the toilet flush.

And then nothing.

Jasper looked at Carlisle.

"Alice? Bella? Everything okay in there?"

Silence. Jasper thought he heard soft moans. Was one of them hurt? Both of them?

Jasper opened the door.

He found Bella sitting on the sink with her legs wrapped around Alice. They were locked in a passionate kiss. They stopped and Bella turned towards the duo standing in the doorway.

She winked and Jasper saw a flash of black cross her eyes.

"Uh, Alice."

"What Carlisle?" Alice softly asked, sniffing Bella's neck, darting her tongue behind her ear.

"I think it's time we put Bella back to bed."

Alice and Bella both smiled.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea Carlisle." Alice smiled.

"Alice? Will you tie me up? If they want me restrained I want you to be the one to do it baby." Bella whispered in her ear.

"Of course my love. Whatever you want."

Bella unwound herself from Alice. Jasper could only think about how badly he wanted them both and a large part of him at that moment wished he would not have called Carlisle. But this was for the best.

Right?

Alice walked between Carlisle and Jasper holding Alice's hand. They entered the bed room and Bella took off her shirt and jeans. She was only in a pair of small cotton blue panties and a matching bra. She turned to look at Jasper.

"Do you still like my body Jasper?"

"Yes Bella."

"Carlisle seems to like it too…" She smiled.

Jasper looked at Carlisle who was staring at Bella.

"Bella, Jasper, that is not true. I'm a doctor. I'm here to help you. And it is really too cold in here for you to be in your undergarments."

"Alice likes me this way. Don't you Alice?" Bella responded running her hand over Alice's breasts and then lying on the bed.

"Tie me up Alice. Make it good." She grinned.

Alice seemed to be in another world. A world where only her and Bella existed. Unfortunately Bella wasn't in that world.

"Look Jasper. Carlisle likes to look at my nipples poking through my bra. They are hard as little pebbles if you were wondering Carlisle. Tiny brown pebbles. Abe used to tell me they were so cute and fun to nibble on. Do you want a nibble Carlisle? Come on Daddy. You think of me like a daughter right? Like father like son?"

"Carlisle what is she talking about?" Jasper said getting angry at seeing Carlisle Cullen, staring at his mate as she is tied up by his wife in bed…okay, this whole situation is fucked up he admitted to himself.

Rather than answering Jasper which would start an argument, a goal Carlisle was sure Bella wished to accomplish, he asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Lillith."

"As in the Lillith? The first wife of Adam?"

"I have been a lot of wives. I've been a lot of husbands too. Mistresses, one night stands, guys who say they love you and don't call back. I have been them all."

"And what do you want with Bella?"

"She is my host. I am her strength. She is the one I have decided to gift with my eternal presence. Her soul called to me. When she needed me most, I was there. She needs to get back to her brothers and sisters. Trust me vampire. I am doing you a favor. You do not want to be around her when she is angry or full of lust. She can be quite the handful. Alice could you tie my left wrist a little tighter? I like the feel of a tight rope restraining me." Bella smiled at Alice, who dutifully began re restraining Bella's left hand.

"Perfect lover."

"I'm glad you like it Bella."

Bella looked back at Carlisle.

"Do you understand? Bella accepted me. We are one. For eternity. There is no we, only me."

"I can cast you out." Carlisle said.

"You want to warn us about Bella so we will make her leave. You have no reason to warn us. You lie. All demons lie." Jasper joined in.

"You are a subject of God. We are all under his domain. YOU will do as commanded by the Lord." Carlisle said with strength in his voice.

"No I won't."

"Yes you will." Carlisle said with conviction.

"Oh okay, fine…no wait, no I won't." She stared laughing. Bella apparently found this funny.

"I want to speak to Bella."

"What makes you think you aren't speaking to Bella right now?"

"You have possessed her."

"No, possession would require me to enter her without her consent. She consented. She wanted me. And now there is no we. We are one. I am Bella. This is me Carlisle. Whether you fucking like it not, you pacifist pussy!"

Bella spit across the room. It landed with uncanny precision on Carlisle's face. Her face contorted and her back arched. The room began shaking. Alice ran to Jasper's side and held his waist suddenly very afraid. Jasper just stared at Bella, not believing his eyes.

The bed began to rise. It was hovering off the floor. Bella stayed with her back arched, arms pulling on the ropes. Jasper attempted to pull the bed down and couldn't budge it.

The bed hovered for thirty seconds and then dropped, slamming into the floor. The room got colder.

"Leave this room and don't enter until Esme is here. I want my mommy Carlisle. Please Daddy?" The creature asked in Bella's normal voice.

"You won't have her."

"If you let me see her I will stay and let you play your witchcraft games. At least for a little while."

"What are you talking about?"

"You plan to perform an exorcism don't you? A vampire performing an exorcism. This shit should be good. God's forgotten child calling on him to banish the devil." Bella began laughing again. Only it was her laugh. That made it even more disturbing.

"Let's go Jasper. Alice."

"Carlisle?"

"What Bella?" Carlisle asked without turning around to look at her.

Bella smiled. "Jasper is getting hungry. He will have to suck a deer dry soon. You can come back and fuck me if you want to. I won't resist. I won't tell Esme. I'll even let you fuck Alice if you are good enough to get me off. You can taste these nipples you are staring so hard at."

Carlisle, Jasper and Alice walked out of the room and the door closed behind them. No one had pushed it.

Jasper was angry. Why was Bella tempting Carlisle? What the hell was wrong with Alice?

"What the hell, Alice? Why the hell were you making out with her in the bathroom?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry Jazz. You know I love her. I couldn't help myself."

"That isn't Bella!"

"I think it is Jazz. As much as we may hate to admit it, I think it is."

Bella lay in the bed almost drifting off to sleep. The trick with the bed took a lot out of her. She wouldn't have been able to do it last week. She was growing stronger. Luckily there was enough repressed lust in these vampires that she wouldn't go hungry. The demon possession thing was fun. As if she didn't have control of the beast. She had accepted her beast the night she killed Felix. She was at peace with herself. As much peace as a person could be, who only wanted revenge.

She was thankful that Abe and the Master had given her this opportunity for revenge. They understood, not all revenge ended in death. Sometimes living was worse. Of course this all fit into the long term plan as well. She did feel a little guilty about using Jasper. She thought he may really love her. Alice also. And truth be told, she loved and wanted them both very badly.

She had spoken with her brothers and sisters about his before she left.

Abe decided to go on with the mission and see how things played out. The Master would decide who and what she was to those two. That time would come. But she would always belong to her family. Her real family. Not this faux family the Cullens believed themselves to be. Carlisle abandoned her. The whole family did. At least Jasper and Alice could own up to it. At least they never stopped loving her, were trying to protect her, and had come back for her, no matter how misguided their attempts may have been. She hoped the Master let her keep them for herself but she would obey regardless. It isn't that she had to. Her demonic self would do as she pleases. No, this was pure devotion. Devotion for her first real lover. The first to plant its dark seed inside her. The first to save her and welcome her in unconditionally. She belonged to the Master first and foremost. If Jasper absolutely had to have his Mate one day, he would belong to her. Not the other way around. Bella noticed it was getting dark outside. Time to have fun. Esme should be here soon. She watched the ropes unwind from her hands. Really crappy knots. Alice wouldn't make much of a sailor or a hangwoman she supposed.

Alice was so cute. Her lips tasted so good. Her breasts were warm in Bella's hands. She could feel the softness and the warmth even through the clothes she had on. Alice never noticed that Bella wasn't so fragile herself.

If Jasper couldn't be hers because he would not accept her as she was, Bella was definitely taking Alice. Her Master and family wouldn't begrudge her having a love. She would share her with them. Alice's soul was almost pure. Like Bella's used to be. Bella could fix that.

The ropes had come unwound from her wrists. She heard the car pull up outside. She stood up from the bed and stretched her muscles. She was still human after all, when she wanted to be. Bella picked up her clothes from the floor and dressed. The door opened at a glance from her and the temperature was normal. These idiots believed she couldn't control herself. They would soon learn just how much control she had. Over all of them. For now, it was time to say his to mommy dearest, she thought with a grin. The one who abandoned her. The one who still existed. The one who didn't get her face ripped off by Victoria and her heart pulled out of her chest.

Esme, Rose and Emmett jumped out of the car and ran for the house only to be stopped by Carlisle and Jasper.

"Esme calm down." Carlisle told her placing his arms on her shoulders to hold her back.

"Get out of my way Carlisle."

"Bella isn't exactly Bella right now. Let her sleep and maybe she will be back in the morning."

"Where is she?"

"She is tied to the bed right now."

"Tied to the bed! Still? She hasn't come out of it yet?"

"She did for a while. But then the demon that possesses her came out. We think it is a fairly strong demon. It must have saved her from dying. To do that, the demon must be very strong."

"Dying? You mean Victoria? She got her didn't she? Dammit Carlisle I told you we shouldn't have left her! You should have killed Edward! We could have had her with us! YOU are supposed to be the leader of this coven and you are a damn fool!" Esme was getting angrier as she was prone to do when getting worked up. Carlisle began thinking of ways to calm her when they all turned at her voice.

"Mom? I mean Esme? Is it really you? I missed you so much."

Carlisle turned to see Bella with tears in her eyes, smiling. He glanced at Jasper who had a look of surprise and concern on his face. How had she gotten loose? Carlisle remembered Jasper telling him how she slipped the chains off but this…

Esme ran to Bella in half a second and had her wrapped up in her arms. Bella was hugging her tightly.

"You can call me mom, Bella. You can call me anything you want. I am so sorry we left you. I am so sorry."

"I know. I just…I just missed you. I missed you so much. I had Charlie but I needed a mother so bad. I missed you so bad Esme."

"Bella how did you…"

"Shut up Carlisle." Esme responded without looking at him, still sobbing into Bella's hair. They were both crying.

"Esme, Bella really needs to lie down."

"I just got here Carlisle! Back off!"

"No, he's right Esme. I am tired. I don't know why. I haven't been feeling myself lately. Carlisle thinks something is wrong with me."

"Bella?" Emmett said her name quietly.

"Emmett? You came?"

"Of course. I…I don't know what to say, Bella. I'm so…"

"No. Don't apologize. Just promise you will never leave me again and we can forget this whole thing. Both of you."

Emmett ran to Bella and wrapped her up in a hug, lifting her off the ground as Esme stepped aside. Bella began giggling. Just like she used to when Emmett would do the same thing at the Cullen House in Forks.

"Whoa there little sis. You have gotten sturdier."

"Emmett! Are you saying I'm fat!" Bella asked smiling as he put her down.

"No. I just mean. You don't feel as delicate as you used to." Emmett was now looking at her with suspicion, sensing something wasn't right. But she still smelled he same. Still strawberries.

"Carlisle, you have had me tied up all day and it was burning up in there. I need a bath. Esme can you come talk to me while I bathe? I want to catch up. We missed so much time. I want to tell you everything I have been up too."

"Of course Bella."

"Esme that is really not a good idea!" Jasper warned her.

"If anybody is going to see her bathe it is me." Alice stated, stepping up to Esme who had a confused look on her face. "She is mine."

"Actually Alice, she is my mate."

Alice turned with a look of fury on her face towards Jasper. Then the look was gone. She was smiling. "Of course Jazzy. I know that."

"Please Esme. Carry me?" Bella whispered.

Before any of them could move, Esme had Bella in her arms and was in the bathroom. Bella giggled when she sat her down and closed the door.

"Would you wash my back? The ride up here sitting in a car got me feeling dirty."

"Of course baby girl."

Bella began undressing. Esme began running the steaming water. She did not notice that the lights had gone down. Or the candle on the table next to the bathroom sink and the one in the frosted glass window had lit on their own.

And she most definitely did not hear the vampires beating on the door trying to get inside, unable to break a simple wooden door.

Bella undressed and sunk in the water, moaning as the water soothed her muscles. Muscles that were tired from being stretched by ropes all day. She would have been very annoyed if Abe's sessions hadn't conditioned her to such things.

Bella leaned forward in the tub and smiled as Esme began washing her back, running the warm soapy towel all over her back down to nearly her ass.

"Slower please. That feels so good."

"Of course Bella."

"Esme I really do forgive you for leaving me. I just want you back so badly. Swear to me that you will never leave me."

"I swear Bella." Esme responded without hesitation.

Bella lay back in the tub, her back resting on the edge.

"Esme? My arms are so tired from being tied down all day. I can barely move them. Would you bathe the rest of me? Please? Unless it makes you uncomfortable."

"Of course not Bella. You are my daughter. I have no problem taking care of any of your needs." Esme was so excited that Bella had forgiven her. She couldn't believe it was this easy. But she wanted to. She wanted to believe her so badly.

Esme began rubbing the towel around Bella's neck and washed her way down her body. When the towel brushed Bella's breast, she gasped. Esme noticed.

"I'm sorry Esme. That just felt…so good. I haven't been…alone in a while, if you know what I mean."

"I understand Bella. Would you like me to stop and give you some time to yourself?"

"No, please don't Esme."

Esme continued washing her body. When she reached her pelvis Bella spread her legs and lightly moaned again.

"Esme that feels so good. You are so good to me. Thank you for not letting this bother you. You are so wonderful."

"Of course Bella. Anything for you." Esme was running her free hand through Bella's wet hair.

Bella continued to grind into the towel in Esme's hand under the hot water. Water that had still not lost any of its heat.

"Esme would you lay that large towel on the floor? I want to get out now. I want to lay down for a second and let myself recover."

"Of course dear." Esme never stopped to ask why Bella wanted to lay down. She only did as she was told. She wanted to make her happy. Bella stood in the bath and stepped out. Water was running down her body. Steam rising off. She lay on the side of the tub on the thick towel. Her fingers began pinching her nipples.

"Esme please help me. I need…I need to get off. I can't do it myself. Can you?"

Esme never questioned her. She just wanted to make her happy.

"What do you want Bella?"

"Can you…" Bella turned red in a blush that went down the middle of her chest.

"What do you want Bella?"

"With your mouth. Please? I need this so bad. You understand Esme. You know a woman has needs. And Carlisle and Jasper they keep me chained up like I'm a prisoner. I just need…"

"I understand Bella. I will do whatever you need."

Bella smiled as she watched Esme spread her legs and she felt her tongue. Esme surprisingly for a woman who had never been with another woman in her entire existence knew what she was doing. Maybe it was natural for her. Maybe she could find the point where the most blood pooled and paid attention there a little bit more.

Esme for her part was in a daze. She was simply doing Bella a favor. Giving her what she needed. She needed to take care of Bella. Whatever it was. Bella felt her orgasm building. She arched her back and screamed. And kept screaming. Esme's head rose with a look of horror.

"HELP, HELP!"

Carlisle and Jasper who had been trying to get into this whole time finally found the door give way to them. The door sprung open and they saw Bella scrambling naked towards the wall with Esme at face level with Bella's sex.

"What the hell!" Jasper asked astonished.

"Carlisle, Jasper get her off! She won't stop. Please. Please keep her away!"

Carlisle picked up Esme from the floor. "What are you doing?"

Esme had no idea. She had been washing Bella's back and talking to her about needs. Needs, then…she realized what she had done. She had done that! To Bella!

"She threw me out of the tub and went down on me! That's what she fucking did. Keep her away from me!"

Esme was moved out of the room by Carlisle. Jasper, who had never seen his Mate completely nude, much less covered in glistening water, simply stared at her. Bella felt the lust go up in the room. Jasper felt Bella's lust rise staring at the erection he now had.

They locked eyes and Bella winked at him grinning. He heard her voice in his ear as if whispered straight into his ear drum.

"Like what you see Major? Want to take me? All you have to do is give in. Become the vampire we both know you are. Not the pussy the Cullens have turned you into. You can fuck me on the floor right now and nobody could stop you. If you really didn't want them too. Are you willing to kill to have me?"

Jasper was losing control. And then he felt Emmett and Rose's arms around him, pulling him from the door. Bella had sat up on her elbows and gave him a little wave with her fingers. Soon she was alone. Bella rose and put on her clothes. She really would have to get some new ones soon. Outside the window she could hear Peter fucking Charlotte on the ground. This was the third time today. Maybe he was trying to fuck up the courage to enter her residence. Or maybe Charlotte was just that good.

Bella walked into the living area and saw the Cullens standing, not saying a word. Except Esme. She was sitting with a look of shock on her face. Bella walked up to her.

"You think of me as a daughter? Is that what you did to Alice and Rose? I can't believe you did that to me Esme. First you abandoned me and now you do that? You broke my trust."

Bella turned to Carlisle. "I'm going to bed now. Don't bother me and don't bother tying me up. It doesn't work and I have had enough fun with you today. Jasper, Alice, come with me. I want you both to watch me sleep. You will protect me from the others, right?"

"Of course Bella." Alice answered quickly and then glared at Esme. "We won't let anything happen to you, will we Jasper?"

Jasper stood still, not breathing. He was so confused. What just happened? He knows Bella did this. But how could she make Esme fall so easily. This didn't make since. Did Esme instigate it? He shook his head and concentrated on what mattered. His Mate needed him.

"Of course not Alice. Nothing and no one will hurt Bella."

Bella turned towards the bedroom with her two vampires following and smiled. Today was an interesting day. Tomorrow would be even better. She hoped the excitement didn't keep her from sleeping. The gang was all here. Except for one. But she would be seeing him soon enough. And she couldn't wait. It would be a memorable reunion.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own it.

Chapter 8- Edward and Bella, A love story.

Jasper and Alice held vigil over Bella all night. She never moved in her sleep. Alice remembered how she used to toss and turn. Now she laid on her back with a smile on her face. She wasn't sure what Carlisle had planned for Bella when she woke. She hadn't asked. She just trusted that Jasper would not let anything happen to her. She also wasn't sure at what point Bella was no longer in bed. She had looked at Jasper who had caught her eye. When they looked back at Bella the bed was empty. Alice looked at the untouched window. Jasper ran into the living room followed by Alice to see the Cullens still standing silently.

Carlisle was the first to notice their presence.

"What's wrong? Is she, is it, there again?"

"I don't know. She disappeared." Jasper said.

"How did she disappear? Weren't you watching her?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Hey, she was there one minute, the next minute she was gone." Jasper said frustrated. He had no idea how she pulled this one off.

"Can she do that?" Rose asked.

"Who the hell knows? She made a bed lift 4 feet off the ground yesterday."

"She couldn't have gotten far. We can track her scent. With luck we should have her quickly."

"Maybe we should wait." Emmett commented.

Jasper turned and stared at him.

Emmett threw his hands up.

"Hey all I am saying is that she is kind of…I mean maybe we should wait for the sun to come up. That's all I'm saying."

Jasper stared at Emmett trying to understand.

"Are you frightened of her Emmett? Of Bella? You have to be kidding me!"

"Dammit Jasper, in his defense she has been doing some pretty freaky things." Rose joined in. Esme still sat on the couch, not saying a word.

Jasper was about to respond when Peter and Charlotte ran into the house. They had not been in here since they arrived. Jasper had an idea Peter would be burning it down the minute they left.

"Major, you uh…Mate, is outside. Standing in the front yard."

"What is she doing there?" Jasper asked confused. He figured Bella would have tried to escape.

"Hell if I know. She is just looking at the ground standing still. I thought about asking her…but I figured I would just come get you."

Jasper was relieved she was still here and concerned about what the fuck she was doing out there.

"Everybody stay inside. I don't want her spooked." Jasper said to the gathered vampires who were currently looking out the window.

"You don't want her spooked? You should check her out! I'm the one who is fucking spooked!" Emmett responded.

Jasper opened the door. No more than 50 feet away from him was Bella. He could grab her before she could move. But that could piss her off.

Jasper understood immediately why Emmett was spooked. Bella was standing straight up staring at the ground. Her hair was falling all around her face. He couldn't see her face. She stood still. Not seeming to move an inch.

He slowly approached.

"Bella?"

"Listen to me Jasper. I love you. I do. I want to spend hours making love to you. But there are some things I have to take care of. And you can't come. I will be back in a few days. It is very important that you all stay here. It isn't safe for them if any of you leave. I swear I will be back for you if you stay."

Bella looked at Jasper. Her face was her own. He didn't want her to go.

"Please Bella. Let me come with you."

"No Jasper. I said I had to do this myself and I will. If you want to be my Mate you have to respect my wishes. Understand?"

"Yes Bella." She was right. But right now she was not herself. Or was she? Was there no going back from this?

Bella laughed. "Don't worry Yoda. I will be back to complete my training. But first I have to face Darth Vader."

Jasper believed that was a line from a Star Wars movie. Yes he was almost positive. He grinned at her.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. He had never properly kissed her. Alice had. He was jealous.

"Yes Jasper."

Bella stepped forward and met him as he walked up. She wrapped her arms around him and their lips met. Her lips were what he was waiting for his whole life. He felt more love and passion in her kiss than he had in the hundreds of women he had had in his past. The kiss seemed to last forever and ended way too soon. He also realized he didn't have to hold back with her. He never even thought about it. He knew he couldn't hurt her.

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you Bella."

"Take care of our Alice and let her know I will be back."

"How are you leaving Bella? Can I give you a ride at least?" Jasper asked, desperate for any longer contact that would shorten their separation.

It was then that he noticed she was getting taller. No, she was coming off the ground slowly. He watched her as she rose twenty feet above his head. She looked at him and grinned.

"I am a leaf on the wind. Watch how I soar."

And then Bella Swan was gone.

Jasper walked back into the house. Everyone was in the living room and everyone had seen what happened. Except Esme. Apparently as she had not moved from the couch.

"Jasper I know she is your mate and all and I mean no disrespect, but did that crazy bitch just fly out of here?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, yeah she did. She said she would be back in a few days and it wasn't safe for us if we left here."

"So what are we going to do? Rose asked.

Alice, Peter and Charlotte looked at Jasper. Emmett, Rose and Esme who finally decided to join the party looked at Carlisle. Carlisle looked at Jasper.

"We stay and we wait. This time we hope she doesn't abandon us."

"I need to make a call Jasper. I need information. I have friends in the church who may be able to give us information. Who may be able to help."

Jasper nodded. "Do what you need to do Carlisle."

Carlisle reached in his pocket. He then looked around.

"Rose, could you call my phone? I seem to have misplaced it."

"Of course Carlisle."

Rose dialed the phone number and no one heard anything. Until it was answered on the other end.

"Hello? Lilly speaking."

The vampires' faces froze. Jasper nodded at Rose.

"Uh Bella? Why do you have Carlisle's phone?"

She giggled on the other end of the line.

"Please apologize to him. I had to borrow it. Tell him I will get it back to him in a few days"

And the call ended.

Bella stood on the side of the road. She watched the headlights get nearer. The car pulled up and she opened the door and got in.

"Have you been having fun Lilly?"

"Abe you have no idea how much fun I have had." Bella grinned. "You are late by the way." She frowned at him.

"Sorry my dear. I got hung up in traffic." He smiled.

"So how is the family? Does my Cindi miss me?"

"They are very agitated without you."

"Does the Master want me back?" Bella asked quietly.

"No. Carry on. This is your time. Soon we will be out of Texas. It will be time to take our place in this world and do the work we agreed upon so long ago. But first the Master will finally give us what we have craved for so long."

"Maria?"

"Oh yes."

"And what about Jasper and Alice?"

"Unknown at this time. A very fluid situation. Do you love them?"

Bella was quiet for a minute.

"Yes."

"I see."

"I love you all too Abe."

"I know my Lilly. If the Master deems it suitable there will be room for your mate and friend. Cindi may be jealous though." Abe said winking at her.

"I don't want anyone to be jealous."

Abe smiled and leaned over to kiss Bella on the cheek.

"It will all work out my little hellcat. We do have souls. And we can love. Don't ever shut yourself off from that. Or we will become beasts. Now you have a phone call to make don't you?"

"Yes. Are you sure he is there?"

"He has been for a month. Sitting in that house. Convinced you will come back to Forks if you are alive at all."

Bella looked in the contacts and found his number. He answered on the first ring.

"Carlisle. Have you heard from Jasper? Does he have her?"

"Hello Edward."

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward. I'm…I'm so scared. I escaped Jasper again. He was with Carlisle. Rose helped me escape. I took Carlisle's phone. I'm almost to Forks. Edward I know you said you didn't…you wouldn't see me again but I'm scared Edward. Jasper said he was going to change me. I don't know what to do Edward. He thinks I belong to him. Alice nearly raped me Edward! Alice! I don't…I need you."

"Bella calm down. Come to the house. I am in Forks. I am the only one here. I can keep you safe."

"Do you promise Edward?"

"Yes Bella. Love, just come to me and I will keep you safe."

"I can be there in thirty minutes."

"I will be waiting."

Bella ended the call as Abe was pulling the car to the side of the road. He got out and handed her the keys.

"Where are you going to be?" She asked.

"I don't know. I may take a walk. Enjoy the Pacific Northwest. It really is beautiful, maybe find a bed and breakfast somewhere. Enjoy myself for a few days." Abe smiled at her. "Have fun Lilly."

Bella reached up and kissed Abe on the lips.

"I love you Abaddon."

"I love you Lillith."

He kissed her harder and let her go.

"Cindi will be very jealous now."

"I will make it up to her."

Edward waited with great sorrow in his heart. He ached to see Bella again. What no one in the family understood was how much he loved her. But their idea of love was turning her into a vampire. An undead bloodsucker like him.

And the family thought she belonged to Jasper. Edward knew Jasper's mind better than anyone. He knew what a bastard he was. A man capable of great cruelty. A man who could spread love and chose violence.

The sad part of it was that Edward knew Jasper really loved Bella. Alice did as well, as disturbing as the thought was.

And if Edward allowed Bella to fall into Jaspers hands again, she would be damned to this life. A sexual slave to Jasper and his wife. Jasper had already gotten her once. Edward would make sure it didn't happen again. He heard the car pull into the drive.

He heard the knock on the door. Opening the door he saw the only woman he had ever loved in his life.

"Bella."

"Edward." She sighed running into his arms. He held her close. God he missed the smell of her blood. The scent of her hair. Her softness. The warmth of her body. How delicate she felt in his arms. His lamb.

He ran his fingers down her cheek. She looked so tired. He felt her tiny hands rubbing his back. He had thought about taking her to their meadow one more time. He thought about making her his first sexual encounter. If she didn't survive it really didn't matter at this point. He would make it quick though. He owed her that much. He did love her. That's why this had to happen.

Edward walked her in and sat on the couch, pulling her into his lap.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Edward."

"No love. I was waiting for you. Hoping you would come back."

"You know about my dad?" Bella asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"I know he died. What happened Bella?"

"Victoria."

"I'm so sorry Bella. I thought leaving you, would protect you. I never…"

"It's not your fault Edward."

It was but Bella wasn't ready to let him know that. Yet.

"How did you get away Bella?"

"I ran. I ran and ran. She caught me though. Jasper found me and killed her. I have been with him ever since. He began talking about changing me. But I don't want forever. Not without you Edward. I want you to turn me. I mean…if you love me."

"Of course I love you Bella. But I left because I didn't want you tempted with this life. I didn't want your soul to be damned. Don't ask me too now."

"Edward, I can't rely on you for protection. Jasper will get me eventually. You know this."

Bella was angry.

It was time to finish this. To do the thing he came to Forks to do in the first place.

"Okay Bella."

"Okay?"

"Yes, I will change you."

"Will you love me?" Bella whispered.

"Yes. I do love you Bella. I always have and I always will. Come with me love."

"Where?"

"To my bedroom. It is best to have this done as soon as possible."

Bella took Edward's hand and followed him up the stairs. She entered his room. She had not been here in so long. Nothing had changed. He walked to the stereo and she listened to her lullaby begin to play.

Edward walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt her shiver. So delicate. So innocent. And he would make sure she stayed that way.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"How bad will it hurt?"

"It will be over before you know it."

Bella sighed. She tilted her head to the side and waited for his bite. A bite that never came.

"Bella, you have been in danger since I laid eyes on you. There were two ways this could have gone. I could have changed you and let Jasper have you, or I could ensure that you go to Heaven. I won't let your soul be damned Bella."

"Edward?" Bella asked, starting to turn her head to face him.

It came quickly. Edward snapped her beck, turning her head completely around. Severing her cervical spine. A quick snap and the life was gone from her eyes. She slumped but he held her tight.

"I'm sorry my love. At least I can guarantee you will go to Heaven. And Jasper Whitlock's evil will never touch you."

Edward held her dead body closely. Her neck was twisted completely around. Her eyes were open and her mouth was hanging slack. He brushed his hands over her eyes and closed them. He heard no heartbeat. The lion had finally killed the lamb. What a sadistic lion. What a stupid lamb.

He picked her up in his arms and held her close, carrying her body downstairs and out the back door. Her head swaying from side to side at an unnatural angle. When she had called him he had gone into the forest and dug a grave. He already had a blanket at the grave to wrap her body in. He moved slowly, in no hurry to never feel her body in his arms again.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

He sat her down by the grave and stooped to spread out the blanket. Edward thought back to the first time he saw Bella's face. The second her hair was blown by the fan in biology. When she told him she loved him in the meadow. Leaving her in the woods and watching her futilely trying to find him. He wondered if she would survive that night as lost as she was. But he didn't stay around to make sure she died. He should have. It would have been a kindness to her. Her parents would probably still be alive. Knowing Bella she would have traded her life for theirs without a second thought.

Edward was lost in these thoughts when he heard the snap behind him. He turned and saw Bella. Standing. Her hands were on her head as she twisted and stretched her neck.

"Damn Edward. When you break a neck you don't fuck around do you?"

"Bella?"

"Yep."

Her eyes were black. Solid black.

"How? Are you a ghost?"

"No Edward. I'm immortal. I'm really immortal. Not like you vampires who can be torn apart and burned. I can't be killed. Ever. By anything. Much less a pussy like you."

"Bella…I don't understand."

"Understand what? You tried to kill me. You failed. Not the first time. You watched me run into the forest after you and get lost. Hoping I would die because you didn't have the guts to do it yourself."

"Bella, I was trying to save your soul."

"Want to hear an irony? Because I damned my soul, it was saved. Wrapped your head around that one." She smirked. She walked up to Edward and placed her hand on his chest. He jerked back. She didn't feel so delicate anymore. Her face was turning a shade of black. Like shadows were running across her face.

"Bella what are you. What happened to you love?"

"Edward do you know how cold it is to be a human lost in the woods in the rain? Do you have any idea?"

"No Bella."

"It sucks Edward. It was scary. You abandoned me. You left me to die. You wanted me to die from exposure? I'm not going to kill you Edward. But I have to tell you that I don't think we should see each other anymore. You just aren't right for me. I like my men in Cowboy boots. You understand of course. Right, Love?"

Bella disappeared before his eyes.

It started to rain.

Edward noticed he was cold.

How was he cold? He was shivering. He looked at his arms and realize his skin was no longer pale. He felt his heart beating. He was breathing real breaths. She had turned him into a human! Somehow she had turned him into a human!

"Bella? Bella where are you?"

Edward ran towards the house. He couldn't move as quickly of course but it wasn't far. He reached where the house should be calling Bella's name.

But the house wasn't there. Just more woods as far as he could see. And it was getting dark. He kept running but he had to stop after a few minutes. He was out of breath.

He tripped over a tree root and cut his elbow. He was bleeding. It hurt. It stung. He felt like he twisted his ankle. He was soaking wet. He couldn't stop shivering.

"Bella?"

"BELLA!"

He kept running. After a while he stopped. He fell down on the ground. It was dark. The trees were closing in on him. He laid for what felt like hours. He tried to sleep but he couldn't really remember how. And it was so cold. What were those noises? Where was Bella? His stomach cramped. His back hurt. He felt so weak. He couldn't hear very much. He was thirsty. But the overriding feeling he had was cold. Where was Bella? Had she left him?

"BELLA! Please come back!"

Unknown to Edward Bella was standing right next to his body. Bella stood watching Edward lay on the ground mumbling curled in a fetal position. Trapped in his own mind. He was lost in the woods. And he would be lost for eternity. Or at least until someone found him and burned him. She really didn't want that to happen for a few hundred years. She picked up his body and tossed it into the grave he had dug for her. It was quite a deep grave. I guess he really didn't want her found. She walked slowly to the car and picked up the bags of quick drying concrete Abe had brought her. Walking back she poured the bags on top of him. She couldn't have him stumbling accidentally out of his grave. The wolves might find him and put him out of his misery. She wasn't ready to send him to hell yet. He had to feel what she felt. Her Master granted her wish. Her Master was so good to her. She looked up at the sky and as often happens rain began to fall, just as Abe predicted. He couldn't tell the future, but he was a weather channel junkie. She watched the rain soak into the powdered concrete and cover Edward Cullen in a thick hard layer. She picked up the shovel and began dumping dirt onto the grave. It took her a while but she was in no hurry. Edward had all the time in the world to enjoy his romp through the woods. He shouldn't escape this. She knew he wouldn't. He would never be found. She may come back in a few hundred years. If she wasn't busy. As night fell Edward was 10 feet deep underground covered with two feet of concrete, 8 feet of dirt and trapped in his own mind, unable to get out. Bella looked at herself and saw she was a mess. She took off her clothes and walked naked through the woods.

She reached the car and brought out her bag. Walking into the Cullens home she thought about the next few days. Oh the fun she had planned before the main event was set in motion. Before she would be with her family. And possibly her Jasper. Alice she already had. Alice would do as she was told. This was a comfort to Bella. No matter what, nobody would begrudge her Alice. At least she didn't think her Dark Lord would mind. She hoped it would work out for Jasper. She hoped he would accept himself and her and become what he needed to be. What he already was and just forgot.

Time would tell.

Bella changed into a clean pair of jeans and a fresh shirt. She wouldn't need fancy clothes where she was going.

Ten minutes later she drove into Forks and left the car parked in front of Newton's Outfitters. Abe would find it there.

She walked slowly a mile down the street and stopped in front of what used to be her home. It was now a dark spot on the ground. Darker in the night. For the first time in a long time Bella Swan cried.

"Dad, I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry." She mumbled through her tears.

"I was so stupid. I don't know now if I will ever see you in Heaven. I chose this life and I chose to continue in it. If the world ever ends I don't know where I will go. But it doesn't matter. I am doing what I have to do. What I chose to do. I want…I don't know what I want, but I am what I am. But no matter what, please know I am still your little girl. I love you Daddy. And if it gives you any peace, Sam Uley isn't going to pull Edward out of those woods like he pulled me out."

Bella sat cross legged in the middle of the ruins of her house. It was still early evening and many people finishing dinner saw the strange girl sitting in the middle of the yard out of their windows.

She saw the first flash of red and blue lights. Then another. She kept her back to the road. And then she heard his voice.

Chief Perry had his gun drawn. "Bella Swan! Turn around with your hands in the air. Now."

Bella smiled. She had wondered what kept them. She slowly rose and placed her hands in the air. Turning around she saw that six deputies had arrived to make sure little old her got arrested. She was flattered. Bella smiled.

"Hello Bill. Good to see you again."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own it.

Busy weekend. Sam Houston State vs Texas A&M football game on Saturday and Competitive Cheer competition in Houston today. The darkness part of the story is starting to come to the end now that we are about half way done. Things will lighten up some. But first Bella has to take care of some things in Forks before we can move on. And Geena, just remember. She's tore up plenty but she will fly true.

Chapter 9- Closure

"Ms. Swan, where have you been since you left Forks?" Chief Perry asked, staring at the strange girl sitting across from him. She had dead eyes. She had nearly no identifiable facial reactions to anything he said, even while being arrested. She smiled and said hello when she first saw him and then painted a blank face that had remained in their time together.

"I've been all over. I went to New York City for a day. It was nice. I would like to go when I can spend more time there."

"What happened the night of your father's murder, Bella? Why did you run?"

She said nothing. She just sat staring at him with a blank look on her face. It was honestly starting to creep him out. This girl had always been strange.

"Okay. Do you know what happened to your father Bella?"

"Yes." Flat voice. No reaction.

"Do you know who is responsible for your father's death?"

"Yes."

Finally he was getting somewhere. His heart began to race but he had to remain calm on the outside.

"Who is responsible for your father's death Bella?"

"I am."

Chief Perry inhaled a deep breath. He had suspected but he never really thought he would be able to find out. But there was no way she did this alone.

"And your mother?"

"I am responsible for her death as well." She said in the same flat voice.

"You weren't in Florida the night she was murdered Bella. We know that. You couldn't have killed her. Did you have help? Did someone do it for you?"

"I am responsible for my mother and father's deaths."

"Who helped you Bella? There is no way a girl of your size could possibly do to your father what was done to him. Who helped you?"

"Edward Cullen is also responsible for my parent's deaths."

Now they were getting somewhere. The strange Cullen boy she had been hung up on so long. The one Charlie thought he would have to have her institutionalized over.

"How was Edward Cullen involved?"

"He is as responsible as I am."

"Did he kill your mother and father?"

"He is as responsible as I am."

Dammit, she shut down again. Time to try another route.

"Bella where is Edward Cullen right now?"

"I killed him."

Chief Perry had not been expecting that.

"You killed him?"

Bella finally smiled for the first time since coming into the station.

"In a manner of speaking."

"Okay. If you killed him where is his body?"

"I buried it."

"Where did you bury Edward?"

The smile on her face was gone again. Chief Perry looked up and saw all the deputies in the station were listening to the strange girl sitting at his desk. The girl who was so sweet when they all first met her. Shy, innocent. What happened?

"Where his body is buried is my business. He won't be around anymore. That's all you need to know."

"Why were you at the remains of your father's house tonight, Bella?"

"I was waiting for you. I suppose I could have walked into the station but I wanted to say goodbye to him."

"And why were you waiting for me?"

Bella stared into his eyes.

"You're a good man Bill Perry. My dad really liked you and you genuinely liked him. You would have felt like you failed him if you didn't find me. You needed closure. We both did."

"I see. Bella you know I am going to have to charge you with murder right? Both you and Edward."

"You will never find Edward. I killed him and buried his body. That was my closure. I am yours Chief Perry."

Chief Perry didn't really know what to make of this. He looked around at the deputies who were looking anywhere else except at him. But he knew they heard every word.

"What do you think is going to happen from this point on Bella?"

"It doesn't really matter does it?"

"It should matter Bella. You are going to be charged as an accessory to your mother and father's murder and with Edward Cullen's murder."

"You won't charge me with Edward Cullen's murder. You can't have a murder without a body, and that's one body that well never be found." She smiled that creepy smile again. Apparently only the Cullen boy can bring it out in her.

Chief Perry sighed. He didn't doubt that she was involved. He didn't doubt that the Cullen boy was the other mysterious culprit. And he didn't doubt one bit that the boy was in the ground somewhere and only the psychotic little lady in front of him knew where.

"Tim put her in a cell for tonight. We can have her arraigned in the morning and then transferred to the County Jail."

Bella stood up and Tim walked over and grabbed her arm. She had been searched when she arrived and had nothing on her. No keys, no money, no ID, not anything. Tim watched her walk into the cell and sit on the bed, with a blank look on her face.

"Tim?"

"Yes Ms. Swan?"

"You're a good man."

Tim didn't quite know what to make of this. She was the strangest girl he had ever met.

"Uh, thank you Ms. Swan."

"Tim?"

"Yes?" Why did Tim suddenly want to get away from her so badly.

"You are a good man but your wife is a cheating whore. Ask the Chief to let you go home early tonight. The man she is having an affair with is over right now. They are about to have sex. They will be at it for a couple hours. Ask the chief if you can leave early."

Tim was stunned. He didn't know what to make of this. He had no reason to believe her but, lately… He had noticed that she seemed distant. They used to talk about having children but she hadn't seemed interested in that lately either.

Not knowing what to say, he simply turned to walk out.

"Tim?"

Shit, he really did not want to turn around to see Bella Swan right now. He had a hollow feeling in his stomach. He knew she was telling the truth. He knew it in his soul.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Look at me."

Despite his objections Tim found himself doing that exact thing. He saw her eyes weren't as hollow as before. They were black.

"Tim you are a good man and that worthless slut is not worth ruining your life over. DO not kill her or her lover. Do you understand?"

Tim did understand. Those thoughts had been in the back of his mind as he had turned to leave. But she was right. Layla was not worth ruining his life over. He would go home, confront her and kick her ass out of his house. But he would not kill her.

"Thank you Bella." He found himself saying.

She simply nodded and closed her eyes leaning her head against the concrete wall and sitting on the thin mattress with her legs crossed under her.

Once she was lone Bella opened her eyes and looked around. She hadn't been alone in a while. This was nice. No noise, no vampires running around, no demonic sex. Okay she missed the demonic sex but other than that, the quiet was quite nice. She wished she could stay in jail a few days. The repressed violent of being around that many prisoners would taste so good. But Abe had reminded her they were on a time limit. Things to be done, vampires to be killed. A Mate to possibly claim and his wife to have some fun with. She had to convince Jasper to give up what he was and consider what he could be. She missed her brothers and sisters and dancing in the bar. Playing with Cindi. Being whipped by Abe and feeling the demon bursting free reveling in the pain.

Yes Bella Swan was a very busy girl. She sat for another two hours reveling in the silence. Finally the clock on the white concrete wall outside her cell showed 1 AM. Time to say her goodbyes.

Angela heard the knock on her door. It was so light of a knock she almost missed it. Looking at the clock she wondered why anybody would be knocking on her door at 1:15 AM. Her parents would most likely just come in. Maybe one of her brother's had a nightmare?

She walked slowly to the door and opened it.

"Bella?"

"Angela."

"Is this a dream?"

Bella pulled Angela into her arms and kissed her deeply.

"If it's a dream I don't want to wake up."

"It's not a dream Ang."

"Are you back? For good?"

"No. I have come to say goodbye."

"Bella no. I will go with you. Let me pack a bag and we can get out of this town and never come back."

"No Angela. You need to move on with your life. I know you were going to come look for me when you graduate. Ang, you know I love you. I do. I love you so much. But our lives are going to go down different paths. You are going to be happy. You are going to find another girl. Or a guy. Whatever or whoever you want. You can't come looking for me. I can never come back. And you have to go and be happy. One of us has too have a good life Angela. I can't ruin your life like I have ruined everyone else's I have touched. I will never forgive myself."

Angela stared into her beautiful brown eyes. She knew Bella meant what she said.

"Why did you come back?"

"To say goodbye to you. To thank you for loving me. To tell you I love you. I wanted to say a proper goodbye. Those things are hard to come by, you know?"

"So you came all this way just to say goodbye?"

"No, I came to kiss you goodbye and set you free."

Bella leaned over and kissed Angela gently on the lips. It didn't last long enough.

"I love you Angela. Please go live the life I couldn't. Be strong."

Angela was crying. She noticed Bella was as well.

"Where will you go?"

"Where Fate takes me Ang. Listen to me. Tomorrow you are going to hear that I am dead. It is going to sound very convincing. No matter what you hear remember what I am telling you now. I will be okay. I will not be dead. No matter what you here remember that. I will be in the world. And so will you. And I will always love you. Do you understand?"

Angela nodded. She wiped her eyes and smiled at Bella one last time.

"Thank you for loving me Bella."

"Thank you for loving me Angela."

Bella turned and walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Angela stood staring at the door. She finally couldn't help herself and opened it to find Bella was gone without a trace. But the taste of her lips was still on hers. She knew this was real. Her scent was still in the air. Angela turned around and crawled under her covers. She was determined. She would always be strong for her first love.

3:00 AM

A howl went over La Push. Most people slept on, oblivious to the sound. Five men and one woman however were up at the sound and running from their beds. Within minutes six wolves were running to their two brothers who had raised the alarm.

_What is it Embry?_

_Just come Sam. Come to us. It's…Its Bella. She wants to speak to us._

Bella? But surely Bella had a leech after her. She must have returned for protection, unless…

_She is not a leech is she?"_

"_No, she isn't a leech. But man there is something wrong with her. Just get here._

The wolves arrived and phased to human. Embry and Quil did the same. Jake was the one to step forward and talk to her.

"Bells?"

"Jake." Bella smiled and she seemed like the shy girl she had always been. The girl he had a crush on. The one girl he wanted to spend his life with. But Embry was right. Something was off. He sniffed and couldn't tell anything different about her scent. Maybe a little…burnt? Almost like…sulfur?

"Bella what happened? Is the leech still after you?"

"No, she is dead."

"You met other vampires? Was it the Cullens?" Sam asked walking up wondering how little Bella Swan killed a vampire and thinking he won't like the answer.

"No it wasn't other vampires. You really don't want to know what it was. Just know that she is dead."

Jake stepped forward with hope in his heart.

"So are you back now? You know, like to stay? You can stay with me Bella. Dad would love to have you."

"Your father blames me for Charlie's death. And he is right to do so. I am not back. I am actually coming to tell you all goodbye and to thank each of you for protecting me."

"Bella, where are you going to go?" Jake asked, feeling his heart breaking all over again.

"I have things to do. I want you to know a couple things, though. One the Cullens are never coming back here. I will make sure of it. And two, no other vampires will come either. It's going to take about a year to get everything accomplished that needs to be, but know this won't last forever. You will be able to stop phasing. You will be able to grow old and have children. Even you Leah." Bella said with a knowing look on her face. The female wolf was stunned, almost as if Bella had been reading her mind.

"How is this possible Bella? What could you possibly do?"

"Sam you asked me once to trust you. Trust me. Please?"

Sam stated at her. He didn't know why but he believed her. Something was different about her. No one could put their finger on it but everyone felt it.

"I need to ask one more favor of you guys. It's the last favor I will ever ask."

"Anything Bella." Jake answered without hesitation.

"I need you to believe that I cannot die and not ask questions and I need you to make a phone call."

7:00 AM

"Somebody want to explain to me how a 19 year old girl just walked out of a cell? A locked cell? Then walked past two deputies in the front of a police station? And while doing this, she managed to screw up the entire video system of the station so we don't even know how she did it?"

The two deputies who had been on duty looked at the ground. They had fallen asleep. They had never fallen asleep. Sworn to keep this secret to themselves they were shocked to see an empty cell, still locked when they went to check on Bella this morning. She was gone. A check of the video system showed the tapes were all scrambled. Not a thing could be seen besides static.

"Goddamit men! We finally got Charlie's killer, his own fucking daughter and she escapes like Harry fucking Houdini?"

"Sir, she had nothing on her. She couldn't have gotten far."

"I fucking know that! I just want to know how the hell she did it!"

"Chief the cell was locked. The door to the holding unit was locked. She would have had to have gotten past both those doors. They were still locked this morning."

"Well she got out some… Hello?" Chief Perry said answering the phone.

"Chief this is Sam Uley in La Push."

"How you doing Sam? We kind of got a situation this morning. Can I get back to you?"

"Does your situation have to do with Bella Swan?"

Chief Perry was startled silent for a few seconds.

"How would you know that Sam?"

"Because she is in La Push and I am watching her sitting on the cliff facing First Beach as we speak. She is acting very strange. Just sitting there staring at the ocean. I was going to approach her but I know you have been looking for her so I thought I would call you first."

"Sam do not approach her. We will be there in fifteen minutes. Do not approach unless she tries to get away. Then stop her and do whatever you have to do to hold her down."

"Sounds good Chief. See you here. Hurry."

Fifteen minutes to the minute Forks Police cars were pulling into the opening that led to the cliff. Chief Perry and threw deputies walked the path quietly to see Sam Uley standing by a tree. Sam saw them and without a word pointed to Bella who was now standing.

Chief Perry nodded at Sam and his men approached the base of the cliff. Bella was near the edge.

"Bella Swan, put your hands up girl." Perry said raising his gun. His deputies did the same.

Bella turned around and smiled at Chief Perry.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Chief. But it's the only way. Don't worry. I forgive you."

What the hell was she talking about?

"Bella there isn't a reason for this. Just come on back to the station and we can work this all out."

"I'm sorry Chief. I can't do that. It has to be this way."

Bella Swan reached under her coat. She pulled out something glinting in the sun.

"Bella don't do that!"

Bella never took her eyes off the chief. She slowly pulled the gun from her blue jean coat and pointed it at him.

Chief Perry was stunned. Where did Bella get a gun? Where did she get a coat? She didn't have one last night. These were the thoughts that went through his head as he stared at the pretty 19 year old girl who just pulled a gun on him and his men.

"Chief?" he heard his deputy say behind him.

He knew they wouldn't fire. And looking in her eyes he knew she would. He saw her finger begin to pull the trigger. She had a dead look in her eyes again. She meant to kill them.

Chief Perry fired his duty weapon for the first time in his career. Into Bell Swan's chest. He saw the blood and the pain in her eyes. She dropped the gun but it was too late. Spurred by the Chief's action the two deputies began firing at her. Chief Perry saw her body jerking back and forth with each impact. He yelled to stop shooting but it was too late. In that moment once a man starts it is hard to stop. He watched the final shot hit her between her eyes. A small hole opened up in her forehead. Her shirt was torn to shreds. Her chest was torn to shreds. He thought he saw one wound in her belly. Bella looked at Chief Perry still standing with disbelief in her eyes. But her eyes were dead. The bullet to the brain had made sure of that. She fell backwards over the cliff.

Chief Perry ran to the edge of the cliff. He saw her body hit a rock next to the waves and the sound of her body smacking the stone was one he would never forget. A wave washed over her body and she was gone.

Chief Perry looked at the ground and saw her gun lying there on the ground. It was a revolver. A .38 police special. He had an idea of who it had belonged to. He checked the gun for bullets and was surprised to see it was unloaded. She never had any intention of killing them. She just wanted to die and knew she would be shot. Suicide by cop. He guessed she felt it was fitting. He turned and saw Sam Uley staring over the cliffs into the water. He had tears in his eyes.

"I uh, I didn't have a choice Sam."

Sam looked at the Chief with pity in his eyes.

"Chief sometimes I wonder if any of us ever had a choice in anything."

A howl went up in the forest making Chief Perry turn, startled.

He didn't see the pack of giant wolves who had been watching the drama unfold. And he didn't know the immense grief one of the wolves in particular was feeling right now. Jacob Blacks childhood dreams had ended twice. The first time he had lit Bella's house on fire and watched her drive off. The second time was this morning. He knew in his heart, he would never see Bella Swan again. He would do as she asked a few hours before. He would be strong for her. Because despite what they all just saw, they knew. Bella Swan was out there in the world somewhere. And she was their friend.

Sam watched the police boats circling the water. Divers searched for Bella's body but the current's around the cliff made it difficult. Eventually one diver found her blue jean jacket. Sam could see from the cliff it had multiple holes in it. And he also knew that the police would never find Bella's body. Bella Swan would be legally declared dead. And the case of the murder of Chief Charlie Swan would be closed.

Five miles up the shore a wet thin girl walked form the waves. She was wearing a torn shirt and soaked blue jeans. Her hair was wet and she had dried blood on her forehead, even after her time in the water. She walked from the beach to the road and got into the passenger seat of the black car parked on the side of the road.

"So how was the swim, darlin?"

"Wet and cold Abe. And getting shot hurts like a bitch. I can't believe that guy shot me in the head. I must have had 10 bullets in me. Not cool. I figured one chest shot, I fall and we are done. But nope."

Bella was a bit annoyed.

"So where too now?"

"I'm done with Forks. Take me back to Oregon and let's get this show on the road I suppose."

"Fine. By the way I spoke to the Master last night at midnight."

"And?" Bella's heart was racing.

Abe turned to her with a sober look on his face.

"He wants Jasper Whitlock. For himself. It's up to you to make this happen now."

Bella nodded. She wasn't sure how to feel about this. But she would do as she was told. And a part of her was glad. It was time.

Oregon the next day

Jasper and Carlisle were discussing Bella with Carlisle's old friend. Father Thomas Carmatti had been flown here by Carlisle to discuss Bella's case with Carlisle. He had known the priest for many years. The priest suspected something was wrong with Carlisle but by unspoken agreement they never discussed it. He knew Carlisle was a good, whatever he was. He would almost think the good doctor was a vampire except he had seen him out in the daylight. Perhaps he was an angel.

"Carlisle everything you have told me certainly seems to point to possession. I would like to meet with the young lady to make further determination. If after this I am satisfied as to her possession we can perform the Rite of Exorcism. Now she left you say? Why do you think she will come back?"

"She will come back." Jasper responded.

"Okay son. If you say so. I can stay in the area for a week. If she isn't back by then I have to go back."

"If who isn't back?"

Carlisle, Jasper and the Priest turned to see Bella coming out of the woods. The other Cullens and even Peter and Char were out hunting animals. They wanted to take advantage of the time Bella was away, not knowing what to expect when she returned.

"Bella." Jasper whispered. His heart instantly felt better. She smiled at him radiantly.

"I told you I would be back in a few days. Here I am. Looks like we have a newcomer to the party."

The Priest smiled.

"I am Father Thomas. A friend of Carlisle's." He said reaching out to shake her hand. Bella greeted him with a handshake and then looked at Carlisle.

"I'm confused Carlisle. What is a Priest doing here?" Bella asked.

"Father Thomas came to ask you some questions. He may be able to help with the problem you have been having."

"Oh you mean the whole ancient evil demon inhabiting my soul thing?"

Father Thomas's face went pale. Jasper and Carlisle stood there speechless.

"What would you like to talk to me about Father?"

"Uhm, Bella would you be willing to go inside the cabin? I have some personal questions I would like to ask you that you may not feel comfortable answering in front of your…family?"

"Father, I really don't think that is a good idea." Jasper responded.

"Don't be silly Jasper. He came all this way to talk too little old me. He can do what he wants. I would be glad to go inside and answer your questions Father Thomas."

"Thank you Bella."

The two walked inside while Jasper and Carlisle stood outside, focusing on the inside of the cabin. There were no sounds coming from inside.

"You think he is going to be all right?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"Let's hope to God he is. Be ready to move in an instant if anything appears out of the ordinary."

Jasper nodded. Ten minutes later the door opened. Father Thomas came out looking paler than Carlisle or Jasper.

"Father?" Carlisle asked, "Can you help?"

"Yes… Yes I am going to help you. I am going to give you both some good advice. Leave that girl. Get as far away from her as you can. And if you see her again run. I have to go."

Jasper and Carlisle watched as the Priest got into the car and spun the tires down the dirt road leading to the cabin. They turned when Bella walked out. Her eyes were black. She looked at Carlisle and Jasper.

"If you boys are done fucking around now, call the rest of the coven. We have work to do, and I have no more time for games."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own it.

I actually got a review while writing this chapter that was very nice and thank you for the compliments. But to answer your question if I knew that some of the stuff in the first chapter was taken from a TV show called Supernatural. Believe it or not, I know it is a popular show for fan fiction but I have never once seen the show. I know it has that guy who used to be in Days of our Lives and truthfully he always irritated me so I never watched it. I may have to check it out.

Chapter 10- explanations

The Cullens and Peter and Charlotte looked around at each other, not saying a word, sitting on chairs in a circle with Bella in the middle.

"Okay, first things first. Esme?"

Esme looked up at Bella with a wary look.

"Yes Bella?"

"You are not my mother. My mother is dead."

"Yes Bella."

Bella sighed. "But that's not to say we can't be friends one day. I realize the thought of what I made you do is disturbing you. Consider it a lesson in the past coming back to bite you in the ass. But I believe the lesson has been learned. But I will give you a new memory. One that you won't forget. You are not my mother. Mother's don't abandon their children."

Bella walked over to Esme and kneeled in front of her. Carlisle prepared to defend his Mate. Jasper looked at him and shook his head.

Bella placed her hand on Esme's forehead.

"The memory of what we did is gone now. No one in this room will ever mention it and you will never remember it. Do you understand?"

"Yes Bella." Esme suddenly smiled. She hugged Bella before the girl could move.

"I'm so sorry for leaving, Bella. I love you."

"I know Esme. It will be okay." Bella responded, returning her hug.

Bella stood back up and addressed the assembled vampires.

"There is one overriding thing you need to know and understand. Predators cannot police predators. The vampire world has foolishly given authority to corrupt and truly evil men, even by vampire standards. So this is going to stop. The Volturi will be no more."

No one in the gathered assembly said anything. Finally Jasper spoke up.

"Bella I realize you have some strange powers. But we are talking about the Volturi here. The most powerful collection of vampires on earth, and you are still human."

"I am not afraid of anything on this earth and I am still very much human. Are you afraid, God of War?"

"I fear nothing. I just want you to understand you will not be facing them alone. I will be there. And I will destroy them with you."

"Bella, what are you?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"I think I will let my brother tell you."

"And who is…" Carlisle stopped speaking when he heard a knock on the door. No one had heard anyone walk up. Suddenly they could all hear a heartbeat outside.

Bella walked over to the door with a smile on her face. She opened the door and Abe was standing there, wearing a pair of faded jeans, tan leather cowboy boots and a T shirt from some metal band that read Cowboys from Hell.

Jasper had a feeling this was appropriate. He was waiting for the rest of the band to come in but it appeared Abe was alone. Abe wrapped his arms around Bell's waist. She wrapped her arms around his head and they kissed deeply. Jasper felt his anger rise immediately. He was touching Jasper's Mate.

He ran to Bella and pulled her back by the waste and took her to the other side of the room.

"MINE!"

Abe smiled. "You may have to learn to share son if you plan to be around our family. And if you want Lilly you are going to have to be around us. Because she isn't going anywhere."

"The hell she isn't! You can't be killed? I will burn you to ashes and mix you in he dust. Let's see you recover from that." Jasper had tucked Bella behind him and was glaring at the newcomer.

"It wouldn't get that far. I don't burn." Abe responded grinning.

"Why don't you sit down Jasper and all will be explained." Bella suggested.

"You are coming with me." Jasper lifted Bella and placed her on his lap in an armchair.

Abe rolled his eyes and Bella laughed.

"You always do attract the possessive ones don't you?" He asked her smiling. Jasper lightly growled.

Bella shrugged. "I can't help it I guess."

"Could you please tell us who the fuck you are?" Emmett asked. Esme didn't even correct his language.

"Sure can. That's why I am here. It is time for Bella and I to tell you what your parts are in this."

Abe sat down in an open chair. Behind him the fireplace lit on fire causing the Cullens to jump.

"1890. My brothers and sisters lived on the land that now comprises the Ranch outside Sonora Texas. We lived separately at the time of course. We had wives and husbands, children. It was a good life if somewhat tough. There were 36 of us living in the area plus 12 kids ranging from 4 to 14 years old. I had two children and a wife myself.

Life was good until one night just after twilight. They came. Vampires. We didn't know what they were at the time. They were pale individuals, nothing special about them. And they were led by a beautiful Mexican lady by the name of Maria. She walked into town with six of them behind her. I suppose you were off somewhere Jasper." Abe said looking at the famous Major of Maria's army.

"She asked if they could eat. We had all gathered in the small town square that night preparing for a small dance. We of course offered hospitality. She took hospitality. She took all we had. They started with the children. We tried to beat them off but we couldn't obviously. What good could a human do against a vampire?

Soon we were down to 12 of us. 6 males and 6 females. I was not a pastor but I served as a minister of sorts in our small worship house. It wasn't a church exactly but we did have Bible study there. We ran to the building hoping the monsters would be unable to follow us. But they did. We heard them outside the doors laughing at us. One of them threw my wife's body through the window, where it landed at my feet. We prayed to God. We prayed asking for help. For a miracle. And then time slowed down.

It wasn't God who answered. I saw my Master for the first time. He was a demon. That much was obvious, even to poor country folk like us. He appeared in front of us in the form of a tall solid shadowy man. He was solid black, even his eyes. He had horns. He smiled and we saw red inside his mouth.

He offered us something we had not had that night. He offered us power. All we had to do was become the host for twelve demons. Twelve demons under his control who answered only to him. They would merge with our souls. They would make us immortal. We would be indestructible. All we had to do was kill vampires. The vampires that had become too evil for this world. The vampires who attacked us. Men who were evil in life were usually the worst vampires. The ones who went from mere predatory vampires to savage sadistic monsters of nightmares. They cheated Hell and Hell wanted them back. Once the demons merged with our souls though we would be one with the demon forever. There was no turning back. No second chances. We would walk the earth for eternity, unable to die, serving our Master, living with our demons.

We all were shocked. We were angry, we were scared. We listened to the laughter of the vampires outside. Apparently they had their fill and decided to set the building on fire. I was the first to agree to the Master's offer. The others followed behind me. A pentagram appeared on the floor of the church. We each lay on it and felt the demons come forth from our Master into our bodies. By the time we were finished, the entire building was on fire. I will never forget the looks on the vampires' faces when we walked out of the flames towards them."

"They attacked us. A stupid thing to do but they had no reason to know any different. We burned them. We burned them to ashes where they stood. But first we made them see and feel every foul deed they had ever committed in their lives."

"After it was over, there was only ruin. Our loved ones were dead. My wife's body had burned up but my children's bodies were on the ground, drained dry. We all mourned. We buried our dead. Unfortunately Maria had gotten away. Vampires are rather difficult to catch. The killing is the easy part."

"We built a house large enough for all of us. We soon discovered we all had needs. Needs that would keep our demons happy. Keep them from taking over our souls. Allowing us to live in peace with ourselves. Sex and violence. We fed off of it. We still do."

"Our Master talked to me often. When vampires were in the area we would try to bait them. Try to get our hands around them. Send them to Hell. The Master often sent us on missions looking for vampires. We became good at what we did. He also told me he had one more demon that needed a host. A 13th that needed a home. He said I would know when I saw her. We waited over one hundred years."

"Until I came stumbling into the bar one night, dying from the wounds Victoria inflicted on me, drowning in my own blood. I watched my brothers and sisters kill that evil bitch. And they gave me a choice. I accepted their offer. And here we are." Bella finished.

"But why do you call her Lilith?" Carlisle asked.

"When we merge with our demons for the first time, in essence we are reborn. We are not the same person. Our human self is still there. But the demon is also. We take on new names. Whether you call her Bella or Lilly doesn't really matter. She is who she is. She is still Bella Swan. But she is more. She is our thirteenth. And our Lilly is special. She is vengeance personified. Lilith seemed appropriate."

"So you really are possessed Bella?" Rose asked.

"In a manner of speaking."

"What did you mean by our roles in this?" Carlisle asked.

"That's not the most urgent question on two of your minds. Is it Jasper and Alice?"

"No. I want my Mate. I need her."

"Then accept her as she is. But I got news for you. She ain't exactly a one man kinda girl nowadays. Or one woman kind of girl now that I think about it."

To Jasper's discomfort, rather than disagreeing or being offended, Bella laughed.

"She is my Mate. I don't share." Jasper responded, staring at Abe.

"Then you will never have her. Unless you agree to the change."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter now Jasper. We can talk about that later." Bella responded, turning in Jasper's lap and kissing him deeply. Jasper was upset but he couldn't turn away from her. He couldn't deny her. Her lips were so soft.

"Now what do you mean our parts in this? Why are we even here? It's obvious Bella let Jasper take her." Carlisle asked, becoming annoyed.

"We had to get you all together, Carlisle. We need you to play a role. We need you to get us into the Volturi. Killing Felix was a one-time thing. The Master told us where he was at, and having Lilly there in time to kill him worked out fine. But we won't be able to do that with all the Volturi. They are too smart for that. They will run. And I don't feel like chasing them around the world." Abe answered.

"Wait a minute. Bella, you killed Felix?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"When I saw you in New York?" Carlisle asked suddenly, understanding that mystery.

"Yes. And Aro found out about me as well. He knows who I am. He knows from the video of you walking out to try and talk to me, that you know me. That is why you are now involved."

"He thinks you did it for me?"

"No, he doesn't. But he knows you know me. Your house in New York State is being watched by a vampire named Afton. Matthew and Sarah are watching him watch your house. When they aren't fucking in the woods. He isn't the brightest bulb, this Afton." Bella said giggling.

"So what now?" Carlisle asked. The Cullens were looking intently at the two.

It was Bella that answered. "Now you go back to New York. You let the Volturi come and get you. Aro is losing patience in waiting for me to arrive. He will take you all soon."

"And what are we supposed to do?"

"You will tell him you believe Lilly is a demon. You think she can kill vampires but she has a weakness. Fire. He will never allow her near him if he thinks she is indestructible. You will offer Edward Cullen's services and Lilly's life in exchange for your freedom. And then you will tell him where Lilly is. She will be in Texas. She will be taken to Italy. After this, it is our problem. We are hopeful that Aro brings the vampire world in to witness his power. Killing a demon would be quite a boon for him. His arrogance will be his downfall and establish us as the vampire kings and queens. The ruling body. The ones who decide who has gone too far."

"And what makes you better than the Volturi?" Rose asked with doubt in her voice.

"No more raiding covens for power. No more vampires providing services to the Volturi in exchange for torturing victims. No more mass feedings in Italy every week. We aren't against all vampires. We only want the ones the Master deems ready for Hell. We will get them one way or the other. But this is too good an opportunity to pass up."

"And if we do this, you leave Bella alone?" Jasper asked.

"What makes you think she wants to be left alone? She is a part of us now. We are a family."

"A family that has open sex with each other." Jasper growled.

"Every family has their little quirks." Abe replied winking at Bella, who laughed.

"So you want us to go back to New York?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes."

"And what about Alice, Peter, Char and I?"

"You are coming with us. Lilly and I. You are going to help us with some unfinished business. You are going to get us Maria." Abe responded.

Jasper was silent for a moment.

"Why should I do this for you?"

"You want Bella. You want her and each of you in this room with the exception of Peter and Charlotte owe her. You abandoned her after bringing her into this world. Her family died because of each one of you. And Jasper, you want revenge. Before you can become what you are meant to be, you must prove yourself."

Jasper wasn't sure what this meant. But if the end result was getting Bella he would kill a hundred Marias.

"What about Edward? How do we get Edward to agree to this?" Esme asked.

"You won't, Esme. I just saw him the other day. He won't be agreeable." Bella responded.

"You saw him! Where?" Jasper asked.

"In Forks." Bella replied.

"Bella is he…dead?" Carlisle asked, already thinking he knew the answer.

"No."

"No?" He asked surprised.

"No, he isn't dead. But he is lost in the woods. I don't think he will be able to find his way out for some time." Bella had such an evil smile on her face that Rose shivered looking at her.

"So, are you guys in or not?" Bella asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Emmett asked.

"You all have choices. Every one of us. I am not going to make you do anything. I will get into Volterra. Somehow, someway. It will make it easier if you are there to help me. I want you to convince the other vampires not to try to fight us. There is no need to kill those who are just living there lives like Peter and Charlotte."

"I'm in Bella. I will never leave your side again." Alice responded without hesitation.

"Thank you Alice. I will never leave your side either."

"Bella I would have said before this that I would follow you through Hell. I didn't think it would be taken so literally but the sentiment remains the same. Even if you can't become a vampire, you are still my Mate. And I will go wherever you go."

Bella turned around and kissed Jasper. He could taste Abe on her, a fact which greatly irritated him, but he was soon lost in her kiss.

"Cullens?" Abe asked.

"We will do it. It appears Aro is coming for us anyway. This may be our only chance to escape his rule." Carlisle responded. The other three nodded their heads.

"Peter and Charlotte, this is not your problem. We ask that you help get us close to Maria. But there is no need for you to go to Italy."

"We go where the Major goes. We won't leave him."

Abe nodded as if he expected this.

"Then shall we be on our separate ways? Peter and Charlotte if you wouldn't mind riding with me? I believe Jasper, Alice and Bella would like to spend some alone time with each other." Abe said smiling.

As the group was walking out, Bella called Rose over. Rose looked hesitantly at her and shook her head. This was Bella. For the most part. Rose had nothing to fear from her. Unless Bella wanted to talk about what a bitch Rose had been to her.

"Yes Bella?"

"Rose there is something I think you should know." Bella whispered.

"What would that be?" Rose asked nervously.

"Royce is in a special section of hell reserved for rapists. He has been getting beaten and raped anally by a demon with spikes on his cock and will continue to do so for eternity. So are his friends. I realize it doesn't change what they did to you. But they are being punished. If it makes you feel better."

Bella kissed her on the cheek and walked away towards the cars. Rose was shocked. She had never told Bella about the circumstances of her human death. How did she know? It must be true. Rose knew in her heart it was true. And she smiled.

The ride was awkward at first. Bella sat between Jasper and Alice in the front of the new truck Jasper had bought for this trip. It was an extended cab Ford and had a large backseat. Bella decided to break the silence.

"So Jasper. Still want me for a Mate? Now that you know everything?"

"Yes." He responded without hesitation.

"But?"

"I won't share you." Jasper said looking at the road. This angered Bella. So damn hardheaded.

"You won't share me with my family but you will share me with your wife, is that it?"

"That's not the same."

"It's exactly the same."

"No it isn't. If you didn't like Alice, then she would have no part in us. I would make her go away."

"So you don't like Abe? Is that what you are saying?"

"No! I don't like him!"

"Would you mind if it was just me and other girls? Would that bother you?"

"I don't know. I would have said no before I found out about you and Angela. But now…"

"So Angela is not okay but Alice is."

"I didn't think I had to worry about you falling in love with another girl."

"Why do you have to worry at all? Why can't you simply relax and go with the flow?"

"I can't. It's not my style. And I suppose you will tell me that we can't be together if I don't."

"I didn't say that. Alice did you hear me say that?"

"No Bella, I didn't." Alice had wisely kept out of this conversation. Before she could know her role in Bella's life, Jasper had to figure out his.

"So you can be faithful to me? If you wanted to?" Jasper asked.

"I can be anything I want to be. But I like sex. I like sex with multiple sexes and multiple people. My demon craves it and to be honest, I kinda like it myself. I was kind of repressed for a long time."

"Believe me I know. The desire radiating off of you was nearly blinding." Jasper smiled.

"Then you understand I am a very sexual person." Bella said raising her eyebrow. It didn't escape Jasper's attention that she was rubbing Alice's thigh. Alice was currently staring out the window acting like she had not noticed.

"Yes, I understand. But there is nothing that those people can give you that I can't." He said firmly.

"You can give me three cocks at once? Impressive Jasper."

He knew Bella was baiting him. He heard Alice giggle softly. But he didn't find it amusing.

"I'm giving you Alice. Isn't that good enough? You are going to live forever, we are going to live forever. What's the problem?"

"I love them. They saved me. They took me in. I genuinely love each and every one of them. And I will not leave anyone I love ever again. After what I went through in Forks, goodbyes are a thing of the past for me."

"And if we leave you?" Jasper asked her raising an eyebrow,

"You won't. Alice will never leave me. She loves me more than you. Don't you Alice?" Bella smiled.

Alice sighed, not wanting to get into the middle of the discussion but Bella was right.

"Yes Bella."

"And you won't leave me Jasper. Not again. Not after last time. You may become angry and go off in a huff. But you won't leave me."

Jasper knew she was right. He had also watched her hand go farther up Alice's leg until it was now at her center. Alice was wearing tights and a sweater. Bella was rubbing her. Alice was moaning. Her eyes were closed.

"You like this don't you Jasper?" Bella moved her left hand to Jasper's crotch and unbuttoned his jeans, placing her hand on his hard member. You like this quite impressively judging by what is in my hand."

"Yes Bella, okay? I like watching you with Alice. But…" Bella pulled a little harder. Alice was about to cum.

"But what Jasper?" She whispered in his ear.

"But I know…Alice. We have made love."

"Will you make love to her if we are together?"

"Not if you don't want me too." Jasper moaned.

"I don't mind at all. She is mine and I don't mind sharing. See how this works?" Bella was purring in his ear.

"Bella, I kind of need to…"

"Oh GOD!" Alice was shaking and squeezing her thighs together. If Bella had been an ordinary human her hand would have been crushed.

"Good girl Alice."

"Thank you Bella. Can I do…"

"Not now sweetie. I need to convince Jasper some more."

Bella leaned her head over him. He felt her hair on his lap. She took him in her mouth and started running her mouth up and down his shaft.

"Bella I really need to drive here." He whispered.

Bella raised her head to Jasper's relief and consternation.

"You're a vampire, multi task."

Jasper moaned as Bella's head went back down. Three miles down the road he exploded in her mouth. She raised her head and wiped her mouth.

"Yummy, venom. Very nice. I have never had it before. I like it." She smiled and kissed his cheek. She then laid her head on Alice's shoulder and fell asleep.

Jasper wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into. He was not sure how to handle this situation. But he would do what he did best. He would concentrate on the mission. Truth be told he had dreamed about revenge on Maria for years. But Alice had told him it was not worth it. He had agreed with her to a point. But now he was given a reason. And it was worth it.

He may not have been on the raid that killed Abe's family. But he was certainly on many similar raids. And it was blind luck he wasn't on that one. What they, he, did wasn't right. He knew that. And it was time to atone.

They didn't stop until they reached Texas. Jasper drove through the night, trying not to let the lust distract him from the backseat. Bella and Alice had retired there and had been having sex nonstop for the past 2000 miles. Jasper had cautiously asked if he could pull over and join in but was told no by Bella. She said their time would come and it would be special. The way she said it, Jasper believe her. But the smell of sex was driving him crazy. At some point in this journey, Alice had stopped being his and had become hers.

What Bella didn't understand was once she unleashed him there may be no going back. He would kill Maria, and any other vampire or demon that tried to keep him from her. And he would be with her when they destroyed the Volturi. He wasn't concerned with ruling the vampire world. He was only concerned with her. And if she would be there so would he. Fuck Abe.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own it.

Chapter 11- The God of War returns to Texas.

"How do you want to play this? You want me to scout her out, see how many she has with her?" Peter asked. His contact in Mexico had told him where she was. Abe had confirmed it. But Peter knew, Maria was never alone. Ever. She always had an army with her. Sometimes the army was ten to twelve. Sometimes it was as many as twenty.

"Nope. We know where she is, we attack. And then we bring her head to Bella and her so called fucking family."

"Jesus Major! Don't talk about them like that! They could hear what you said."

Jasper turned to Peter with a look of disgust.

"When did you turn into such a pussy?"

Peter did not looked ashamed. Instead he looked Jasper in the eye and responded.

"Ever since I went into that dark room and came face to face with pure evil. I felt it in my soul. I felt fear. I realized, no I truly believed, for the first time in my life, that there was something after this world. Something dark. A place I never want to be."

"What did you see?" Jasper had asked him this before but only received a shake of the head.

"I saw their Master. He was dark, it was dark. But he was there, Major. He looked into my eyes and for the first time in my life I ran up on something that scared me. Something I knew I couldn't defeat. And he liked me Major. He fucking liked me. How sick is that?"

"Yeah well, pull your head out your ass. We aren't fighting evil incarnate here. We are fighting a sadistic bitch we should have killed long ago. "

Charlotte rubbed Peter's back to calm him down and ground him. He instantly put his game face on.

"You're right. I still think we should have an idea of what their numbers are. And where the hell are the demons?"

"They are at the club, waiting on Maria. Abe said something about me doing it myself. Proving if I am worthy. I have got to figure out a way to kill that bastard." Jasper said frustrated. "But right now, I know someone I can kill. And I know just where the bitch is."

Jasper took off running with his captain and his captain's mate behind him. Bella wouldn't let Alice come. She said it wasn't Alice's fight. Jasper agreed with her.

They came over a hill and saw the gathering of tents. Why the hell they needed tents was a mystery to Jasper that he never understood. Maria said she liked to give a sense of order to her troops. At the time Jasper agreed with her. Now it just seemed stupid.

As soon as they crossed over the hill, the tents were torn open and 14 vampires were standing in front of Jasper.

He heard Bella's voice in his head. He wasn't sure how that was possible but it was there none the less.

"Let go Jasper. Let go of who you tried to make yourself become and be who you are. Show yourself worthy."

Jasper saw Maria in the back of her army. She looked at him with recognition and smiled.

"Have you come back to me my Major?"

"Yes. I have come back to finish what I should have finished a long time ago. I have come back for your head."

Maria's face changed from one of happiness to anger quickly.

"I believe you are outnumbered." She seethed.

Jasper smiled.

"You mean these vampires? They seem to be a little tired. Lazy even."

Before Maria's eyes, 13 vampires feel to the ground. She was about to yell at them to get up but then she realized what had happened. She looked at Jasper now with respect and fear in her eyes.

"You have grown powerful. I never knew you could take so many vampires down at once. But can you fight while concentrating on keeping them down?"

"I'm not going to keep them down. Peter, Char? Grab Maria please. Let's make sure she doesn't get away this time."

Maria prepared to fight until she too was swept with a feeling of lethargy.

Peter and Charlotte walked through the crowd of vampires on the ground and picked Maria up by her arms. Peter out his arms around her neck and Char held her hands behind her. They walked her from the pile of vampires. Jasper smiled.

"Okay you fuckers. Time to play."

The vampires came to life. Even Maria. But she could not get out of Peter and Charlottes grip. Not without having her head torn off. The vampires didn't seem to notice. All they saw was the threat in front of them. The lone blonde haired vampire who was standing in front of them. The one who had just made them drop to their knees. The one who was charging them right now.

Jasper Whitlock ran into the crowd of vampires. He moved like lightning. Three heads rolled before the others could even react. His face looked like a monster straight from a nightmare. They heard his snarls. They heard ripping marble. Some dropped down in fear. Some dropped down laughing. All dropped. Within a minute all 13 vampires were a pile of body parts on the ground, with the God of War standing on top of them. He was smiling. He was covered in venom. And then he turned his head to Maria.

Walking slowly towards her, Maria began to twist to get away. It didn't work.

Jasper stepped up to her. He grabbed her by the chin.

"You made me this. Do you like your creation?"

"Please Jasper. Don't. What have I done? I didn't go after you when you escaped. I could have."

"You knew what would happen if you went after me. Your dog turned on you. And you would have been bit. How many wars have you fought since I left? How many have you won? You make numerous newborns to protect your sorry ass. You have never done a thing in your life except bring destruction and misery."

"And what have you done, Jasper? What have you done that is so wonderful? That makes you better than I am?"

"I have loved." Jasper responded looking in her eyes. "Let her go Peter."

"Uh, sir?"

"Let her go. This is between me and her. I just wanted you to make sure that she didn't run while I just destroyed her army. She won't get away from me. Let her go."

Peter and Charlotte stepped back. Maria was free. But she knew she could not outrun Jasper.

"Ladies first Maria. Make the first move. I want you to take some solace in the fact that I am not going to kill you. Others deserve their vengeance much more than I do. But I am going to take you to them. In pieces."

Maria knew she had no choice but to fight. She knew there was no way out of this. But she had created him. He was hers! Even if he had forgotten it.

She swung at his head and hit him. He stood at his spot and smiled.

"What's the problem Maria? Haven't' eaten in a while? Been busy feeding your children?"

Peter and Charlotte were building a fire out of brush and lighting the body parts on fire.

"Please don't do …"

Jasper hit Marie sending her flying. Before she hit the ground he had her throat in his hands and slammed her to the ground, causing a new crater in the ground.

He held her neck tightly. Squeezing it until she began to crack. And then he let her up.

Maria knew she was fucked. He wasn't fighting her. He was playing with her. She had no choice. She attacked.

Jasper side stepped her and ripped her arm off as she went by.

Maria had taken many body parts in her long existence, usually as part of a torture designed to train newborns for war. But in all her time she had never had one taken from her.

It hurt like hell. She could feel venom leaking from her shoulder where her arms had been cleanly ripped off. She screamed out in pain.

"Don't start screamin now,darlin. This night is about to get a whole lot worse."

Pain had made her angry. She flew at Jasper in a red haze. He went down to the ground as she was about to reach him. A leg sweep and she was on her stomach. She felt his hand on her foot. No…

Jasper ripped her leg off, as she let loose another scream. One that could be heard for miles. She tried to push herself off the ground with her one arm and leg but felt Jasper's boot pushing her head face first in the ground. She felt her other leg ripped off. She couldn't remember what it felt like to lose conscience but she wished she could now. To escape from the pain. Jasper ripped her one arm off and she found herself lying down, face first in the dirt, nothing but a torso. She turned her head as much as she was able. The venom leaking out of her was making her weak. She wouldn't die, but she couldn't move either. She saw Peter and Charlotte grab her limbs and toss them into the fire. She screamed. She should have killed those two fuckers when they were first born.

Jasper pulled her up, his hand wrapped in her hair. He began walking, dragging her torso by her long dark locks.

"Guess what Maria? We are going to see some old friends of yours. You may not remember them. But they certainly remember you."

Jasper began walking and Peter and Charlotte followed. Unknown to them, they were being observed from a cliff top half a mile away.

"He is quite amazing isn't he?" Abe asked Lilly who was watching the events unfold. A smile graced her face. She was proud of her man.

"Yes, he is."

"I am going to commune with the Master tonight. He is getting anxious to enter this plane. And I think your Mate is proving himself a worthy host."

"Yes."

"But the choice is his Lilly. You know this. He has to freely give himself to the Master."

"I know Abe."

"Do you think he will change? Will he change what he is to be…"

"Yes. Yes he will."

Abe sighed. He had not seen this coming but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Let's head back and say hello to our old friend."

Bella nodded and grabbed Abe's hand. They got into the old truck. The Old red Chevrolet truck Devin had worked so hard on restoring for Bella. The last piece of Charlie she had. The engine started up without a hitch and she put it in gear. It promised to be a fun night. Her man was becoming what he was. What he needed to be. And she was glad.

Back at the Bar, the family was present along with Alice. Jasper dragged Maria into the room and dropped her on the ground.

Abe smiled at Jasper.

"You have done well."

"Fuck you."

Abe ignored him. He and his family walked around Maria's torso. Each one walked up to her and touched her head. After the first one she was screaming. By the last one she was deathly quiet, mumbling to herself. Jasper noticed Bella did not walk up.

He moved to her side.

"Why aren't you going up and touching her?"

"It's not my vengeance. It is theirs."

"What are they doing?"

"They are showing her the pain she caused them. And showing her the corner of Hell she will be going to shortly."

"Harsh." Jasper whispered.

"Better than she deserves." Bella whispered back. Jasper was still getting used to this side of Bella. She used to be the most forgiving person he could ever imagine knowing. He guessed everyone had their limits.

Jasper watched the twelve lay a hand on Maria's torso. Their true selves showed. A band of demons stood where twelve normal people had stood not moments before. It was disturbing to watch. It was creepy. He turned to focus on Bella and saw Bella was not there anymore. She was as black as polished ebony. Her hair was blood red. She had small horns growing from the top of her head. Her eyes were a deep burgundy red. She turned to look at him.

"Can you handle what I am?"

"Can you handle what I am?" he responded.

"I wouldn't have you any other way. Can you say the same Jasper?"

Jasper did not have to think long. Although Bella looked truly frightening he could not help but be turned on by her. Her face was still there. The sarcastic smile she gives. The way her jaw moves when she smiles. Even in this form she still bit her bottom lip while waited for an answer.

"Yes Bella. I can handle you. In any form you are."

Bella was about to say something before he heard Maria scream one last time. A scream that turned into a whimper. He turned to look at her and saw that she was slowly smoldering. Slowly burning into nothing. Within five minutes she was gone. As if she never existed.

Jasper turned back to Bella but saw that she was gone. The girl named Cindi had her in her arms. Jasper could handle this better than another man. Bella walked out the door with Cindi and the family followed. He wasn't sure what to do. Abe walked up behind him.

"You four can ride with me. I have room."

"Uh actually it would be better if we followed you." Peter commented.

"Jasper would you ride with me? I think it would give us a chance to talk."

"Absolutely Abe. I would love to talk to you."

Jasper followed Abe to an old Chevy Camaro. He got into the passenger seat. And the two were off.

"So is this where you take me somewhere and try to kill me?" Jasper asked without looking at Abe.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You want my Mate."

"I already have your so called mate. What you don't understand is I have no romantic notions towards Bella. I love her as a friend, sister, daughter and lover. We all love each other. But come on Jasper. We are fucking demons here. Of course we have sex. But first we are family. Besides if I killed you Lilly would go nuts. And a crazy Lilly is something none of us want to see anymore. Girl can be quite a handful. Her demon is strong. Probably stronger than mine."

"Why is that? Aren't you the leader?"

"I am not a leader. It's true the others take their lead from me and I am the one who communes with the Master but I am no official leader. No, I think Lilly's demon is strongest because the thirteenth demon was holding out. The thirteenth was waiting to be the queen of the Master."

"Say what?" Fuck, Jasper thought. Another motherfucker to kill.

"Yes. The Master is coming to this plane of existence. He has tired of his existence in the shadows. He will return. And Lilly will recognize that she belongs to him."

"The hell she will. She is mine. I don't care if I have to go to the Vatican and make the Pope exorcise the demons. I am going to have her. If you stand in my way I will kill you. No man can touch her."

"What makes you think you get to decide that?"

"That no man can touch her? I just…I don't know."

"Jasper I am not your enemy."

"The fuck you aren't."

"Jasper has it occurred to you that she would be faithful to you if you were her boyfriend?"

"I am her…"

"Are you? So what? She gave you a blowjob? I've seen her give lots of blowjobs. She is very good at it and enjoys doing it. That means nothing."

Jasper felt his temper rise at the way he was talking about his Mate's sex life. But then he realized he was right. Bella did not belong to him in her mind. He had told her she was his Mate and that meant absolutely nothing to her.

"What do you suggest I do Abe?" Jasper gritted out between his clenched jaw.

"Ask her out on a date." Abe said as if this idea never occurred to Jasper.

Actually it had never occurred to Jasper.

"A date?"

"Yeah a fucking date dumbass. She is a 19 year old female. Her only dating experience was with that Edward Cullen and the only thing he ever did was take her out to some fucking meadow and read poetry. The girl has never been taken out on a date. And underneath the demon, the girl is still there. She still wants romance. She may need sex but she wants romance. She loves as deeply as she hates. Deeper probably. She is an amazing creature. You say you are her Mate. I know you love her. She is waiting for you to win her. She wants you to win her. Before she came here she would have done anything you told her. She would have been your pet whether you thought of her as that or not. She would have been in short, Alice. But she is not that girl anymore. And in my opinion that is a good thing."

"Why are you telling me this? You have already said she can't belong to me. Why would you suggest this?"

"Jasper we kill vampires. You are a vampire. How the hell do you think you are mates? How can she be a vampire mate if she can't be a vampire? And she can't. There is absolutely no way to turn her."

"So why suggest it then?"

"Would you love her if she wasn't your Mate?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I've never met someone who was as pure of heart as she was."

"She still is you idiot."

"That's what I meant."

"Jasper tell me something. And be honest. What would you do to have her forever? To only be yours? To what lengths would you go?"

"Nothing on earth would stop me. There is nothing I wouldn't do."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. We have much more to talk about. I am not your enemy Jasper. Remember that."

The car pulled up in the drive of the ranch house. Abe looked disturbed.

"What is it?" Jasper noticed his face was stranger than normal.

Abe sighed. "If you make any holes in the wall you are paying for it."

With that Abe got out of the car and walked in, Jasper following him. What he saw inside shocked him. Alice was having sex with two males. One in front of her and one behind. Bella was eating Cindi out while the one called Matthew took her from behind.

Jasper lost it. The roar rather than causing fear caused the demons to look up and growl. But no one stopped.

Jasper took the man behind Bella and threw him through the wall. Bella turned around and snarled at him. He grabbed her naked body and threw her over his shoulder. He looked at Abe. Abe nodded behind him. "Second room on the right down the hall."

Jasper carried Bella into the empty room and threw her on the floor roughly.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Jasper yelled to a pissed off Bella laying on the floor. He smelt them all over her and it was making him angrier by the second.

"I don't fucking belong to you Jasper Whitlock! I am not your property! I do whatever I want. You have no claim over me!"

"I have every claim on you! You are fucking mine and I will kill anyone or anything that tries to change that!"

"YOU didn't kill Edward did you?"

Jasper stopped, his anger dying in his stomach.

"You let Edward have me. You could have taken me but you didn't. You were a fucking pussy. A play doll for Alice and a trained guard dog for Carlisle. Then you let Edward leave me and you went as well. You waited until an appropriate time that you thought was convenient to come after me. By then it was too late. My life was over! You fucking FAILED ME! So don't sit there and tell me I belong to you! Go fuck yourself you fucking asshole!"

Bella stood up and hit Jasper in the chest. He fell to the ground. Hard. He looked up and saw her standing over him. Glorious, her nude body was showing her new form. Her skin so black it was shining. Her eyes were red. Her hair was growing longer and darker.

"Do you want me? Can you fucking handle me, God of War?" Her voice had grown deep. Still feminine but deep. Jasper stood up and was promptly knocked back down on his ass by Bella's fist. She straddled his chest and began beating him. He felt every blow. She wasn't holding back. She was his equal in every fucking way that matters. He noticed her blows had slowed down. She reached to his shirt and ripped it open. She ran her hands down his pant legs and ripped them open. Before he knew it he was naked and the Black demon mistress was riding his cock. She was so hot. Her face stared at him. Beneath her black eyes he knew those brown eyes were shining.

Bella rode him harder than he had ever been rode before. By human or vampire. Then she slapped him.

She slapped him again. He laid his head on the ground and let her. This felt too good to stop her. And he wasn't sure if he could.

"Come on God of War. You're such a bad ass then take me. Fuck me harder than I have ever been fucked before! Show me what you got bitch. Because I haven't seen shit yet except a little boy who has to share the toy he wants!"

Jasper had it. He flipped her on her back, slamming her to the ground not caring if he hurt her.

"Can you handle me Jazzy? Can you?" Bella screamed, with her head laid on the floor hips under him. Her legs wrapped around his ass.

Jasper fucked her hard. Harder than he had ever fucked anyone. He couldn't believe she wasn't hurt. But in this body, her body, she was indestructible. He was concentrating on how good she felt inside. She was submitting to him. He could feel her giving in.

Until she bit him.

Her teeth were in his neck and she wouldn't let go. It hurt. He pulled her head back by her hair and her mouth came off. She head butted him and he felt it. He rolled over and she was on him, never allowing him to pull out of her. He pulled her head to his mouth by grabbing her hair. He bit her. She snarled and bit him back. She raked her nails down his chest and he felt his marble skin giving way. He was about to explode. He finally came when she did. He didn't stop. She slapped him.

"Who do you belong to God of War? Who do you fucking belong to?"

"You Bella." He screamed. She slapped him in the face again. Her hips were moving at an inhuman speed.

"You like me like this? You like this body better than my poor little human body?"

"Same body." He gasped. "There is no difference."

Bella came with another growl. She threw her head on his neck and bit his neck. Again. Jasper felt himself coming. He didn't have a choice. He could literally not get enough of her. Her pussy was like a drug. He opened his eyes and saw Bella was in her human form.

"Good answer Jasper." She smiled at him. She was still rocking back and forth on him but she was going slowly this time. Human speed. He brown eyes were staring at him with such love. It was Bella in her original form on top of him. He fell in love all over again. She finally stopped and got off of him.

"Listen, Jasper I really need to get some sleep."

"Okay. Can you stay in here with me tonight? I don't want to share you." Jasper couldn't give her up. Abe's words were ringing in his ears.

"Yeah. Your chest is kind of hard but I can go grab a pillow." She smiled.

"Bella can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. I just beat the hell out of you and fucked your brains out. I suppose I can allow you a question or two." She smiled.

"Would you like to go on a date?"


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own it.

A little necessary sweetness to show you all that I still can write it. And for those of you wondering about the darkness in this story being out of the norm for me, I want you to know I already have my idea for my next story. It's going to be adventurous, extremely sarcastic and hopefully funny and starring Peter and Bella. Sabrina wants a Peter and Bella story so that is what she is going to get dammit! ;)

Chapter 12- Lillith and the Major go on a date

"What do you mean, you don't know? How the hell do you not know what I should wear on a date with your husband?"

"You know Bella, when you say it like that it seems kind of weird." Alice said, smiling.

"What the hell isn't weird about this situation darlin?"

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Darlin?"

Bella smiled a little. "Sorry. All the Texans with their accents are getting to me. You can only hear so much before it starts to affect you."

"That's quite all right. I kind of like it. Jasper used to talk with an accent before I took him with me to the Cullens. I have noticed he is getting it back since we have been in Texas. As far as what you are to wear, I would suggest you keep it simple. Especially if you don't know where he is taking you. Jasper knows you well enough to avoid fancy places. He knows you don't like that. So wear jeans and that tight mid drift you have. The red one?"

"Alice I am shocked. You of all people think I should dress down?"

"Yes, I guess I do. You hated it when I tried to change the way you dressed. You put up with it because you didn't want to hurt my feelings. You shouldn't have to do things you don't want to keep me happy. You are beautiful no matter what you have on, or off for that matter. So you may as well be comfortable."

"Alice is right Bella. Jasper will love whatever you have on." Sarah said as she, Shelli and Eva walked in.

"But, we are definitely doing your hair. Just because we can." Eva said with an evil grin.

"And I am doing your nails." Cindi joined in, followed by the other three girls. Soon Bella found herself seated while Alice and Eva pulled straightened her hair, Cindi painted her nails and Sarah painted her toes. The other girls sat around on the floor reading fashion magazines and gossiping about movie stars and musicians. Bella shook her head. It was hard to believe a vampire and six demon girls could be so normal. But why not? They needed the same things as every normal human. Love, fun, laughter. Abe always says it's important to hold on to our humanity.

At the moment Bella was very nervous. To say she was shocked that after what had happened between them last night, that he would ask her on a date, would be an understatement. She agreed to go of course, and after returning with a pillow and a blanket, lay next to Jasper and fell asleep.

Now however, Bella was nervous. She had never really been on a real date. Edward was more concerned with keeping her in a shell. Bella still smiled when she thought about Edward. She wondered how cold he was and how many roots he had tripped over by now. She and Angela had hung out and gone to movies and the mall but that was more hanging out that going on dates. They had already been having sex. They spent most of the time at Bella's house in her bedroom, having "sleepovers" while Charlie worked late.

So this was her first real date. She had no idea where Jasper was taking her. He just told her to pack a change of clothes and be prepared to be gone a day or two. Bella readily agreed. He also told her to grab a swimsuit. Right now, Amber and Selena were preparing her bag. She trusted them to know what she liked. They all knew what each other liked. The guys hadn't said much, not even Abe. But he had winked at her and wished her good luck. She asked him if now was the time to talk to Jasper and he told her it was not. He hugged her and told her for once, just to have fun and forget about everything else. Bella had tears in her eyes while he held her. She hadn't just had fun in so long. She wasn't sure if she remembered how.

Meanwhile Jasper was at the local Motel. Peter was sitting on the bed watching him get ready. Charlotte was helping him pick out clothes. He finally decided on a short sleeve black knit, form fitting Tee that clung to his upper body and dark blue jeans and black boots. Charlotte also pulled out a black felt cowboy hat from a box in the truck.

Jasper looked at her doubtfully.

"I don't know if this hat is very practical Char. I'm not even sure Bella likes this style."

"Trust me. She likes it. And you look great. What time are you picking her up?"

"I told her 3. That puts us there about 7 just as it is getting nightfall. Then we can be at the park at 11 as it is closing."

"I still can't believe you rented the whole damn thing and you aren't going to let us go and have fun."Peter complained.

"Sorry buddy. Maybe next time."

"We will be fine Jasper. You need to just relax and have fun."

"Have fun? I'm trying to get Bella to love me and only me. This is a mission." Jasper said without turning around.

"Then it will never work."

"What the hell do you mean Char?"

"That girl can see through bullshit. If you aren't having fun, neither will she. And it wouldn't kill you to treat her like someone you enjoy being with instead of a fucking mission you have to accomplish."

"I do enjoy being with her! It's all I fucking want!"

"Then fucking act like it and have fun with her. Be with her. Not off to the side hoping she likes the toys you bought her."

Jasper sighed. Dammit Char was right. But he hadn't just had fun in so long, he wasn't sure how to anymore. Not even Alice and her perpetually happy personality could keep his dark thoughts away for long. His past always was there nipping at his heels.

He told Abe he would do anything in the world to have Bella love him and only him. He thought he would have to fight a horde of demons. Now it turns out his biggest obstacle is having fun.

"Jasper you love her. Just allow yourself to love her. The rest will come naturally."

"What if she decides she doesn't love me after spending time with me?" Jasper said, putting his biggest worry in the open.

Charlotte laughed. "Jasper you are a sweet, considerate, funny, beautiful, violent, possessive asshole. Everything a demon girl could want. You are perfect for her. You always have been." Char kissed his cheek and swatted his ass.

"Now go have fun."

Bella was standing in the mirror regarding her sister's work. She thought she looked pretty good with her hair straightened. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. Actually she was sure. She wanted him to love her. Not the whole vampire mating thing. She could give a damn about that, and it would never work anyway. He had to love her, for her. When she was with Edward, she knew she was attracted to Jasper. She liked to laugh and talk with him. But she never really got to know the real him. And she doubted he ever got to know the real her.

If they were going to be together forever, if she would give herself to him and only him, she had to love him and he had to love her. And it had to be real. Not primal. Real, honest to goodness love. She wouldn't take anything less.

Cindi and Alice walked into the changing room and told her it was time. Her Romeo had just arrived. She took a deep breath and walked over to both of them.

"You two going to behave while I am gone?"

"Nope." They both responded. Apparently Alice has become addicted to demonic sex. Go figure.

"That's my girls." Bella replied with a wink. She walked into the living room and saw Jasper. Holy shit he looked good. He had a cowboy hat on. Damn. And that shirt. And those jeans. She could imagine herself ripping those off of him like the ones she had ripped off of him last night. He was alone. Peter didn't like being here. Not with the close proximity to the Master. He had refused to stay the night before. Not wanting to leave Jasper he and Charlotte stood outside all night. Bella shook her head. He really shouldn't have gone in there. That's what he gets for breaking into people's homes.

Jasper smiled at her as she walked in. He held his hand out to her.

"You ready to ride?"

Bella nodded her head. Right before she reached Jasper, Michael stepped in front of her staring at Jasper.

"You hurt her and we will turn you to ash. I will do it personally."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Michael you know he can't hurt me."

"There are more ways to be hurt than physically Lilly." Michael looked hard at Jasper. "She is the baby sister of our family. You hurt her and we will fuck you up cowboy."

"I won't hurt her. Now step away before we have a lively debate on who is going to fuck who up." Jasper responded, his eyes never leaving Michael's.

Bella sighed and walked around Mike to grab Jasper's hand.

"If you boys are done measuring your dicks I have a date to get to." Bella said, pulling Jasper behind her.

As they walked out, Abe looked at Michael.

"It wouldn't hurt to start trying to get along with him, you know?"

"Yeah, maybe. If he is good for her we will get along just fine. If he isn't though, if he isn't worthy, I won't have him hanging around her for the rest of time."

"Just step back and see where this goes, everybody." Abe responded.

"What are you talking about Michael? Abe?" Alice asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about Alice. So what does everybody want to do tonight? Bars closed so…"

"Movie night!" Everyone in the room cheered except for Alice.

"Movie night?" She said. Truthfully she had been looking forward to another some demon orgy.

"Of course Alice. You don't think we have sex all the time, do you?" Shelli asked, winking at her.

"Uh, no of course not…" She actually kind of did think that.

"Don't worry Alice. We will take care of you after movie night." Eva whispered in her ear.

Alice smiled. Maybe movie night wouldn't be so bad. "So what are we watching?"

Bella and Jasper drove for 3 hours. Jasper was driving his large truck. The smell of sex between Bella and Alice was still prevalent in the back seat. Jasper wasn't complaining of the reminder of one of the most memorable road trips ever.

"Okay Whitlock. I have been a good girl. I want to know where we are going now." They had just pulled into San Antonio, Texas. The sun was falling. Shadows were everywhere. It would be safe for Jasper to go out in public now. Bella sighed. Having a boyfriend with a sensitive skin condition did have its challenges.

"We will be there in ten minutes so I guess I can go ahead and tell you. Have you ever seen a Killer Whale?"

That caught Bella by surprise. "I'm guessing you don't mean on television?"

"Nope."

"Then no I haven't. But sweetie where the hell are you going to find a Killer Whale in San Antonio?"

"Seaworld."

Bella Swan squealed. The demon girl, Lillith, vengeance personified as Abe liked to say, actually squealed in delight. The sound made Jasper's heart soar.

"You are really taking me to Seaworld? I have wanted to go for so long! But you know with the whole killing vampires thing…"

Bella stopped talking. Both of them had agreed on the way up here to not speak of anything vampire or demon related. After that agreement they listened to music and told each other childhood tales. Jasper's were decidedly different from Bella's. She loved to listen to him talk about life in high Southern society. It seemed like a fairy tale until you remembered slavery and war between neighbors and family killing hundreds of thousands of people. Not the best of times.

Bella told him about her desire for pets growing up. Her horrible attempts at dancing, the seventh grade boyfriend who tried to kiss her once and when they closed their eyes he missed her lips and kissed her nose. The he put her tongue on her nose because he thought he had found her lips. She still shivered when thinking about that experience. Renee had gotten a good laugh at that when Bella told her.

The two walked hand in hand into the park. At night it was beautiful. The exhibits were lit up. The Dolphins jumped in their tanks with lights behind them. She watched Shamu and ducked when the Hawk came swooping out from the top of the Arena during the Sea otter show. She ate corndogs. And she dragged Jasper all over the park. For his part Jasper was having a blast. He hadn't laughed this much since he was human. Seeing Bella's enthusiasm was contagious.

After the last show, they walked through the Shark tank. Bella made Jasper buy her a Shamu stuffed animal. She made him buy himself a Seaworld T shirt. They had their pictures taken on the way out and she had to have that as well. Jasper was ready to buy the park for her.

Walking out hand in hand, the way they came in, Bella looked at Jasper and kissed him.

"This was the best first date ever. Thank you Jasper."

"It's not over Bella." He smiled.

"The Park is closing. Are we coming back tomorrow?"

The gleam in her eyes made his heart swell. He should have done this long ago.

"No we are going to a large theme park. It's called Six Flags Fiesta Texas. Do you like Roller Coasters?"

"Jasper it is damn near midnight. I don't think we will have time to do much of anything before it closes." Bella told him. Vampires have no sense of time. It must be because of the no sleeping thing they got going on.

"It is closing at midnight for the public. But I have rented it all night." Jasper told her smiling.

"What do you mean? How do you rent a huge theme park?"

"You pay them. It's pretty easy. A brain surgeon was going to rent it tonight for his kids 14th birthday. I simply paid more." Jasper had worried that Bella may become angry at this. He remembered how mad she had gotten when Edward or Alice would buy her things.

"What the hell are we waiting for? Let's go." She smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the truck.

Italy

"Welcome Carlisle. It is nice of you and your lovely family to come visit us."

"I was under the impression that it wasn't a choice Aro." Carlisle said annoyed. It had only been three days after they returned that Afton had shown up with a demand from Aro that they report to Italy immediately.

"Unfortunately it was not. You see one of my guard was killed. Felix. But you know that, don't you Carlisle?"

"I may have heard something about it." Carlisle admitted.

"Take my hand Carlisle." Aro reached out his hand.

"No."

"I wasn't asking Carlisle."

"Then kill me now. You said you wanted a friendship at our last meeting. Friend's do not intrude on the memories of friends Aro."

"Are we friends Carlisle? Because it seems you are hiding something and friends are supposed to be honest. You have not been honest."

Carlisle was nervous. He knew what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to tell Aro about Bella. But he needed Aro to think she had a weakness. What was it? The past few days his memory had been fuzzy in some spots. This had never happened to him. He wasn't even sure it was possible.

"I will tell you about Bella Swan. I know her. But we had nothing to do with the attack on your guard."

"I think it would be better just to show me Carlisle. Now take my hand or I can have Jane persuade you to do so."

What was it that they didn't want Aro to know? That Bella had a weakness. Fire. Yes, he could use fire…no…too late. He had thought of it. Aro would see. If he didn't voluntarily take his hand, Jane would force him too.

Carlisle stepped up and touched Aro's hand.

"I see. You had nothing to do with the killing of Felix but you did allow a human to know of our existence. A human who is now possessed by some sort of demon. She lives in Texas alone. And she is very powerful but she can be burned. She can be hurt. She is not all powerful. Very interesting."

Were those the memories he had? They didn't seem right but they must be. If Bella lived alone…weren't there other people? But surely Carlisle would remember them. Why did she tell him her weakness? He knew what the end game was. Bella wanted to rule the vampire world, right? But why? He shook his head. His family was in a potentially deadly situation. He had to get out of this somehow.

"Carlisle where are the remaining members of your family? I specifically said all of you were to attend. I would especially like to see Edward Cullen since he was the one who first broke the law."

"Edward has left. You know this from my thoughts. Why ask me now? You know everything." Carlisle was beginning to feel bitter.

"And where are Jasper and Alice?"

"You saw that as well, didn't you? I don't know. I only know where Bella is."

Aro shook his head sadly. "Carlisle this is disturbing. I am afraid you will have to stand trial for this, along with your family."

"Please wait!" Esme spoke up. "What if we got Edward to join the Volturi?"

"You would give up your son, Esme?" Aro asked. He tried to sound surprised but when it came down to it, vampires looked out for themselves.

"If it means the rest of my family is safe then yes." She responded.

"Very well. I will consider your offer. In the mean time I am sending Jane and Alec to Texas. Bella Swan will be brought here. And she will be burned at the stake like the witch she is. And this will happen in front of all the covens. Your survival depends on the arrival of Edward Cullen. I want Alice as well."

"Aro that is outrageous!" Carlisle spoke up.

"You would prefer I kill your Mate now Carlisle?"

Carlisle froze. He had a feeling all would be okay but he didn't know why he was so confident. He wished he could remember. It was like a black hole in his memory where Bella was concerned.

"No. I will make some calls. They will come."

"Good, but first, Chelsea, please show them to their chambers. You are not to leave Carlisle until this Isabella Cullen issue is cleared up. After she is dead and Jasper, Alice and Edward are with me, you may take the remainder of your family with you."

The four Cullens followed Chelsea leaving Aro with his brothers.

"I don't like it Aro. We know nothing for this girl. She could walk in here and destroy us all." Caius mentioned.

"She is a lone girl. She has strange powers but she is possessed. She can't have control over these powers. If there was something else going on I would have seen it in his memories. I mean it isn't like she could wipe out a memory, is it? No, Isabella Swan is a menace to vampires but one that is easily stopped. And she will put up a pretty site burning on a stake in the middle of our thrown room. We will capture her and bring her here for study for a week or so. That will give the Covens time to assemble here. And then we will show her for what she is. And once the other Covens see what power we have, they will fall even farther under our thrall."

"And what of Carlisle and his family?"

"We will burn them after the Swan girl. Edward and Alice will only have us to turn to. We will make it clear that any coven's accepting them will be at odds with the Volturi."

"A great plan Aro."

"Thank you Marcus."

"I only see one flaw."

"And what would that be brother?" Aro asked annoyed.

"Why did she go after Felix? How did she know where he would be? And who was the young man she left with?"

Aro had not thought of this to his own surprise.

"You see Aro? We need to proceed cautiously." Caius spoke up again.

"We will. When we get her here we can torture her. Tear off a finger or two. I'm sure we can think of all manner of methods to get her to tell us everything she knows. She will tell us all she knows. But we can't allow her to keep targeting our guard Caius."

Caius nodded his head. He agreed with Aro's reasoning. But the idea of bringing that girl here struck fear in his heart for some unknown reason.

Aro was right. She was a possessed little girl. No match for vampires. Not a coven as large as theirs is. What problem could she possibly be?

Jasper carried Bella in his arms out of the park at 5 AM. She was fast asleep. He wished he could sleep with her. The idea of being able to dream about her and wake up with her in his arms was a desire he found he truly wanted.

She mumbled in her sleep. He gently laid her in the seat of the truck and took her to the hotel he had reserved on the Riverwalk.

She slept all day. She awoke around 4 PM, wrapped in his arms. She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you for a beautiful day and night. I have never had that much fun in my life."

Jasper smiled gazing in her eyes.

"Do we have to go back today?" Bella asked him.

"Nope, we still have things to do. First thing is in about an hour we are driving to New Braunsfel, Texas. I am taking you to a waterpark there. So get some shorts and a bathing suit. We are going water sliding."

Bella jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. His phone rang and he saw it was Alice.

"What's up Alice?"

"How is it going?"

"Don't you know?" Jasper smiled.

"No. Visions of Bella are getting hard to come by. And Jasper…I have been having a hard time seeing your future lately as well." She sounded worried.

"Don't worry Alice. Nothing is going to happen to either of us. You are probably having trouble because I am near Bella. Anyway we are having a great time."

"Did she have fun?"

"Yes."

"Did you?"

Jasper smiled thinking of the night they shared.

"It was probably one of, if not the best night of my life."

"Good. So you are going to the waterpark, dinner at the Riverwalk and then home in the morning?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. Is there a hurry?"

"I received a call from Carlisle. He, Esme, Rose and Emmett are in Italy. They are coming for Bella."

Jasper sighed. He would be glad when this whole mess was over. But then what? Where do they go from there.

"I will let her know." Jasper ended the call.

"I already know."

Jasper jumped a little. The idea that Bella could sneak up on him was still taking some getting used to.

"You do huh? No point in rehashing it. What do you want to do?"

Bella smiled. "We are going water sliding remember?"

Jasper smiled relieved. "Yes we are."

"Is the sun down enough?"

"It will be by the time we get there."

"Good, let's go."

The night went perfectly. Bella and Jasper shared a tube and rode the water slides the entire time until an hour. He and Bella sat in a heated pool with a bar in the middle of it. Bella was drinking a beer sitting in Jasper's lap. Jasper had his arms around her bare abdomen and was holding her tightly. She would wiggle her ass every now and again to remind him she was there. Unfortunately judging by the erection in his pants he was going to have an interesting time getting out of the pool.

At midnight they had dried and walked to the truck. By 1 AM they were at the Riverwalk. Bella was surprised to see the Riverwalk was very alive even at this late hour. She ate Mexican food, chicken enchiladas, rice and refried frijoles, while Jasper people watched and pointed out the various drunk fools floating by on the tour boats in the River.

"I will have to bring you back here so you can enjoy the history of the city."

"I would like that." she said staring into his beautiful golden eyes.

"I love you Bella."

"I know Jasper. I love you too. Jasper would you do anything I asked?"

"Yes."

"Anything it takes to be with me and only me?"

"Yes." Jasper felt his hopes rise.

"Good." She said nothing else.

"Good? That's all you're going to give me?"

"I just needed to know. You know I have to be taken to Volturi alone right?"

"No, I kind of assumed Alice and I would be accompanying you."

"No. You will be there. You have things here you have to do first. And I can't protect Alice and concentrate on what I have to do."

"What do you have to do? You go there and kick the Volturi's ass. What is so hard about that? It appears nothing can stop you." Jasper grinned.

"Yes, but I have to make them think they have control over me. That they have beaten me. At least until the covens are gathered. I can't have them panicking much before I am ready. Before we are all ready to do what needs to be done." Jasper did not like the sound of this.

"You know they will torture you."

"Yes. It's okay. I will need the pain. I will need it for the power I am going to need to send a message to the vampire world."

"Bella please don't let them hurt you. Take me and they can do what they will to me. I know you can absorb others pain and the violence of others. I've seen you do it at the bar."

"Nope. Jasper you have things to do here. Remember you told me you would do anything, right?"

Jasper sighed. "Yes. What is it I am going to be doing?"

"Abe will explain it to you. It is his place, not mine."

"I don't like that a damn bit. Why do you trust him so much?"

"Why don't you? Because he has fucked me in the past? Hell we all fucked each other Jasper. He saved my life. I would be in the ground right now if it wasn't for all of them. We wouldn't be having fun together. We wouldn't be in love. If you really love me you could show them some respect."

Bella was getting irritated. Jasper did not want her irritated.

"I agree Bella. I am grateful they saved you. It's just…I'm jealous okay? I'm a jealous person."

Bella reached over and touched his cheek." I know baby. But you have to trust me."

"I do."

Bella noticed a mariachi band was playing softly nearby.

"Good. Now teach me to dance." She smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own it. Here is a double update since tommorow is Thanksgiving. Hope ya'll enjoyed the sweetness. Things are going to be getting a little darker here. Have a great Thanksgiving. I already have Chapter 14 written so it will be posterd probably tommorrow.

"One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."

That quote has nothing to do with this chapter. I just think it's cool.

Chapter 13- Bella takes a trip

Jasper and Bella returned to Sonora in the morning, both sad that the date was over and not knowing when the next one will be. They were quiet on the way home. Bella sat next to Jasper with his arm around her while he drove. She rubbed his leg lightly. They just relaxed, enjoying the time with each other.

Except Jasper couldn't completely relax. The next couple weeks were on his mind. How long would he be without Bella? What would she have to go through? Why couldn't they just go into and wipe them all out. What was Jasper supposed to do? Why did his Bella have to hurt? Why did she have to walk into a castle full of evil vampires alone?

They entered the house unsurprised to find the bodies of the family and Alice lying in a naked pile in the bedroom on the collection of mattresses.

Bella cleared her throat. Abe woke up first and smiled. Jasper frowned. He wasn't wearing clothes. Not that is mattered he supposed. There was nothing Bella hadn't seen. He held back a growl at that thought.

"Have a nice date, you two?" Abe asked grinning.

Jasper was about to respond when Bella spoke up.

'Yes. He loves me."

Abe and the others who had now woken up smiled at her.

"Of course he does. How could anyone not?"

Bella turned to Jasper. "I have to take a shower." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room. Jasper was about to suggest he join her when Abe called his name. Jasper turned around and saw Abe had at least put on pants.

"What Abe?"

"Let's talk."

"Why don't we wait until Bella gets out of the shower so she can join us?"

"Lilly is gone."

Jasper's head turned toward the bathroom and raced towards it. Sure enough the shower was not running and Bella's scent was nowhere nearby. He ran back into the bedroom to see them all standing except Alice who was lying in some sort of trance. He first thought she was just relaxing when he walked in but now saw that she was not moving.

"Where is Bella and why isn't Alice moving?"

"Alice needed rest. She is fine, aren't you Alice?"

Alice suddenly looked up and smiled. "I am perfect Abe. Thank you."

"Peter and Charlotte were here last night. They will be waiting in the motel when you are ready." Matthew said grinning at Jasper.

Jasper spoke clearly and slowly. "Where is Bella?"

"She took a walk. We will meet her in Italy in a week or so."

"Not good enough. She could not have gotten far."

"Don't go after her. She has to go alone. You know this. You however, have a choice to make."

"And I choose to go with her."

"You said you would do anything to be with her. Remember?"

"Yes."

"How much pain are you willing to go through for her?"

"What are you talking about? I would go through any pain to have her. To protect her."

"You tried to bite her the first night you found her at the bar. You were willing to put her through days of excruciating pain to be with you. That was a selfish act."

"A demon is going to give me a lesson about selfishness?" Jasper asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, the man is. The demon was actually impressed by the act."

"So what? Yes I tried to turn her. Yes I knew it would hurt her. But the payoff…"

"Being with her forever, correct?"

"Yes."

"Vampires cannot be mated to us. She belongs to the Master. She is to be Queen. The Master and his Queen were waiting for the right souls to inhabit. The Queen found hers first. The Master is ready for his soul to bind with a chosen being."

"So you plan to bring this Master demon to our plane?"

"Yes, he does. We are but servants. We do as we are told. As part of our agreement."

"So I am supposed to let Bella go to some evil demon that scared the hell, literally out of my Captain?"

"No, I didn't say that. And you need to get over your fascination with good and evil. Both are important. You cannot have one without the other. You have been good and evil. You have inhabited a vampire body dealing with your personal demon. Lust for war. You had it since you were a child. You desired destruction. But you were not evil. When you became a vampire you forgot that you were not evil. It took Alice's love for you to remind you of who you were."

Jasper looked at Alice who was meeting his eyes with a nervous look. She apparently did not know what the hell was going on either.

"What is your point Abe?"

"What would you do to be with Bella? Would you let the Master bind with your soul and inhabit you. You could then claim her as your bride, you know."

Jasper was silent for five minutes. No one in the room spoke during this time. They all stood and stared at him but no one spoke.

"I wouldn't be me, would I? I would just be a body."

"Is Lilly still the Bella you knew?"

"Yes, she is."

"Then why do you think you would be any different? It is true that it would take an extremely strong man for the Master to inhabit and not take over. A man who could control the urges of the Master. A man who could handle the demon and still remain human. A man who is tied to humanity by love. The Master and the Queen feel love. And they love each other. They have for eternity and always will. They needed the souls of two humans who would love each other for eternity so there would be no conflict. A match that would last forever. Love for Lilly will keep you from losing yourself and give you both the strength to remain human and control the Demons."

"Why would the Master give up control to me?"

"He isn't. No more than Lillith gave up control to Bella. There are not two separate souls. There is only one. And to make this happen you had to love her. Love her because you truly love her, not because of a vampire mating call. This is a great gift you are being offered. The Master wants to share a soul with you. He is giving up as much control as you are."

"Why?"

"Because you are worthy Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper was a little stunned by these words. He had never considered himself as worthy of anything, even Bella. He was just thankful for what he had.

"Why isn't a vampire mating strong enough? Vampires cannot change who they are mated to. It is eternal."

"The Master cannot inhabit the body of a vampire. A vampire is a selfish creature. The power of the Master binding with a vampire would cause untold chaos."

Jasper was getting frustrated by the riddles.

"If he can't inhabit the soul of a vampire then how the fuck…" Jasper stopped, the answer hitting him even as he was speaking. He looked at Abe with wonder in his eyes.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

Bella walked down the road in the heat of the West Texas sun. She was sweating. The sun felt good. She would most likely have a sunburn to heal later. She had walked 5 miles so far and her feet were getting tired. She supposed she could levitate but she didn't want to give any indication to the twins that she was a threat. At least not yet. Not to say she wouldn't have fun with them, she thought grinning. Bella wondered how she would like Italy. It isn't like they would have to stay there for long if they didn't want to. She had become quite fond of Texas cuisine. Even if a majority of it gave her heartburn and she had to stock up on Tums. Apparently her demon was good for healing but not so great when it came to gastrointestinal emergencies. She didn't mind though. It reminded her that she was still human. And she appreciated the feeling. Her mind drifted to her Jasper. She knew he wanted only her. And she hoped it came to that. But she would still keep her Cindi and Alice. He would just have to understand. A girl had needs.

She was getting quite irritated until she finally saw a black limousine off in the distance heading at a high rate of speed straight for her. Not a lot of Limos in this part of Texas. It was either a rich oil man or her ride. Please let it be her ride.

She heard her Master whisper through the wind.

"Be strong my love. I will be with you soon." The voice whispered in the wind.

She smiled as the car pulled to a stop in front of her. Two sparkling creatures got out and approached her.

"Bella Swan?" The young female asked her.

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Jane and this is my brother Alec. We believe you knew a former friend of ours, Felix?"

"Yes. He had a small penis for such a large man."

Jane sneered.

"Be that as it may, my Masters have instructed us to bring you to Italy to answer for the death of Felix Volturi."

"My Master says you can go fuck yourself you little whore." Bella spoke. She had the same flat face she showed Bill Perry in Forks.

"I was hoping you wouldn't come willingly." Jane smiled.

Bella knew she wasn't a very good actress. She would have to feel this. She braced internally while showing no outward signs of concern.

And then the pain hit her. Bella screamed. She felt herself fall to the ground clutching at her hair.

And suddenly it was gone. She lay on the ground and looked at Jane who had a gleeful look on her beautiful face.

"Sister, shall I take her senses away?" Alec asked.

"And miss the fun? No. I think this Bella Swan will behave herself on the ride. Won't you Bella?"

"Yes." Bella whispered. That shit really hurt. She was going to enjoy killing this bitch. Or better yet…

She felt Alec's cold hands lift her and drag her to the back of the limousine throwing her roughly in the backseat.

Neither of them talked on the way to the Sonora Municipal Airport. Apparently they had a private jet parked there. Alec grabbed Bella by her arm and pulled her to the jet parked on the tarmac. She looked around and saw the airport attendants were standing still, not moving, not seeing, not hearing.

They walked up the steps and entered the Jet. Jane told the pilot to take off. She walked over and sat Bella down in a plush seat and strapped her in.

"If you are a good girl I won't tie you up. I personally hope you are a bad girl."

Bella felt her power then. This time she couldn't fall down. She sat straight up, screaming through gritting teeth. The pain wouldn't stop.

"Sister, Aro wants her alive, not insane."

Bella felt the pain fade as quickly as it came.

"Of course Alec."

Bella felt the Jet leave the ground and looked out the window, wondering when she would see the desolate landscape she had grown to love again. But she would be back. Eventually. For now it was time to accept her destiny. She only hoped her King was involved in that destiny.

"So Bella, tell us about yourself." She heard Jane say.

"Sister, I think Master Aro…"

"Alec you are being a real killjoy here. Maser Aro has never begrudged me having a little fun."

"Of course sister."

"I guess we know who wears the pants in ya'lls little relationship don't we?" Bella pointed out.

She saw Jane stare at her. This time the pain was worse. She had been playing with her earlier.

"Now you answer the questions we ask. That is the only thing you need to say."

Bella was breathing heavily. She was sweating. She looked up and noticed Alec was staring at her chest, rising and falling.

"Do you like her brother? You can have her. Just be careful. Aro doesn't want her broken. For now.

"No. That is quite fine sister."

At least Alec had the decency not to rape her. It was easy to see who the more sadistic one of the two was.

"So Bella, I'm curious. How good are you at dealing with pain."

"I saw my father's face peeled off and his heart torn out of his chest by a vampire. I found out over the phone that my mother had been mutilated by the same vampire. Yeah, I'm pretty good at taking pain."

"So you…"

"I'm impressed Jane."

"With what Bella?" Jane smiled her sweet little girl smile at her.

"That a 14 year old girl could kill 6 village girls without getting caught. At least until the 7th. The blacksmith walked in on you branding the poor girl's chest with a red hot horse shoe, while Alec held her down. You were both to be burned as witches. The only difference is, you and Alec actually deserved it. I'm curious Alec. You refused to rape me but you had no problem doing it as a human when Jane instructed you too. Am I too old for you?"

"How did you know that?" Alec asked. Jane was becoming concerned not only with her knowledge but the fact that her eyes were turning completely black.

Jane stared at her again and was surprised when nothing happened. Bella's face changed. Third degree burns, brand marks, were on her cheeks in the form of small horseshoes. She smiled at Jane and Jane noticed what looked like blood coating her teeth.

"YOU liked to bite them didn't you Jane? That much innocent flesh? So soft. It felt so warm in your teeth. And the screams when you tore pieces off of them. My, my were the screams music to your ears. Aro liked you. He liked you both. Alec did what he was told but he really just liked watching you. Did you know he watched you bathe. Do you know he still lust's after you? His own sister. That is sick. But you don't mind do you? YOU have been teasing that boy with your sweet little ass for two thousand years…"

Jane sprung at Bella. Her throat was around her neck squeezing. Alec pulled her back.

"Master Aro wants her alive, Jane." Bella began laughing. She was laughing so hard she doubled over in her seat.

"You think this is funny?"

"Yes," Bella responded wiping tears from her eyes. "The blood of the innocent cries out for vengeance. They have been crying for a long time." She told her, her smile changing to a glare.

The burn marks were gone from Bella's face. Her eyes were brown again. The cabin temperature had dropped. Alec was scared.

"I am going to sleep now. Wake me when we get there. If any of you have any ideas of bothering me, get them out of your head now. Enjoy the time you have with each other. Alec, if you ever plan on having her now might be the time to do it. You are running out of time."

Alec stared at Jane. Jane stared back.

"If you even think about it…"

"Of course not sister."

'Oh come on. What's a little incest among family? Oh yeah, incest." Bella smiled. She knew she would have fun with these two. So much sick repressed lust from him. So much anger and violence from her. Quite honestly it was better than any food she could have.

"well you two work it out. I'm taking a nap. As I said, don't disturb me." Bella closed her eyes and leaned her chair back. Soon she was deeply asleep. Alec stopped staring at Jane. They both looked at Bella.

"I am not going to let this girl sleep." Jane hissed. She directed the full force of her power towards the slumbering human and…nothing. Not even a whimper.

Alec looked at Jane with wide eyes. Jane reached to grab Bella determined to torture her in some way. Alec grabbed Jane's hand.

"Leave her be sister. This is too strange. Let the Master's deal with her."

Jane did not want to do this. But something held her back from attacking the human. Something in the back of her mind.

An hour later Bella Swan woke up.

"So are we there yet, you two? Have you been having fun while I slept?"

Neither said a word. They stared at her as if she was a puzzle to figure out.

"Do you have any board games or video games. Maybe electronic poker? Maybe a movie to watch? How far away can Italy really be?"

"We have 4 more hours." Alec answered.

"That's not good. I'm bored. Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

"The only thing there is too eat on this plane is you." Jane said, glaring at her.

"That's kinky Jane but I'm guessing you are talking about my blood and not my lady parts?" Bella winked at her.

"You are very relaxed form someone who is about to be placed under extreme torture before you are executed."

"And how shall I be executed dearest Jane?"

"I believe Aro said he was going to burn you at the stake before an audience. I plan to make sure you go the stake naked so I can see every single inch of your soft pale flesh turn black and fall from your body."

"That's not very nice Jane." Bella said, her flat voice returning. "You remember how hot the flames were. Without Aro to save you, you would have been burned. You and your brother. Why would you do that to someone else?"

"But it didn't happen to me."

"True. Just like no one ever tore the flesh off of you like you did to your victims. Would you like to know what it feels like? I have been working on a new technique to tear the flesh from vampires. I almost have it down. Want to be my test dummy?"

Jane struck so quickly Alec could not stop her. She struck Bella in the face causing her head to spin completely around. The twins heard the snap of her neck and watched her body go limp. Alec stared at Jane in horror.

"What have you done? Aro will be so angry! We were supposed to bring her alive. Aro wanted to torture her. He had plans for her body."

Jane was suddenly very nervous. She had been entrusted with a task and she had failed. No one failed the Brothers. But she had been baited. Surely Aro could see that. She had knowledge of their past. Surely she was a demon who had to be killed. Aro would understand. As those thoughts were running in her mind, she never noticed the hand hurtling towards her face, landing on her cheek and twisting her head completely around. She twisted her head back to the front of her body and saw Alec staring in horror at Bella Swan. Bella Swan who was currently glaring at her.

"It's not nice to slap someone you fucking bitch. What is it with vampires and breaking necks anyway?"

"Uh…" Alec was speechless.

"Since you two do not want to have a nice conversation about your childhood, we will sit here and not say a word. Jane bring me a magazine to read. I know you have some in the top compartment."

Jane did not want to do anything for the devil in front of her. She was very afraid. Despite this she found herself standing and reaching into the compartment. She handed Bella a magazine. Bella smiled at her.

"Listen you two. When we land you are not going to remember killing me. You are going to remember torturing me and I cried and screamed and begged you too kill me. Understand?"

They both nodded. Jane felt better. She hadn't failed the brothers.

Sonora Texas

Jasper stood in front of the black door. Abe opened the door and Jasper followed him inside. Abe closed the door and Jasper realized he was in complete darkness.

"Abe? What the hell is this?"

"It is time to meet the Master, Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper couldn't see anyone. But he knew someone or something was there.

He turned around reaching out with his hands to feel anything he could. And then he felt coldness. He felt two hands on his shoulders. The Master was taller than him. He didn't know how tall but he sensed it was very tall.

"Jasper, welcome. I am excited about what we will accomplish together." His voice was like silk. Smooth and soothing.

"Hello." Jasper responded not knowing what else there was to say.

"Jasper do you remember being turned into a vampire?"

"Of course." He whispered. Jasper would never forget the agony. The searing pain.

It took you three and a half days to turn. For venom to completely leave your body. Reversing this will take longer. And be more painful. Can you endure the pain and not go insane? I need your soul strong. In order for us to be wrong, you cannot be insane."

Jasper nodded. "I can handle the pain. I can handle anything."

"Why do you think this Jasper Whitlock?"

"I have to do this for Bella."

"Good. Hold on to her and you will be fine. Are you ready?"

Jasper nodded his head.

"Good. Abaddon, you may leave. We will see you in 6 days. At that time we will be one. You and the family will answer to me. Jasper Whitlock."

"Yes Master." Jasper heard Abe's voice in the background.

The Master pulled Jasper closer to him.

"Demons are not known for being truthful all the time Jasper, believe it or not. You will soon though no all my secrets as our souls will be one. Just as Lillith's soul is one with Bella. That being said, I am not going to lie to you. This is going to hurt."

Jasper closed his eyes and felt the Master's teeth bite his neck. The bite burned. He laid back his head and screamed. The Master lay him in the floor and stood over him. When Jasper awoke they would become one. Not until then. Once this was complete he would join his Lilly. He could feel her now. He needed her. Once she had left this plane he had desired to be inside her. In the flesh. And what he desired was about to come true. He could not have found a more worthy warrior to share his soul than the one laying at his feet, currently feeling the venom leaving his body.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own it.

There are scenes of torture in this chapter. Not much but they are there. If it bothers you don't read.

Chapter 14- Bella visits the Volturi.

Bella Swan was brought in front of Aro Volturi in chains. Her arms pinned behind her back and a blindfold over her eyes.

"Welcome Ms. Swan. I have wanted to meet you for a while now."

"A strange way of showing your hospitality Aro Volturi."

"You know my name?"

"Apparently." Bella rolled her eyes but the effect was lost on the gathered rulers and guard since she was blindfolded.

"What else do you know, young lady?" Aro whispered.

"I know you will never get your hands on Edward or Alice Cullen."

"Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because I killed them."

The assembly was quiet at that statement.

"And why would you do that child?" Marcus asked.

"Edward pissed me off. Alice just happened to be in the way."

"I see." Aro said regarding the strange girl with something akin to fear now.

"Come to me child. I wish to touch you."

Alec stepped forward to guide the blindfolded girl, however she walked straight forward towards Aro without missing a step.

Aro moved to touch her cheek. He hesitated before he did so.

"Do it already Aro." Caius said like a child daring his older brother to touch a frog.

Aro leaned in and closed his eyes, not knowing what to be prepared for. And he saw…nothing.

Aro looked at Jane.

"Jane did your powers work on Bella?"

"Yes Master."

"Could you please show us?"

Bella braced. She would have to feel this dammit. The pain hit her like a knife to her eyeball. She fell to the ground and began shaking, trying to hold in her screams. With her hands tied she couldn't grab her head. She really wanted to put a stop to this but it was not time. Others needed to be here.

"Stop!"

Bella opened her eyes to see Carlisle Cullen running into the hall and covering her body with his.

"Carlisle? I believe I told you to stay in your quarters." Aro gazed at Carlisle with curiosity.

"Not when you are torturing Bella."

"Step back Carlisle or I will order Jane to torture Esme unceasingly while I torture your human."

"Carlisle." Bella whispered from the ground. "It's okay. Go to Esme."

Carlisle nodded and stood up. Without another word he walked out of the room.

"Interesting. Do you have that much influence over all the Cullens?" Caius asked.

"I have no influence. Perhaps he doesn't want to see his Mate tortured."

"So brothers, what should we do with Ms. Swan?" Aro asked, as if he didn't already know. Bella figured now would be the time to start sowing the seeds of disharmony.

"Aro, I'm shocked!" Bella cried out.

The three brothers looked at her in confusion.

"I can't believe you murdered your own sister! Didyme never harmed you! Why Aro? Why did you feel the need to rip her apart in the field on the west side of Rome and blame it on the Romanians?"

Marcus's face twisted in anger.

"Aro! Is this true?"

"No brother. She is obviously a witch! She is trying to turn us against each other to save her own life! You can't listen to this!"

"How did she know where Didyme was killed? How did she know her name at all?" Marcus roared.

"Brother calm yourself! You would believe this witch over me! You know I would never harm my sister! I loved her. Witches are master of deceipt!"

Marcus sat back down but continued to glare at Aro.

Aro turned to Diego. "Take her to the dungeon. Diego, we need to study her. Find out what harms her and what doesn't. I am trusting you with this task. Do with her as you will but do not kill her. That is your only limit."

Diego smiled. He loved his work. After 700 years he had become very good at it. But he hadn't had many opportunities with a human. He looked forward to the challenge. He grabbed Bella by her shoulders and pulled off her blindfold. He preferred to walk her slowly to the dungeon. Instilling a sense of fear on the way down always made the opening round so much fun.

Marcus watched the girl being guided into the lower levels. He would be speaking to her before she died. Yes, he was very interested in what she had to say.

Soon enough Bella found herself in a dark room lit only by a few candles. She felt her arms being untied.

Once they were loose she rubbed her wrists. "Thank you." She whispered to Diego. He smirked at her.

"We will see how much you will be thanking me soon enough. Take off your clothes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anything to stand in the way of my whip." Diego said with a smile.

"You are a vicious bastard aren't you?" Bella smiled. The smile made Diego pause. He would feel better when he had this girl in chains. He did not believe the statement about Edward and Alice Cullen. But Aro said she did kill Felix. Difficult to believe as small as she was. Diego found himself growing hard thinking of the acts he would be performing on her tiny body over the next few days.

"Take off your clothes or I will take them off of you. I promise you will not like my method. Have you ever had denim pants ripped from your body?"

"No, but I did it to my boyfriend once. He didn't seem to mind." Bella responded winking at him.

"Clothes off now little girl."

Diego watched intently as she undressed. Unlike others she was not shy about her body. She undressed slowly not attempting to hide anything, looking at him the entire time. When she was finished he put walked her to the chain station. He placed metal cuffs on each of her wrists and raised her hands over her head to attach to the chains hanging down. Pulling the chains she was nearly pulled off the ground, standing only on the tips of her toes. The agony this placed on her shoulders and wrists would serve Diego well as he prepared to deliver more pain than she had ever felt in her life.

"This kind of hurts. You think you could lower me down a little?" Bella asked.

Diego laughed. "You have no idea of what pain is yet. Understand I haven't used a whip on a human in quite some time. This is a rare treat. However I may whip a little too hard until I get it just right. Forgive me." He laughed and delivered the first blow.

Bella screamed. The whip sliced through her back. Blood immediately began pouring down her legs.

"Oh that seemed a little too hard didn't it? Aro told me not to kill you. I suppose I should take better care or you won't last long enough for your grand farewell. "

An hour later and Bella's entire body was covered in red slash marks. Diego had changed whips and began using a cat o nine tailed whip with broken glass embedded in the threads. He wasn't able to swing as hard without killing her but the embedded glass stayed in her skin. He poured vinegar over her back making it sting and causing her to yell. Her voice was raspy and she was nearly unable to scream. Demetri walked down to join him. He enjoyed watching Diego work and was excited to see the torture of a human. The torture of vampires could be so boring.

"Hello brother. I was just about to change whips."

"Please don't let me stop you. I am just here to enjoy the spectacle. She looks pretty rough for the first round."

"Yes I am worried I will not be able to have fun for long. Would you like to see her caned?"

"Of course. She has a lovely backside."

Diego walked up to Bella who was now simply hanging from her wrists, her toes no longer trying to touch the floor. He swung the cane at a blinding speed and saw it connect with Bella's ass leaving a red line across several slashes already there. He sung twice more. On the third swing Bella let out a loud moan. She continued to moan her body shaking. A familiar scent hit the vampire's noses.

"Did she just…" Demetri asked.

"Yes." Diego said looking in wonder." Yes I believe she just did.

"What does it mean? Should we tell Aro about this?"

Diego had turned his back to Bella while talking to Demetri. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a tap on his back.

"Thanks, I really needed that. But I'm ready for more, so if you are finished chatting can we get back to playing?"

The two vampires stared at Bella Swan. Bella Swan who had just escaped chains holding her arms over her shoulders for the past 3 hours and now stood before them without a mark on her body.

"I'm serious. This has been fun. Hey do you guys have a rack? Because I would love to try one." Bella winked at Diego.

"T.. around."

"Oh cool. We get to tie me up again. Maybe this time you should use bigger chains."

Demetri had a look of horror on his face. This was no damn human.

"Hey Demetri, want to see something cool?"

He never stopped to wonder how she knew his name. He just nodded his head as if in a daze.

"Come closer to me. I don't bite."

Demetri stepped closer.

"Look in my eyes."

Demetri gazed into her lovely brown eyes, so huge so trusting, so

He saw the face of a demon. Black face, black, no red, no black eyes, horns on top of her head, he lips and mouth solid red as if on fire. The demon screamed. He jumped back in fear for his immortal life.

Diego fled back and knocked over a table full of knives he had planned on using on Bella later. He was in fear of her. Her face had not changed. Her skin was shining black. Her hair had grown to around her waist and it was flowing behind her like fire.

Then it was gone. In the place of the demon stood a small naked 19 year old female who was smiling.

"So what's next? You wanna try those knives?"

Gathering up what courage he had left he picked up Bella Swan and threw her in a cell in the corner. He locked the door and jumped back, hoping whatever she was wouldn't jump after him. Demetri stood in the corner as still as a statue.

"Stay and watch her. I have to tell Aro about this." Diego said stuttering a little.

"To hell with you! I just came to watch. I will go tell Aro. I am not staying alone with her." Demetri was gone before Diego could object. Diego stared at the girl sitting in the middle of the cage smiling.

"Diego." She whispered.

He wouldn't respond. Perhaps if he didn't respond the witch would have no power over him.

Diegooo." She sang.

"What?" he whispered.

"Bring me my clothes."

He nodded and walked to the bench. He came within five feet of her cage and tossed the clothes in. She smiled.

"Thank you Diego. Would you like to hear about the corner of Hell you will be going to? Would you like to know the tortures that will be inflicted on you? Or do you want it to be a surprise? Have you ever been tortured? Really tortured? It seems strange doesn't it? A psychologist has to go to therapy to know what it is like to be in therapy, but a torturer doesn't have to be tortured to know how it feels? Does that seem right to you?"

Diego shook his head. He wasn't sure why. He just wanted to scream.

"There is a hell Diego. There is a God and there is most certainly a Devil. And you are not immortal. Your days are numbered. You won't be alive long. Do you realize that? I am become death, the destroyer of worlds."

Then Bella Swan laughed. She laughed loudly. Diego could not stand the sound. He covered his ears and raced up the stairs into the throne room. He stopped when he realized where he was. Demetri was in front of the assembled brothers and guards. He noticed a few nomads had arrived as well. He heard someone say something about the Irish arriving.

"Everything okay Diego?" Caius asked with a look that said he should not speak of any problems.

"Yes…Yes Master. I am just giving the human a rest. I do not want her to die as you instructed Master Aro."

"Very well, go and feed. We will be showing our guest to their accommodations." Aro responded.

Diego left to go to his room and try to summon the courage to go back into the dungeon. Demetri gave him a knowing look and walked to his room as well.

Neither they nor the brothers saw the glint in the eye of one particular Nomad. He refused to touch Aro. Having no reason to force the issue Aro was unable to do anything in front of the assembled guests.

Aro whispered to Jane. "From this point you will handle the interrogation of Bella Swan, Jane. It appears Diego has lost his nerve. Start in the morning. Allow her the night to sleep."

"Yes Master." Jane smiled widely. She had been wanting this opportunity. To bring pain without her mind. Using medieval tools not used in centuries. She would go to her room and begin the wait for sunrise and thought of the realm of the tortures she would inflict on the tiny brunette locked in the basement.

"Afton. Guard the prisoner."

"Yes Master."

Afton walked into the dungeon and saw Bella Swan sitting in the middle of her cell. She was looking straight ahead sitting on crossed legs. She was fine. Not a mark on her. What did Diego do to her? It appeared nothing.

Bella began chanting. If she was going to be stuck in this cell she may as well have fun. Bella repeated the words taught to her by Abe. Words meant to ground her and allow her to focus her strength. She didn't need them most of the time, but since she had the time, it was perhaps time to learn new tricks.

Afton was very uneasy about the little girl sitting in the middle of the cell chanting.

"Stop! Shut up woman!"

Bella continued chanting. Afton watched her as she began to…float?

He watched fascinated as Bella lifted herself into the air to the top of the cage still with her legs crossed under her and stayed there. She had been there for five minutes before finally coming down.

When she finally gently settled back onto the floor she opened her eyes and smiled at Afton.

"That takes a lot of concentration. I did it in Oregon once but I am not really good at it. Practice makes perfect though, don't you think Afton?"

Afton was speechless.

"Well it's been a long day and since apparently Diego doesn't want to have fun anymore I am going to sleep. But this cell floor is too hard. So I hope this doesn't freak you out to badly. Apologies if it does."

Bella lay on the cell floor and closed her eyes. She was soon in a deep sleep. Afton felt slightly better until her body lifted off the floor two feet while she stayed in a lying position.

She stayed like that until two hours before sunrise. She never moved, just continued floating there sleeping. He was so fascinated he felt hypnotized. Which was probably why he didn't hear the stealthy vampire behind him. He never had time to feel his head twisted off. His eyes saw his body lying on the ground. He watched a vampire tearing his arms and legs off his body but he could not speak.

Bella woke up and landed on the concrete.

"Dammit! That fucking hurt. I'm going to have to work on landings."

She turned and saw Afton in pieces.

"What the fuck?"

Her door was torn off the hinges and a vampire with dark red hair and red eyes stepped in.

"Uh, who are you? And why did you tear my guard apart?"

"My name is Garrett. Aro plans to have Jane torture you in a few hours. I'll be damned if I am going to let that happen. I have to get you out of here. Hey by the way, were you just…floating?"

"Uh yeah. Listen Garrett I appreciate the sentiment but aren't you going to get in a lot of trouble here?"

He smiled. "Fuck the Volturi. What's life without a little trouble around? You seem to attract it yourself. I would love to have a get to know you conversation but we really need to go. I want as much distance between us and Voltera as possible. Then we can figure out why they want you and where we can keep you safe. Just trust me okay?"

Bella liked him. He was cute. Apparently brave. She looked deeper and saw he had a good soul, if a little darkened by war. Civil? No American Revolution.

"Listen Garrett, I can't go anywhere. You are going to have to trust me. I know what they are capable of. I was tortured yesterday and I fully expect to be tortured again today. It's okay. You need to leave though."

"Are you out of your fucking mind girl?"

"Somewhat. But do you really think I would be saying this if I was in danger?'

"Look I just killed one of their guard. I have to get out of here and I am not leaving you behind."

Bella looked at the guard on the ground. She stared at him causing Garrett to stare at him. To Garrett's amazement the pieces of Afton began joining together. Soon he was whole and jumped up ready to defend himself against Garrett. Garrett stood in front of Bella.

"Afton. Look at me." Bella spoke softly.

Afton and Garrett both turned towards her.

"You will not remember Garrett being here or attacking you. It never happened. Do you understand?"

Afton looked confused. He then nodded. "Garrett isn't here. He never attacked me."

Garrett stared at Bella in awe.

"Did you put him back together? Was that you? What the hell? How did you do that? I worked hard to tear him apart."

"All will be explained in a few days. Three at the most I'm thinking. Maybe four. He's becoming quicker than we thought. If you really want to help me stay close to the Cullens or leave and come back in a month or so and everything will be explained. Do not touch Aro. I don't want to have to erase your memory."

"What the fuck are you?" Garrett asked in disbelief.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock's mate."

Garrett nodded his head.

"That explains a lot."

Bella laughed. "You two know each other?"

"Yes, we have been friends, or at least associates for years. Not much of a sense of humor but a good guy to have in a cockfight should you find yourself in one. But listen, that is just more reason to do this."

"No. It really isn't. I appreciate the sentiment but you are really getting in the way of a well laid plan. If you want to help, really help, you can stick close to the Cullens and not let the other covens get involved when the Volturi go down."

Garrett shook his head. "I'm sorry did you say when the Volturi went down?"

"Yes, yes I did."

Garrett stared at the strange girl before him. After what he had just seen she certainly wasn't ordinary. But the whole Volturi? Yet he believed her.

"So you just plan to let Jane torture you all day? That's your brilliant fucking plan?"

"I'm not sure. I need to walk around some today. Check out the layout of the castle. I had planned on being tortured today though and touring tomorrow. I kind of need pain sometimes. It helps me focus and helps my control. Because trust me, without control, I can be a real bitch. You don't want to see that."

Garrett nodded. Something told him he really didn't want to see that.

"Listen Garrett. You are a good man. We are very similar. You take out human trash like Peter and Charlotte and I take out vampire trash. We aren't at odds and you have no reason to fear me. But others do. Look the sun is coming up soon. I really need to get back in my cell and I don't know how much longer I can keep Afton there blacked out. Please…"

Garrett nodded his head.

"Fine. What is your name?"

"Some call me Lilly. Some call me Bella. All you need to know is I am a demonic bitch who kicks vampire ass. We have an understanding?"

Garrett nodded.

"If it looks like they are going to kill you…"

"They can't."

"Say what?"

"They can't. I can't be killed. The bastards are biting off way more than they can chew."

"Alrighty then… I will stay close and observe demon girl. Give me a holler if you need help." Garrett smiled at her.

"You're cute. I appreciate it. Now get the hell out of here." Bella swatted him on the ass when he turned around and grinned.

Garrett was gone. Bella took a deep breath. Disaster avoided. She snapped her fingers and Afton came out of his daze.

"What the hell? How did you get out of your cell?"

"Doesn't matter does it? But you need to put me back in. Jane will be here soon and I don't feel like fucking with that door. So when I walk in, put the door back on."

Bella let out a deep sigh and walked back to her cell. She was missing her family. She expected pain. She never expected loneliness or realized how quickly she had come to rely on never being alone. Afton fixed the door and then stood at the far end of the room, never taking his eyes off of her.

She heard the light footsteps walking slowly down the stairs softly repeating her name.

She stepped into the dungeon and smiled at Afton.

"You may leave now Afton."

Afton did not need encouragement and was gone the second the words left her mouth.

"Good morning Bella." Jane smiled.

"Good morning Jane, did you sleep well? Oh wait, never mind."

"So are you ready to spend some girl time with me today?"

"Oh Jane, I have been waiting for the two of us to be alone for a while. You are quite famous in Hell. They can't wait to meet you."

"And who is they?"

"You really don't want to know." Bella told her, her voice going flat, and deeper. The change in tone took Jane off guard.

"So Jane, what are we going to play with today? The Rack?"

"Yes. I was thinking the rack and maybe some of these finely sharpened blades. I am dying to taste a little of your blood. See what's inside you."

"Jane, you really do not want to see what is inside me." Bella warned.

Jane walked over and opened the door.

"Will you walk or do you need me to take you there and lay you down?"

"No, I will definitely walk. I have been wanting to play on that thing since the moment I saw it. It's much nicer than the one I have at home."

Jane was once again taken aback but let it go once again. She saw Bella walk to the rack and prepare to hop onto it.

"Bella? Take off your clothes."

Bella smiled. "Damn if you guys aren't the kinky ones. It will be a shame in a way."

"What will be a shame Bella?"

Bella had a smile that sent a chill down Jane's back.

"A shame what I am going to have to do to all of you."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own it

I know you have all gotten the plot of this story by now. Jasper becomes human and Bella and Jasper defeat the Volturi and they live happily ever after, right? You would be correct, sort of. But as Lee Corso would say…Not so fast my friends!

Chapter 15- Bella and Marcus get to know each other

Vatican City Rome

"You are positive of this Father Thomas?"

"Yes your Holiness, there is no mistake."

"Lillith, though? If she is here that can only mean the Adversary is not far behind her."

"Yes, your Holiness."

"Thank you for this information Father. You have done well. Tell me about her host."

"Her name is Bella Swan. She is a 19 year old female from Forks, Washington. She was recently killed by police. She pulled an unloaded gun on three officers and was shot. One shot was reported to have gone through her head. Her body fell into the ocean from the cliff she was standing on. Her body was not recovered. I saw her the next day when my friend Carlisle Cullen called me about a friend of his who was possessed. I spoke to her alone. She revealed what she was to me."

"Your friend Carlisle Cullen? The man you believe to be a possible angel?"

"I'm not sure what he is."

"I am and he is no angel. Tell me, how did she reveal herself to you?"

"I…I would rather not talk about it, your Holiness. I have done my best to block it out."

"I understand my son. It does not matter. If you are sure, then I believe you. I need to pray over this. Is there any information you could give me? Anything, no matter how little of importance it is?"

"Only that there were others there. Carlisle's family. One blonde male, I believe his name was Jasper, was with Carlisle. He seemed very concerned. I had a feeling this girl meant more to him than just a friend."

The Pope nodded his head. "Thank you my son. You may take your leave back to New York. I will handle it from here."

"God be with you Your Holiness."

"And with you my son."

Father Thomas kissed the Pope's ring and took his leave. From the corner of the room, hidden by a large book, a slim man dressed in black with light blonde hair and a long scar that ran from his forehead down his right cheek stepped forward.

"You heard. What do you feel?"

"The Adversary has his wife attached to a human. He cannot be far behind. It appears Abaddon's twelve are executing their plan to control the vampire world."

"This is what we expected, no?"

"No. We expected Lillith to lead the twelve. If the Adversary is also looking for a mortal host to bind with then we could potentially have a problem."

"We cannot interfere. This is meant to be. Lillith and her demons are destined to rule the vampire world and bring balance to it."

"If the Adversary binds with a human, they will have a child."

"What would you suggest? The Adversary and Lillith will never be apart. The human host Bella Swan. She has the Cullens in her corner. The blonde one, Jasper Whitlock, is one of the most feared vampires in history. If they love each other, the completion of souls would be absolute. No power on earth could stop the two."

"And yet they serve the higher power of God as all of us do. All things good and evil serve the will of our Lord."

"Perhaps, but this child worries me."

"What would you suggest? We can't change their love."

"No, the demons' love is eternal. But the host's love is human. It can be changed. Should the two not love each other completely, they will never be completely at peace. This could stop the child from being born, and allow the two to continue to bring balance to the vampire world."

"And how do you propose to change the love of the hosts?"

"When I first heard of Father Thomas's claim I had our investigators begin to look into Ms. Swan's past. There was one before this Jasper whom she loved deeply. She left her only because she became a host to Lillith."

"Her?"

"Yes, a young lady named Angela Weber. A preacher's daughter no less."

"And what do you suggest?"

"I need to commune with Gabriel. It may be time for an Angel to bind with a human. To monitor Lillith's twelve. To monitor the child, if there is one, of Swan and Whitlock. Angela Weber seems like a perfect candidate. The girl loves the host. It would also be good to have an Angel present. They can hardly turn us down. And if the girl happens to win Swan's love back, then so be it."

"Should Gabriel allow it, go to Forks and bring the girl here. We will not take her by force. She must accept this gift, not have it forced on her."

"Of course your Holiness. I will keep you appraised of the situation."

"I am confused about one thing. Our spies in Volterra say the girl has been there for three days. Why is she waiting? Simply for all the covens to be present?"

"That is why it is so clear to me."

"You mean she is waiting for Jasper Whitlock?"

"Yes."

Volterra Italy

Bella was bored. She had enough of Jane. Her shoulders had been pulled out of their sockets long ago. Her cuts healed as quickly as Jane could make them. She could not allow Jane to pull out any of her organs so he body was impenetrable. Jane was frustrated but rather than taking it out on Bella she threw a massive fit, breaking things around her. The only pain Bella did allow herself to receive was the branding. She needed the brothers to believe she was harmed by fire. She had received 6 separate brands. The last one was to her face on her cheek. When that happened it caught her unaware and she showed the demon side of herself. Jane jumped back as if she herself had been burned and had not branded her since.

Jane was confounded. Fire was the only thing that seemed to have any effect on the girl, just as they had learned from Carlisle Cullen. Jane wanted to burn her now. She was too powerful. The Covens were nearly here. She had spent two days torturing Bella Swan. The girl actually had the gall to take naps while Jane cut her! She broke her bones only to see them heal before her eyes. And she had no doubt the moment she took her off this rack her hips and shoulders would pop back into place. Jane had always trusted Master Aro. But for the first time in her existence, she was beginning to have doubts about his judgment. Perhaps if he was here witnessing firsthand the girl's power he may see things differently.

"Jane?"

Jane looked down at the naked burnt body and face of Bella Swan. She had no problem talking apparently, even though she laughed most of the time, sending a chill down Jane's spine.

"Yes?"

"I need to go look around now. Say hello to some people. I am going to leave my body here. It will appear I am completely unresponsive. Don't panic okay? I don't want you worried about having to tell your owner that you killed his little statement of power. I also won't allow you to harm my body while I am gone. So if you want to take a break, go read a magazine or something, feel free."

Jane was quite literally speechless.

Just as she said it would, Bella Swans body went limp.

Bella saw her body below her. She felt her demon wrap her warm arms around Bella's soul. She called to her Master and felt his presence. Bella smiled.

"Hello love."

"Hello my Lilly."

"When are you coming? I miss you."

"Tomorrow. The covens will be assembled, Jasper is completing the change today, faster than any of us suspected. He is very strong. Tonight the two of us will be one as you and Lillith are one. We will be there in the throne room at 8 A.M."

"Thank you. I miss you. I miss the family. I miss Jasper. I am ready for the two of you to be one and for that one to be mine."

She could not see him well in the darkness but she felt the Master smile.

"How are you doing my Love?"

Bella pouted.

"I'm bored. I want to destroy them all. I have such pleasant tortures for them planned."

"Try to keep yourself entertained as best you can. What do you have planned now?"

Bella smiled.

"I think it's time to have a talk with Marcus."

The Master smiled once more. "Excellent. Have fun."

"I always do." Bella winked at her lover.

She turned and saw once more the castle around her. She was floating over her body, watching Jane strike her legs, confused as to why they wouldn't break. As if.

She floated through the door and up the stairs. After an hour of touring she found Marcus in his study. She sat down across from him in a chair and showed herself.

Marcus to his credit did not seem surprised.

"Good evening." Bella smiled.

Rather than saying hello, Marcus got straight to the point.

"You are no witch and you are no possessed girl are you?"

"No Marcus. I am not."

"You have come to kill us all?"

"Yes. Not all vampires. Just you and your brothers."

"Because we have become too evil for this world?"

"They have. You are not a sadistic killer. You kill to survive. No different than all of us. Your wife was the same. She was a sweet woman. Her conscience always bothered her in regard to killing humans to survive. She is not in Hell. Neither shall you be. You have no heart without her. So no Marcus, I have come to kill you so that you may be delivered. You have suffered long enough without her."

Marcus lowered his head and smiled. "Thank you. Can you do it now?"

"No. Tomorrow. You have one task you must complete tomorrow."

"What would that be? I will do anything for you if you send me to my Didyme."

"You must avenge her death. I can kill Aro easily. But it would not be right. This is your right. Tomorrow he will be touched. He will know. And then you will kill him."

Marcus nodded. He had been waiting for this moment since she spoke the words in the chamber. He believed her immediately. However, he did not want to die in vain. He knew the guard would protect Aro. He had to plan. And now an opportunity had presented itself.

"Who are you?"

"Just a girl, Marcus. Just a normal teenage girl who had the misfortune of getting caught up in this world of vampires."

"How?"

"Edward Cullen. He fell in love with me, sort of. I mean, he did but he would have rather seen me dead than a vampire. Kinda weird huh?"

Marcus laughed. The first laugh he had in a long, long time.

"Yes, I have met him a few times. A very confused brat."

"Yeah, you could say that. Especially the brat part." Bella laughed.

"What did you do to him? Did you really kill him?"

"No. One day. But not now. Right now he is trapped in his own mind, running through a forest that goes on forever. He is lost, cold and hungry and hurting. He will remain lost until I am ready to deliver him."

"Harsh."

"Yep. I am the demon of vengeance. At least some of me is." She winked.

"Lillith?"

Bella nodded.

"And you are here to avenge aren't you?"

"Yes."

"By yourself?"

"I may have a few surprises. I need crowd control of course." Bella winked at him.

"Fire cannot harm you, can it?" Marcus smirked.

"Oh, I think we both know the answer to that. I am eternal. Lillith is eternal. Meaning I am eternal."

"When will I know when it is time?"

"When I tell you. Don't worry. I won't kill him before you get your hands on him. That is your vengeance. You deserve it."

"Thank you."

"Well it has been nice talking to you. I guess I am going to go look around some more. Maybe say hi to Caius." Bella smiled.

"Caius?"

"Yeah. What can I say? I'm bored."

Bella disappeared before Marcus's eyes.

Marcus closed his eyes and prepared. For the first time in centuries he felt hope. He was ready.

Caius was starting out his window. He couldn't help the feeling of dread he had. Jane was currently torturing the prisoner. She had been torturing her for over 48 hours. No one could take that much torture. Yet the girl was still alive.

She killed Felix. Aro did not seem to grasp the enormity of that. She killed Felix. She burned him in bed.

Caius heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw her.

She was just as he remembered. Long light blonde hair, almost white. Thin figure. Large breasts. The bluest eyes he had ever seen. Pale, fragile skin. Her warm smile.

"Hello Caius."

"Arian? How is this possible?"

"I thought I would come and visit you. What has it been? Two thousand years?"

"You are…

"Dead as hell thanks to you. How have you been? What have you been doing? Nice place you have here."

"What is this?" Caius asked, backing up to the wall. The blonde figure walked up to him.

"I thought I would come say hello. I've missed you. What we had was so good."

"Arian, are you really here?"

"Yes Caius. Your favorite slave is here. The one you impregnated with your child. The one you said you loved with all your black heart. The one you strangled the life out of."

Caius watched as a red line appeared around her neck.

"Do you know how confused I was when I felt the cord around my neck? How scared I was? All I could think about was our baby."

"I had no choice. If my wife would have found out the scandal…"

"Of getting your concubine pregnant? You think you are the only Lord who has ever done this?"

"I loved you."

"Then why did you kill me?"

"I would have left my wife for you. I would have ruined my life. I had to end yours, before you drug me under."

"Amazing. You killed me so I wouldn't tempt you to do the right thing? That is amazing. Possibly the most vile motive for murder I have ever heard of. You killed your child Caius. Your flesh and blood. I have wanted to haunt your dreams for the rest of your life but Aro cheated me out of that when he turned you. I got tired of waiting, so since you don't dream, here I am."

"I am so sorry…"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Caius flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Arian, I loved you." He whimpered.

"So you had to kill me? To kill our child!"

She was in Caius's face. He couldn't get away.

"You will never have me now Caius. I know you still fantasize about me. After all these centuries and all the women you have had, you still fantasize about me. But you will never have me. I am some place you can never get to me. I am here with my child. And you will burn for eternity."

"NO!"

"Yes."

Arian began to laugh. Her laugh was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. And then she was gone, as if she had never been there.

Caius slid to the ground. For the first time in centuries he wanted to pray. But he could not bring himself to do so. He was too afraid to pray. Afraid of what he would hear in response.

Bella's body came alive again as her soul reentered. She opened her eyes.

"Jane?"

Jane turned around surprised.

Bella laughed. "Did you miss me sweetie?"

Jane watched the straps fall off Bella. She heard the bones pop back into place. Bella rose from the torture rack and walked to her cell.

"Listen to me Jane. You will go to Aro and tell him I am nearly dead and you had to stop. Tell him only fire harms me and you have burned my skin. After this you are to bring me a dress. Something simple, nice. Not frilly. Comfortable. These clothes I have on are beginning to stink. Don't bother with underwear. My man is coming tomorrow and I don't believe I will need any."

"I understand." Jane answered in a haze and walked out. Bella sat back on her cot in her cell. She didn't bother closing the door. No one would bother her tonight. She dropped the temperature in the room and went to sleep, dreaming of Jasper.

Sonora Texas

Abe looked over his gathered family. They missed Lilly. It wasn't the same without her around. She brought joy to the house. Now they listened to the screams of Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper for his part was lying in the darkness feeling the venom leaving his body. The pain was a thousand times worse than he ever felt turning into a vampire. But one thought in the cloud of pain remained. One smile. One girl with beautiful brown eyes and long brown hair. Laughing in the school cafeteria. Stealing glances in the living room. Laughing with Alice during a sleepover. Biting her lip while reading a romance novel, feeling her lust rising. The intense look on her face when she was thinking very deeply on a subject. Talking, laughing, loving.

His Bella.

The woman he would walk through hell for.

The woman he was going to walk through hell for shortly.

He felt the pain let up. He felt feelings he had not felt in a very long time. He felt blood beginning to run through his veins. He felt his heartbeat. He felt cold air go through his lungs.

He opened his eyes and saw darkness. And then heard a door open behind him. Jasper turned and squinted into the light pouring in through the door. He stepped outside on shaky legs. Abe was there holding him by the shoulder.

"Jasper do you know where you are? Do you remember?"

Jasper wasn't sure where he was. He looked around and saw three pale faces staring at him. His mind recognized them but they looked different. He wasn't sure how, but they looked different. One name however was on his mind.

"Bella."

"Yes, Bella is waiting for you."

"You are Peter." He said looking at the pale man staring at him with something akin to wonder.

"Yes Major. I am Peter."

It all came back to Jasper at once and he fell to his knees.

"I am a vampire?"

"You were a vampire. Now you are human."

"How is this…"

Then he remembered.

"The Master. I need him. I need to claim my Bella."

"Yes you do." Abe smiled.

"How?"

"Eat. Drink. Then prepare yourself. The Master will be coming. You have one hour. Of course that is if you still accept him."

"Yes."

"Good. What would you like to eat?"

Jasper had a look of confusion on his face. What would he want to eat? What would Bella eat?

"Cheeseburger. Everything on it. And French fries."

Abe smiled. "I think that can be arranged. Eva? Sarah?"

"On it Abe."

Jasper walked to Peter.

"So how do I look?"

"Like dinner?" Peter smiled.

Charlotte and Alice laughed. Jasper turned to Alice. "What do you think?"

"I think you are beautiful." Alice looked like she would cry if she could.

Jasper sat down at a table and ate. He had to get used to chewing. It had been a while.

Soon he was done. He had inhaled the food as if he hadn't eaten in a hundred years. He supposed he hadn't.

"Are you ready?" Abe asked.

"Yes." He was very ready.

"Michael draw the circle."

Soon Jasper was being led by to young ladies and instructed to undress and lay down in the middle of the circle. The twelve gathered around him. The chanting began.

Over his body Jasper saw a black form. He opened his mouth and felt the blackness rush in. It filled his body. He wasn't in pain. He could feel the wonder of the Master. And then he felt a pull inside. His being was merging. The knowledge rushed in. The chanting grew louder. Jasper felt his soul. He felt it. He understood. He was no longer only his. But Bella was. The chanting slowed down. Abe was standing over him smiling.

"Welcome Master."

Jasper looked up and stared at. He stood up, this time no strong legs, not shaky in the least.

He smiled at Abe and held out his hand. Abe took it.

"It's alright. You can call me Jasper."

"Welcome Jasper. Is it time to go and get our little sister?"

"Yes." Jasper felt his body. It was the same. But the power in his soul. There was no Master any longer. There was only Jasper Whitlock. And he knew he had to destroy the Volturi. Their time had come.

"Prepare yourselves for Italy. We leave within the hour."

"Travel arrangements have been made Jasper."

"No need. We are taking a short cut."

"A short cut?" Michael asked.

"Yes. Who is up for a stroll through Hell?"

"Uh Jasper, what about us?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"Fly. You can't go where we are going. You won't be there in time to see the fireworks but you don't need to be. We will see you when you arrive. We will be the ones celebrating."

Peter and Char nodded their head. Alice walked up to Jasper and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Tell Bella I will be there as soon as I can."

Jasper smiled at her.

"I'm sure she is missing you very much. See you there Ally." Jasper winked at her.

He opened the door to the dark room. "Abe, it's time to go get my woman."

The twelve followed him in and the door closed behind them.

Volterra Italy.

Bella smiled. She looked at the white dress that Jane had brought her. It was a simple affair, nothing special. She preferred black but she supposed this would work. She heard the footsteps leading to the dungeon. Jane and Alec glared at her as they walked in.

"Turn around." Jane ordered.

Bella did as she was told.

She felt the handcuffs go around her wrists.

"Are you ready to burn little girl?" Jane asked with a sadistic grin.

Bella turned and looked into the girl's eyes. She smiled.

"Are you?"


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own it. Hell a couple lines, I stole from Firefly. Why? Cause it's the greatest television show ever.

Chapter 16- Family Reunion in Italy

Hell

Jasper led his children through the fires of Hell. The fire did not burn them. It felt comfortable. Like a warm blanket. The streets were paved in what appeared to be brimstone. It was very Biblical. Someone in the Book had given it an apt description Jasper thought. It was short walk to Italy. It was a short walk to everywhere in Hell. A walk most souls never get to finish.

The majority of his children had never been here, the same as him. Only Abaddon had made the trip. But they were not afraid. Many were giddy with excitement, their demons rejoicing in being home. Jasper smiled as he heard the ohs and ahs of the twelve. He admitted he was impressed too. Hell was an eternal city. It seemed to stretch on as far as the eye could see. And it did. Demons and tortured souls inhabited Hell. All around souls of the evil were being tortured and would remain so for eternity. The wind was blowing hard. Screams could be heard all around. They blended together to form a single piercing noise that was somehow pleasing to the ear.

They walked through the streets of hell in the shadows of the towers above them. The towers were surprisingly typical looking skyscrapers like you might find in New York or LA. They came up on a large hole in the ground. The hole was large enough to pass a bus through.

"Jasper what is this?" Sara asked in wonder.

"This is the hole that leads to the underground portion of Hell. Up here is where the evil souls dwell and the demons that monitor the earth and deliver torture for eternity. Down there is reserved for the worst of the worst. Rapists, those who harm children, serial killers, mass murderers on a grand scale. Dictators, Kings, who put themselves above their subjects, people who talk during movies. This is where the Volturi will go."

The group stood and stared for a moment.

"Have you ever been there, Master?" Michael asked.

"No, I but I believe my demon has. Perhaps one day I may take a stroll. But our mission is on Earth. Let us not forget, we are not agents of evil. We are justice. We are vengeance. And our job is to send the souls who belong in this pit, home."

Jasper began moving. He was impatient. He did not fear this world. Indeed his demon felt at home here. But he wanted his Isabella. He was ready to take her to the Waterpark but this time during the day. And those corndogs looked really good. He wanted to give them a try. He wanted to sleep with her and wake up with his arms around her. He had things to do. This Volturi thing was sort of a nuisance. Up ahead he saw the portal.

"Peter, Charlotte and Alice could not follow us here. Only demons are allowed to come and go through Hell. Mortal souls who come here never return."

"Jasper, what are those small demons over there doing? They are watching us. They have such large teeth."

Jasper chuckled. "Jane liked to tear the flesh off of her victims as a human with her teeth. They are waiting for her."

No one said a word as they followed Jasper to the portal.

Jasper turned to the twelve. "The time is now. Bella is waiting for me. Lillith is waiting for her Husband and Master. Are we ready?"

Twelve heads nodded in his direction.

"Then let's go have some fun." Jasper grinned.

Italy

The assembled vampires were standing in the back of the throne room. Hundreds had gathered. While this was by no means the entirety of the vampire race, the major covens were present and the oldest nomads. The Cullens were at the front of the line, standing between two of the Volturi Guard. The entire assemblage turned when the door behind the thrones opened.

The Cullens gasped. Jane and Alec were bringing Bella out of the dungeon. What was left of her.

Jane ripped her dress off and their stood an emaciated girl with her hands behind her back. Burns covered her body and face. Deep slashes with dried blood covered the skin that was not burned. Her eyes were swollen shut.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eleazer shouted. "Why have you done this?"

Aro rose and spoke. "Brothers and sisters. What you see before you is a human who learned our secret. She was told by the Cullens and not changed. Had this been the end of it the Cullens and the girl would have been simply killed according to our agreed law. However this girl is different. She discovered the key to killing vampires. She is a witch."

A murmuring went up in the crowd. Garrett prepared himself to spring but a glance at Carlisle Cullen told him to wait. To let this play out. Carlisle knew Bella wanted this. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that. Esme was sobbing as was Rose. Emmett was fuming.

"This is ridiculous. A witch cannot kill a vampire. It has not even been proven witches really exist!" Amun spoke from the back.

"I assure you they do and she can kill vampires. She has already killed Felix Voturi."

The crowd became quiet. Vampires looked around and noted that Felix was not with the guard.

"She has also claimed to have killed Edward and Alice Cullen."

The assemblage's eyes darted to the Cullens, noting the absence of two of their most powerful vampires.

"Isabella Swan is a witch. She has survived the torture inflicted on her for the past four days. And yet she lives. We have discovered her one weakness however. Fire."

Aro stretched his hands to the pyre in the middle of the room that had been set up. Above the pyre were fans that had just turned on, designed to suck the smoke out of the chamber. This had been useful when vampires were burned before Aro. It would come in handy now.

"The Cullens are as responsible for these deaths as she is. They will follow her in the fire. Jane, if you would."

Jane nodded and walked Bella up the stacks of wood to the top where a pole rose. She uncuffed Bella's hand and recuffed them to the back of the pole. Taking her head she pressed it against the wood and tied rope around the pole and her forehead holding her head in place. She did the same with her legs, tying a rope around her thighs and calves. With a smile and a kiss she left Bella and walked to the bottom.

Aro walked forward. "Let all witness the protection the Volturi provides you. You have nothing to fear. No witch nor vampire breaking the law will harm any of you."

Aro nodded to Alec who walked forward with a lit torch. As he was about to lite the pyre the doors to the throne room burst open.

And in walked Jasper Whitlock. Followed by six guys in jeans, boots and cowboy hats. And six girls wearing the shortest cutoff shorts imaginable. Jasper looked at his love, tied to the stake.

"Well look at this! Appears we got here just in the nick of time. Whaddya suppose that makes us?"

"Big damn heroes sir." Abe replied.

"Ain't we just!" Jasper replied smiling.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Jasper love, stop fucking around. It's time to get this show in the road and go home."

The assemblage looked at Bella Swan tied to the pyre. Only she wasn't tied anymore. The ropes burned from her body. The metal cuffs fell from her wrists. And she was healed. Not a scratch on her. The vampires turned in a panic only to see five demons standing behind them. Demonic beings straight from hell. They were so hot the vampires could not approach.

The Cullens stared at Jasper Whitlock in amazement.

Rose walked towards him.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah Rosie. It's me."

"You're…human."

"Mostly. Some… half of me at least. But yes I am human."

"How is this possible?"

"You don't want to know what I went through, Rosie. Trust me." Jasper winked at her. But Rose did want to know. She wanted to know more than anything on earth.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aro shouted standing up. Marcus rose as well but his eyes were on Bella Swan who was making her way down the wood pile. Unfortunately Aro caught Jasper's attention.

"Jasper Cullen? How is this possible?" Aro whispered.

"Would you like me to show you?" Jasper asked, reaching out his hand to touch Aro. Aro hesitantly raised his hand and touched Jasper's.

Aro screamed as the thoughts of one of the oldest demons filled his head. Knowledge of Heaven, knowledge of Hell, knowledge and memories of the pain of over a billion tortured souls screaming in his head. He opened his eyes and saw a man who had been there a second ago was now a shiny black skinned smiling skull with horns. The hand he was touching was large with Talons extending. It was cold. Ice cold. Colder than Aro's skin. A chill had entered the entire room. Aro opened his mouth to speak and found he was unable to, the screams still reverberating in his head.

Aro looked at Bella who nodded. She had remained in her human form. She was now dressed in a sleeveless black dress that curved to her body and looked as if it was made of darkness. All others were allowing their demons to burst free. They were smiling. Horrible smiles that struck fear in the hearts of the gathered vampires.

Bella looked toward the other brother standing. Only Caius remained sitting, cowering in fear and shaking.

"Marcus. It is time."

Aro looked at Marcus in fear. He knew. Marcus knew. Aro prepared himself for the battle. Jane stepped forward to defend her master. Bella looked at her.

"Jane?"

Jane's head turned toward Bella.

"Pain." Bella whispered with a smile.

Jane's head exploded in agony. She fell to the ground clutching her face, trying to rip her brain out of her own head. Bella turned to Alec. Marcus attacked Aro. The guard stared at each other. Caius was in a fetal position on his throne.

Alec stared at Bella.

"Be careful Alec. Would you want your power turned on you? Without end? To live in a world with no senses. I promise if this happens I won't let anyone kill you." Bella smiled and walked up to Alec and touched his cheek. Her hand was fire.

"What did you do to her?"

"She is stuck in her own mind. She will feel the pain she caused other's for eternity. You can save her."

"How? I will do anything!"

"Kill her."

Alec was silent.

"But…"

"Kill her or I will leave her like this, forever. In pain. You will be doing her a kindness." Bella told him softly. She looked at the pyre and with a wave of her hand it lit. Within seconds it was a roaring inferno reaching the top of the chamber. The assembled vampires could not believe their eyes. Jasper had walked up to Caius and was speaking to him quietly. The twelve had gathered in a circle at various points in the throne room and had begun chanting. Bella heard the sound of marble breaking and saw a torso that had once been Aro Volturi.

Marcus turned to Bella. "Will the fire consume me as well?"

"Yes."

Marcus nodded and began the walk into the flames carrying Aro by the hair as he screamed in fear of the flames. Bella saw them both walk in and they were gone. In different directions to be sure but both were gone.

"Please. Give me another option." Alec shouted to Bella.

Bella looked him in the eyes.

"No."

She turned around and saw the Guard was standing still. Caught in the circle of the twelve.

Caius screamed. He tried to run from Jasper, who had just finished a conversation describing the tortures he would endure.

Bella jumped in front of him and reached into his chest.

Caius looked down in horror to see her hand had melted into his chest cavity and he could not move. She looked at Jasper who nodded.

Bella kissed Caius on the cheek. And he felt himself burning. He was turning to ash around Bella Swan's small hand. It took five minute of agony as Caius slowly felt himself smoldering. Finally he was ash and his torso dropped to the floor. Jasper looked at Bella.

"A bit theatrical darlin?"

"Aro wanted this to be a show of power. I would hate to disappoint the dead." She smiled.

Jasper looked at Abe. The twelve were still chanting.

"Finish them Abe."

Abe nodded and the chanting grew louder. The Volturi guard who had been standing, watching their masters die in fear felt themselves warming. Soon the fire was unbearable. They were piles of ashes within a minute.

Bella turned to Alec.

"Alec, last chance. Kill her or you die and she stays like this in the dungeon forever."

Alec nodded. He leaned over to try to kiss his sister but he could not peel her hands from her face long enough to do so. He twisted her head and quickly ran her body to the fire.

"Poetic, no?" Bella asked, looking at Jasper.

Alec turned. "What now?"

"Now you join her." Bella moved faster than a vampire. Her fist struck Alec in the chest and he flew into the fire. He stood in the fire and tried to walk out. Jane rose from the flames and pulled him in. Even in death she wouldn't leave her twin.

The chanting stopped. The kings and guard were dead. The gathered vampires stared on in fear. All except the Cullens who stared in wonder and Garrett who stood there with his mouth hanging open. He looked towards Bella.

"That was the coolest damn thing I have ever seen."

Bella smiled. He was a cute one. She wondered briefly if Alice might like him. No, Alice was hers.

Jasper, who had reappeared in his human form, turned to the silent crowd. He took Bella's hand and pulled her to him. They kissed deeply, holding each other as closely as possible, almost as if they melted into each other. The vampires saw dark shadows surrounding them. The shadows seemed to merge into one being surrounding them.

Jasper and Bella walked to the thrones and sat. Jasper addressed the crowd.

"Howdy ya'll. My name is Jasper Whitlock and this is my wife Bella. Ya'll are probably wondering what happened here. And I am going to let my lovely wife explain since she has done most of the work."

Bella looked out over the assemblage. She was tired and hungry. She wanted a cheeseburger. She wondered if there was a good cheeseburger in Italy. Then she remembered she was supposed to address the hundreds of vampires currently staring at her. Focus Swan.

"Hello. As you have just seen the Volturi are no more. However this will not be a free for all. We will be policing the vampire world. I am the demon Lillith and Isabella Swan. This is the Master. You don't need to know his real name. He is also Jasper Whitlock and I am sure you have heard of him. All of us here are human. We understand you must feed, no different than the lions of Africa. However we are going to be civilized. There will be new rules. And if you break them, we will send you to Hell. Nod if you understand."

The vampires nodded slowly, still in shock over this turn of events.

"Good, because Hell is what will now be judging you. First rule. No children. Of any kind. Ever. If you kill a child I will personally come and visit you myself. And you cannot hide from me." Bella's eyes blazed red as she said this.

"Rule number two. No sadism. You kill and be done with it. If we discover that you have tortured a victim, and we will know, we come for you."

"Rule number 3. None of you are ever allowed in the State Of Washington again. Ever. If you see newborns or other nomads that aren't here pass the word. No one goes near Washington. If you do I visit you as well."

Bella looked at Jasper who nodded and stood.

"That is all. You are not to reveal yourselves to humans. If a human so happens to find out let us know and we will discuss how to best deal with it. We will not kill the human. Memories can be changed. My wife has had a lot of practice at it lately. We will not kill you for the slip up. Now if you go on Daytona Beach at noon we may have a problem." Jasper finished with a smile.

Bella budged Jasper.

"Oh yeah. This castle is off limits. We won't be here. If anyone needs us come see us in Sonora Texas. Do not kill our neighbors. That will piss us off more than you can imagine. Any questions?"

"How did you become human?" Rose asked immediately.

Jasper looked down at her and smiled. "We will discuss that later Rose."

Rose nodded, happy for now. The first hope she had in over a century. She knew it could be done now.

"Any others?"

No one said a word. You could hear a pin drop in the large room.

"Okay, ya'll can head on back home now. We won't be summoning you the way the Volturi did. We will find you if needed. We have no interest in gifted vampires. Just behave yourselves and everything will be okay. Have a safe trip home."

Soon the only vampires remaining were the Cullens and Garrett.

Esme rushed the throne and pulled Bella into her arms. No matter what she may have seen Bella turn into, she would always be her Bella.

Carlisle walked to Jasper and stared in wonder.

"How did you do it?"

"I had to become human to become a host for the demon. It was the only way I could have her." Jasper nodded towards Bella who was currently being held by Esme.

"Did we miss the party?"

Everyone turned to see Peter, Charlotte and Alice walk in.

"Yep. They're deader than shit. I plan to go check on them later." Jasper replied.

"Good. So what now?" Peter asked.

"Go on with your lives. Enjoy yourselves. Live without fear." Jasper responded. Peter nodded his head.

"But Jasper…"

"Rose, five years. Taken five years to really think about if you want to give up an eternity with Emmett. If you do I will turn you both. It will be more painful than you can imagine. More painful than the change. If you want this, come see me in 5 years. We will talk then."

Rose nodded her head. Emmett wrapped her in his arms.

"Bella, Jasper…" Alice said quietly walking up to the two.

"You are staying with us Alice." Bella told her immediately.

Alice squealed and jumped towards Bella holding her. Bella laughed. "As if I could ever turn you away." Bella told her rolling her eyes. "Who would do my shopping?"

"Listen everybody. It's time to go home. Michael and Matthew are going through the Volturi's computers now. We will have their funds soon enough. I need to talk with Bella."

The vampires, besides Alice nodded and began to walk away.

"You will come see us soon?" Esme asked turning one last time.

"Absolutely." Bella replied. "And you can come see us. Jasper will rent a theme park."

Carlilse gave Bella a hug, followed by Emmett and Rose. Garrett turned around to leave before he was stopped by Bella.

"Thank you."

Garrett smirked. "For what? You didn't even need me."

"You tore up a Volturi guard and risked your life to help a girl you didn't even know try to escape. You're a good man Garrett. That will not be forgotten."

"You just give me a call if you need to be rescued again. I like watching you work. You're one bad bitch, you know that?"

"I do my best." Bella winked at him.

Jasper grabbed Bella's hand and walked her to a deserted hallway. They walked into a deserted room.

"Guest room." Jasper responded to Bella's unasked question.

Jasper turned and saw Bella's black dress was gone.

"We uh, didn't bring you any clothes because of the trip through Hell to get here and everything."

"You don't mind me like this do you?"

"No, Jasper whispered, "I don't mind at all." He responded staring at Bella's nude body.

"So we need to talk first."

Bella pouted. "I haven't seen you in days and you want to talk. How about you talk while my mouth becomes acquainted with your cock?"

"No. This won't take long." Jasper smiled.

"Let me guess. This is the part where you go all dominate and tell me I belong to you and no one else can touch me, right?"

"Yeah something like that." Jasper smiled.

"I need my girls, Jasper." Bella told him sternly.

"Pick two."

"Alice and Cindi."

"They are yours. You are mine. No one else's."

"Fine." Bella smiled. "Pick two guys."

"I'm good with just you, thanks." He winked and then pulled her naked body to his.

"Do I have to call you Master?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"You bet your ass you do."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own it

This is it for now folks. I may come back one day. Most likely will because this story is not complete. There will be a sequel. But the part I wanted to tell is. The rest hasn't come to me yet. And my journey through the dark side is at an end for now. It's time to have a little fun for a while. Thanks to the reviewers of this story. I have noticed a lot of my reviewers follow me from story to story. I can't tell you how much that means to me and I appreciate each one of you. If you are a new reviewer or follower, thank you and I hope you enjoyed. I'm not always this twisted. Most of the time I'm a pretty fun guy. Hope you all enjoyed.

Chapter 17- Home

Jasper and Bella had been back in Texas for two months. They had not left the ranch to deal with any vampire problems. Jasper believed after the show in Italy it would be a few years before vampires got brave again. But they would be back to their old tricks. Evil souls don't go away. They just hide for a while.

Bella and Jasper still lived on the Ranch with the twelve. The door leading to the Master was gone. There was no need for it any longer.

The other difference was the new bedroom with two king size mattresses pressed together. This was where Bella, Jasper, and Cindi slept and Alice watched over them.

The Bar was closed. With the Volturi's money there was really no need to work any longer. Jasper bought horses to ride. He remembered how much he loved them as a human. He was discovering things every day that he loved. He and Bella along with any of the others, who wanted to go, traveled to Sea World or Fiesta Texas or the Water Park at least once a month. Jasper still took Bella on dates every weekend. Just the two of them. They were happy. Life was good. Nothing could harm them. They had eternity. Jasper had these thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

He woke four hours later to hear Bella vomiting in the bathroom. The entire house woke. Jasper ran in and pulled her hair up as she bent over the toilet.

"What is it Bella?"

She looked at him and he knew.

"Pregnant?"

"Can't you feel it?"

Jasper let go of his consciousness. He could feel it. His Demon was happy. Bella smiled.

"What do you think this means? I mean none of us have gotten pregnant. The twelve have been here for over a century having nonstop sex with each other and no pregnancies have occurred."

Jasper was not sure. He didn't want to think about this now. Too many variables. Too many potential problems. But he knew. He knew in his soul, that this baby would be perfect. It would have a great destiny. Bella was washing her mouth out with Listerine that Shelli had handed her. Shelli walked her back to the bed and she laid her head down and was back to sleep quickly.

Abe looked as Jasper.

"What does it mean?"

"It means I knocked her up. What do you think it means?"

"I mean the child. A child of two humans who also happen to be part demons. Will the child have a demon or be a demon?"

"I don't know. I will have to visit home and discuss this with the head guy. It kind of got sprang on me. Just because I'm a big shot doesn't mean I get told everything."

Abe nodded and Jasper lay in bed where Cindi and Alice had Bella pressed between their bodies.

Jasper was a bit annoyed as he wanted to hold Bella. He thought of wrapping around Alice and touching Bella this way but he never felt right about touching Bella's girls. She didn't mind but they weren't her. Jasper looked at Alice and by unspoken agreement she moved to Bella's feet and laid down, keeping her eyes on Bella and listening for any more potential stomach problems. Jasper wrapped his arm around his wife and drifted off to sleep.

Only to be awoken three hours later by a knock on the door. He threw on a robe and Bella who had awoken threw on one of his t shirts and walked behind him.

Opening the door he was shocked to see who he thought was Angela Weber standing there.

She smiled.

"I thought you told me you would bring her to me Jasper? You broke your promise. You are looking quite a bit tanner than the last time I saw you."

"Angela?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Hello Bella. I missed you."

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"I love you. You didn't really think I was going to pass up an opportunity to see you again, did you? I see that you have been keeping yourself busy though." Angela said looking up at Jasper. Cindi and Alice walked up behind the two.

"Wow. This gets better and better. I apparently wasn't enough for you? Jasper wasn't enough for you? You had to have Alice and this tattooed freak as well? Bella you have been a bad girl since you left me."

"Who the fuck are you?" Cindi asked. "And who the fuck are you calling a freak, bitch?"

"Feisty little demons you have here Bella." Angela said, grinning at Bella.

"Angela…"

"May I come in? Do you have couches or chairs, or is the whole place composed of mattresses for you to fuck on?"

Without being invited Angela walked in pushing through Jasper and Bella. Alice went to stop her by placing a hand on her shoulder and Angela kept walking, much to everyone's surprise.

They followed her in the living room.

"I hear congratulations are in order. You let him impregnate you Bella? I have to say as your lesbian girlfriend I never saw that one coming."

"How did you know?" Bella whispered.

"Cut the shit Angela. You obviously aren't human. Why don't you start talking before I let my other half come out and play." Jasper growled.

"You other side may not like my other side, Jasper."

Jasper's demon spoke to him.

"You're an angel?"

"Yes. Part of me is. Just as part of you is a demon. And everyone here."

"You think I am scared of an angel?"

"I didn't come to make you scared Jasper Whitlock. I came for one thing, and one thing only."

Bella placed her arms around her belly protectively.

"And what would that be?" Jasper asked preparing to give reign to his beast and protect his wife and child.

"Bella. I love her. I want her back."

"She is my wife."

"She was mine first. I gave up a human life to be with her for eternity. And she loves me as well. Don't you Bella?"

All eyes in the house turned towards Bella.

"I…did, Angela. But we have moved on."

"I haven't."

"I have."

"Fine, tell me you don't love me at all and I will leave now and never bother you again."

Bella looked in her eyes…and hesitated.

"That's what I thought. Jasper you understand feelings. You were an empath, correct? You know love never completely goes away. Not completely."

"Angela I love Jasper. He is my husband."

"No he is Lillith's husband. Not yours Bella." Angela said glaring at her.

"There is no difference."

"We will see won't we? I will be around. We will be very close to each other. I have been elected to oversee the vampire world with you Jasper. Bring a little light to balance the darkness. I would ask if you mind but you know orders like this come from farther up both of our pay scales."

"She won't be yours Angela. I will kill you first." Jasper responded without thinking things threw. Angela laughed.

"You can't kill me anymore than I can kill you."

"If Bella says she doesn't want you, will you leave?"

"I don't know. I really was told to come here from higher than I am. It was part of the deal I reached to agree to allow an angel to merge with my soul. But I did it for Bella. So no, I probably won't let it go."

Jasper growled, his eyes turning red. The other's eyes were turning black in response to the Master feeling a threat to his Mate.

"Besides I want to see Bella's baby. See if I am going to be called Aunt Angela or Mommy number 2. Bella, I want you to come see me later. Alone. You will know the address. Just reach out to me."

"She isn't going to be alone with you."

"He's right Angela. I'm not. Jasper is my husband. I love him. We are having a child together. If you are going to be around you have to accept that."

Angela smiled. "Of course you don't have to be alone with me Bella. Free will and all that. But…"

"What Ang?"

"I have a message for you from your mother and one from your father. They are in Heaven, the one place you can never get to. But I can bring them to you. I can carry messages for you. But I won't give you the message in front of others. If you want their message come alone."

Angela got up and walked out of the house without another word.

Bella stared at Jasper. The looks on their face were ones of confusion. Had that just happen? Did Angela really have a message from her parents?

Bella was about to open her mouth to speak when she felt the remains of last night's chili dogs that still resided in her stomach forcing their way up. She ran to the bathroom with her husband behind her.

The twelve were quiet, contemplating this turn of events. It was Shelli who spoke up.

"Is it just me or did she seem like a real bitch for an Angel?"


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own it

Okay I had enough fun for a while with Protecting Maddie. Time to catch up with my demons and angels. Instead of doing a sequel, I decided to just continue updating this story. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 18- Lillith visits James and Victoria in Hell.

"Where is she?" Abe asked Jasper.

"Where do you think?" He replied frustrated. Bella had visited Angela the same day Angela introduced herself back into their lives. Nothing could stop her. She wanted the message from her parents Angela claimed to have.

Bella came back 6 hours later. Jasper didn't understand why it took so long to get a message. He wished for the first time since turning back to human that he has a vampire's sense of smell so he could determine how close the two of them had gotten. He was a jealous man. Apparently that trait carried over from his vampire life.

He didn't doubt Lillith's love for him. They completed each other. She had been his since before the beginning of time. Jasper and Bella loved each other from the moment they locked eyes. She was not separate from Lillith. He had no reason to worry. Of course Abe's words echoed in his ear from the past. Then you will never have her. She ain't exactly a one man kind of girl. Or one woman for that matter.

Bella had told him there was no reason to worry. She told him that she spoke to Charlie and Renee through Angela. Bella cried and told Jasper that they did not hate her. They were in paradise. Then she murmured that she never would be.

Bella missed her parents.

Since she returned from the visit with Angela she had spent a large amount of time in Hell. Jasper had followed her a few times but saw that she was simply sitting on a brimstone mountain looking over the screaming souls of billions in the city below. He figured if she wanted him there, she would have asked him to be there. He left her alone.

"Still spending time in Hell? It seems she is more comfortable there since she has become pregnant. I wonder if that means something?" Abe pondered.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I contacted the boss. He claims to be surprised by the pregnancy but delighted. The only one who doesn't seem surprised or worried is Angela."

"Yes, Lilly has definitely been acting different since she came back from that visit as well. Has she seen Angela lately?"

"Not in the past three weeks. Angela called me today though. Apparently there is a potential problem in Russia. Some vampires have not gotten the message. Three of them pillaged an entire village in Siberia. 122 dead including 46 children. Most weren't drained. Just dead and mutilated beyond recognition. I don't know why I need to speak to her. I don't understand why this is even an issue. This is my domain. Mine and Lillith's. An Angel cannot be involved in the killing of a vampire or anything else. It stains them. That is why we exist. Now I have a Monday morning Quarterback who wants to throw her opinion in."

"Does Lilly know?"

"Not yet. She hasn't been back from Hell since she woke up this morning. She vomited, brushed her teeth, took a shower with Cindi, grabbed some toast and went straight there."

"I see. Perhaps you should talk to her. Make her talk. You are her Master after all." Abe smiled.

"You know that bullshit don't work on Bella." Jasper grinned.

"It may have too. We all answer to you. Even her."

"Yeah, well I don't want to take a chance of pissing her off. Because right now I have a feeling there is an angel who wants to split her soul in two."

"That's impossible." Abe said shocked.

"I would have thought so before. But now…now I feel threatened. I don't like it. I don't like it a damn bit."

…

Bella was sitting in a foldout chair watching the torture around her while chatting. It felt so warm and safe here. She slapped the man kneeling in front of her.

"Are you listening to me?" She sneered.

"Yes ma'am." James quickly replied, head bowed.

"Good. I need someone to talk to that won't talk back. Now pay attention. So like I was saying, I am sitting there in Angela's apartment and Charlie and Renee appear. At least there souls do. Charlie says he loves me and Renee says the same. I apologize, of course. I do that a lot. I couldn't hug them. I couldn't touch them. The whole no demons touching heavenly soul's thing. So I am crying and Angela is holding me from behind. Whispering that it will be alright and I was taken back, you know? She was telling me she loved me, telling me everything would be alright. Comforting me the same way she did when the two of us were in Forks. Her hands were running over my shoulders. So one part of me was pissed off about the contact and one part of me was so happy. I knew it was wrong. I belong to the Master. I love Jasper. Then Charlie and Renee tell me Angela can save me. I look at her and ask what they meant. She is totally being evasive though. I got pissed and stormed out. I don't think I need saving. I mean do I look I need saving? I am married. I am having the baby of the man of my dreams. The one I always wanted. So I am half demon. I like being a demon. It fits my personality. Why is she making me feel this way? I don't like it."

James stared at Bella Swan. She looked like herself. She was wearing blue jeans and a red unremarkable tee shirt. Her hair seemed a darker red than brown and her eyes were completely black. Other than that she was the normal, little girl he had seen in the baseball field and hunted. The normalcy of her appearance made her more frightening.

"Are you actually asking me or is that a metaphorical question?" James asked, frightened of speaking and frightened not to.

Bella sighed. Maybe she should have talked to Laurent. He always seemed more reflective.

"James lay back on your back."

"Please don't Bella." Not again

"Don't make me repeat myself James. At least I am not videotaping this."

James hesitantly laid back straightening his legs out. This wasn't the first time he had assumed the position so to speak. Bella patted him on the cheek.

"Catch you later, James." She then took her right hand, wrapped it around his leg below the knee and squeezed. The sound of the bone snapping echoed off the brimstone rocks as did James' scream. He reached immediately for his lower leg, which was bent in two.

"Hurts like a bitch everytime doesn't it? Trust me. I know." Bella said grinning. She glanced at the two monsters waiting patiently for her to finish.

"He is all your, Boys."

They bowed and thanked her.

"Bella wait please no!" James begged, eyes wide in fear as the monstrous figures walked towards him.

"What James? I have better things to do besides torturing you for eternity. That's what these boys are for. I'll see you later. Maybe try breaking a few more bones besides your leg next time. Won't that be fun?"

Bella strode away, barely glancing as one of the torturers walked toward a screaming James with a very hot poker. Wonder where that is going? Not hard to guess.

A minute's walk and she was looking at a red headed woman tied to a pole with her hands over her head, completely nude.

"Thanks for undressing her for me, boys. I have to make this quick today. My Master needs me."

"Stay away from me you bitch." Victoria spat out trying to escape the chains holding her to the pole with little success.

Without a word Bella walked up to Victoria and placed a hand on her cheek, gently caressing her face. She then pulled the skin of her cheek down past her neck. Victoria screamed.

Bella took her time taking strips of skin off the red head. She squeezed her ribs and watched blood rise from Victoria's throat.

Victoria tried to spit on her but was unable. She didn't have the strength to even spit the blood out of her mouth.

"You know that doing this makes you no better than me right?" Victoria whispered through bloody teeth.

"Of course. I'm actually worse than you. Ask me if fucking care." Bella smiled. She was in an especially foul mood today.

Bella cracked open and reached into Victoria's chest squeezing her heart and ripping it from her body. She tossed the heart to one of the demons patiently waiting for Lillith to finish. They were all used to Lillith's proclivities to jump into the torture of those who she had a special hatred for. The demons respected her for it. She was worthy to follow.

"When her skin returns continue to skin her. Use Pliers for the next few years."

"You bitch!" Victoria screamed.

"And give her back that little black thing she calls a heart." The demons bowed to her.

Bella walked away and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Her Master needed her. Opening her eyes she found she was in her bedroom. Cindi and Alice were in a 69 position. One hot and one cold. Both felt great. She knew. She didn't bother looking for Jasper on the bed. He never played with her girls no matter how much she begged him too. It was quite frankly starting to piss her off. They were demons. They should act like it dammit!

She walked into the living room to see Jasper talking in hushed tones to Abe. They both looked up and smiled when she came in.

"Good morning Abaddon." Bella said, kissing Abe on the cheek. " Why aren't you in the bed room playing with the others?" Bella could hear the others engaged in an intense orgy, feeding off each other's lust. No one touched Alice or Cindi. They were hers. Those two were special. She loved them. They belonged to her. The others however still had free reign with each other. Bella missed them sometimes. But she dealt. It was a small price to pay for keeping Jasper happy. Jasper kept more her more than happy. Plus he was so sweet and fun.

"Unfortunately Lilly we have work to do." He responded.

"Do we?" Bella asked, looking at Jasper and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Abe and I have work darlin. You are to stay here." Jasper said quietly.

"Oh really?" Bella laughed. "And how do you think you are going to stop me from coming.

"Bella Whitlock, I am your husband and Master and you…"

"If you expect to have sex in the next month, you better cut that sentence off right now, MASTER."

Jasper looked a little sheepish and then frowned at Abe.

"I told you it wouldn't work." He said angrily towards Abe. Bella glanced at Abe in surprise.

"Abe that was your idea? I'm so disappointed in you." She smiled.

"That wasn't what I meant. I meant…"

"Why don't we stop fucking around and someone tell me where we are going?"

"Siberia." Jasper responded.

"Brrrr. Cold. I hate the cold. Better pack a big jacket."

"Don't worry Bella. I will keep you warm." Angela said walking into the living room.

"Goddamit, don't you knock?" Jasper asked, glaring at the Angel who walked in. Bella admitted she was beautiful. Dark long raven black hair. Hazel eyes she used to stare into while she writhed underneath her. She was wearing a long red sweater hanging to her knees over a pair of black tights. Bella remembered that outfit. It was one of her favorite's to see Angela wear.

"Why should I? My girlfriend lives here." Angela winked at Bella.

"Angela, I am not your girlfriend." Bella told her, whispering loud enough that the three with her could hear.

"Whatever Bella. Look, are we ready to go? I have to walk through Heaven to get there. You guys are going through Hell. I kind of need to know the exact place we are going to meet."

"Why the fuck are you even going?" Jasper asked. "Angels can't kill vampires. These vampires definitely belong to us."

"All the same I will be by Bella's side. We don't know how the baby she will be having will respond to injury. Will the baby heal the same as she would if attacked? Something to think about Jasper."

"I can protect my wife and child." Jasper growled.

"I was wondering about that. What church were you two married in?" Angela asked grinning.

"The one in Hell…" Jasper responded calmly, "long before you existed."

"Either way, I don't want you taking chances with the safety of the love of my life. Since she won't listen to her supposed "Master" I will go and protect her.

"Jasper please. Let's just do this. I want to be back tonight. I don't want to be gone for weeks."

"Of course Bella. See you there Angela." Jasper gritted out.

Angela disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled.

"Yes Jasper?" Alice asked, in the room in a flash completely naked.

"We are going to Siberia. I want you to help us track these vampires from here. I certainly don't want to be there any longer than we have to be. Text me any visions you have."

"Yes Jasper."

As Alice walked away, Bella glared at Jasper.

"What?"

"She is mine. You don't get to boss her around. If you need something, ask her nicely or tell me and I will ask her." Bella growled.

"Sorry. She acts like your slave so often I forgot that she wasn't." Jasper responded throwing his hands up.

"I'm sorry baby. I've just been really stressed and grumpy. The morning sickness isn't helping. Angela starting shit doesn't help either. But Alice is not my slave. She is our lover. At least she was yours. Treat her with respect please."

"Why don't you stay baby? Please? For me?" Jasper begged.

Bella took a deep breath. She really didn't feel like going. Jasper did looked worried. Truthfully she didn't know if the baby could be harmed or not. She didn't know if giving reign to the beast would affect the baby. No one seemd to know anything. She had planned to relax during this pregnancy but she was so bored.

"You will be okay? Just the three of you?" Bella asked, placing a hand on Jasper's waist and letting herself be pulled into him.

"Baby we are immortal. What could possibly happen to us?" Jasper smiled, taking her face gently between his hands.

Bella nodded.

"Fine. Cindi probably needs attention since Alice will be off in future land. Go and be careful. I love you."

Jasper kissed her gently and then more urgently. Bella was still surprised by his warm skin every time he kissed her.

"Thank you Bella. For staying." He said as Abe opened up a door of shadows out of thin air. Alice, Abe and Jasper walked through. The door closed. Bella briefly thought of going back into hell. Maybe bite some of the flesh off of Jane. It seemed the demon craved to be on top of Cindi, the baby craved to be warm in Bella's womb surrounded by the forces of Hell and the woman craved her husband to be on top of her. So why was Angela an issue? Angela had no part in her life. Not anymore.

…

Jasper and Abe walked out onto a barren frozen ground. Trees were scattered around. In the distance they could see the remains of the village. Walking into the village Jasper was reminded of the raiding parties he had helped Maria conduct. Bodies everywhere. This happened last night. The bodies were still fresh.

"You seem comfortable Jasper. Seen something like this before?" Angela asked from behind.

"I guess you already know the answer to that one, don't ya Angela?"

She gazed over the carnage and the dead bloated bodies laying in the streets. "They all went to Heaven except one. He was a selfish, evil bastard. No wonder your boss is so pissed. Not only was he cheated out of three incredibly evil souls he lost all these people to God. No time for the children to be corrupted by the world and sent to your side of things."

"You are all heart Angela. I am surprised at how well you are taking things. You been in a situation like this before?" Jasper asked looking suspicious.

"No, I haven't Jasper. But I am relieved your kind did not get their hooks into these people's souls. I know they are resting now. You, however will never rest."

"When I have Bella keeping me up why would I?" Jasper asked with a grin. "But you know how good she feels. At least your fingers do. The rest of you is lacking in the necessary equipment to make her feel what she needs to feel." Jasper smiled.

"And yet I seemed to have done just as good a job as you can, without the necessary equipment. Don't fool yourself Whitlock. Parts of your souls belong to one another. But one part of Bella just sees you as a pretty human dildo." Angela sneered.

Jasper was about to respond when Abe interrupted.

"I hate to interrupt but Alice just texted. The vampires will be crossing back into the village to check if there are any survivors to feed off of."

"How long?"

"Ten Minutes." Abe answered.

"Good. It's fucking cold and I want to go home and make love to my wife." Jasper growled staring at Angela. Angela looked away. Jasper realized he hit a nerve in the cool Angel.

"Why don't you go hide Angela? I mean it's not like you can be any help. Abe and I have this."

Angela walked without another word into one of the homes that wasn't burned.

"How do you want to play this?" Abe asked.

"I don't feel like chasing. If we don't draw them in we can't get them." Jasper answered, his mind working through numerous strategies.

"If two attack us the third will see and run." Abe pointed out.

"We lay on the ground. Let them find us and attempt to bite us. It will be easy from that point."

"But it's cold on the ground." Abe said sadly.

"It's cold everywhere." Jasper responded.

"Damn I miss Texas and I haven't been gone for an hour yet." Abe whispered, lying on the ground. Jasper did the same.

The three vampires arrived on time. Walking slowly up to the two live bodies breathing face first in the ground, they smiled.

"Just as we were told. Destroy the village and they will come." The long dark haired vampire said grinning. "Rise humans."

Jasper glanced at Abe who shrugged his shoulders.

"We were told at least two of you, possibly more would be here. Who are you?"

"If you knew we were going to be here you should know who we are." Jasper responded. This was certainly a game changer.

"We were simply told you would be delicious." The long blonde haired vampire in back said. The other vampire was huge. Felix Volturi huge. Same black hair as his. Maybe they were related in life?

"Who told you?" Jasper asked.

"He did not tell us his name. It really doesn't matter does it? He was right."

The vampire in the front attacked Jasper. He seemed surprised to see Jasper was no longer a man. A large taloned black creature with horns and a smiling skull was in front of him. The vampire looked down and saw the demons hands were inside his abdomen. The demon was smiling.

"Abe?" Jasper questioned.

The vampire turned, feeling the burn from the demons hands to see a red creature with dark blood red hair and black eyes, attacking his fellow coven mates. Black wings suddenly rose from Abe's back with points on the top and bottom. He used the points of the wing bottoms to drive into the vampires pinning them to the earth.

The lead vampire panicked. Antonio had walked the earth for 600 years and had never been challenged. He head butted the demon. Thankfully the demon fell backwards.

Jasper was shocked as the wounds on the vampire's abdomen closed up. He should not have felt that blow but he did. He would worry about it later. Right now he had to fight. Fighting was something Jasper Whitlock had definitely not forgotten how to do. Antonio charged him while the demon that was Jasper Whitlock stepped to the side and using a simple leg sweep dropped the vampire to his knees. Abe had been knocked back, his vampires pulling his wings out of their chests and throwing him back. Abe attacked again and placed his hands on the vampires attempting to burn them. It didn't work. The vampires halted for a second but continued to push against Abe.

"Abe!" Jasper roared. "We are going to have to do this the old fashioned way. Go for their necks."

Antonio spinned off the ground and launched himself at Jasper. Jasper hit him in the jaw, sending him reeling back. Antonio sat up to only find that the demon was no longer in front of him but behind. He felt a burning sensation at the base of his neck. He looked down to see a black knife melting into his throat.

"Forged in the fires of Hell." Jasper whispered. "You will be seeing the process firsthand shortly."

Antonio tried to scream but the black knife had made its way through his airway. There was surprisingly little pain. Only the burning touch of the knife.

His head fell and he was no more. His body erupted in flames. Jasper roared and grew another four inches. Two vampires were on Abe who was laying on the ground. He grabbed their necks and they began to burn. Jasper stuck the large knife he had summoned from Hell into the back of one vampires skull, and then twisted his neck. Abe rolled and was straddling the remaining vampire his hands sinking into his neck. The vampire's body began to smolder. Jasper placed his black hand on the vampires face and it exploded in a cloud of ash.

Both Abe and Jasper were breathing hard. The demons wanted to destroy. Jasper had to calm down his demon side. They were outnumbered and challenged and succeeded.

A few minutes later and both Abe and Jasper were standing in human forms.

"You can come out now Angela." Jasper said without turning.

Angela walked out confused.

"I thought you guys just touch them and they burn up and die."

"I thought so too. It has worked in the past. These were tougher. Someone sent them after us. Someone warned them and gave them some sort of strength. I know it sure as hell wasn't my boss. How about your's Angela? You playing some kind of game? That why you wanted to be here?"

"No! I know you can't die. No point in making it harder for you to do your job. That would make Bella angry. God wouldn't do this."

"You know anyone else capable of making vampires strong enough to challenge the forces of Hell?" Jasper wasn't angry. He was truly curious. Although he worked for the Boss he knew they all fell into God's plan. No way God wanted these three walking the Earth longer than they had too.

"God expects us to handle these problems. I don't know…I don't know anyone else."

Angela hesitated. Jasper didn't have to read emotions any longer to know she was holding back.

"Don't hold back on me Angela." Jasper warned. Abe noticed something was wrong as well.

"Let me ask some questions. I will get back to you." With that said Angela was gone, same annoying bright blinding flash she usually left with.

"What do you think Abe? Ever seen something like that?"

"Nope. Those vampires should have gone down easier. I never felt in danger of being harmed. That's impossible. The worst that could ever happen to us is we go to Hell and regroup."

"No, the worst that could happen is Bella and my baby could have been injured and the vampires became so strong that we had no effect on them."

"Let's get back. I need to make a stop to talk to the Boss and see if he heard anything. Then I will be there."

"Okay Jasper. Don't take too long. It's Pizza Night."

"Good." Jasper grinned. "It will give Bella something new to vomit." Abe smiled but it did not touch his eyes. Neither did Jasper's smile touch his eyes.

The two walked into the door of shadows that had opened. Neither ever noticed the tall thin scarred blonde man standing in the trees watching them.

The first experiment had been a success. He lost the vampires but he never really suspected they would survive. Promising though. Very promising. The next time would be more difficult or them. Eventually he would have his soldier. The outsider who answered to only him. This child was dangerous. If neither side wanted to recognize this, he would handle the matter on his own. It wouldn't be the first time he had to fix a problem in the natural order to ensure the world survived and stayed the course.


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own it.

Chapter 19- Lilly visits the Boss

Lilly sat in the comfortable leather couch staring at the columns lining the walls of the brightly lit office. Jasper did not know she was here. She felt summoned in her soul. She responded without question. She had been to Hell many times. She had never traveled to the penthouse suite of the apartment building in the geographical center of Hell. She had simply opened a door and walked through into the lobby of the building. A pretty blonde girl with a name tag that read Eva smiled as she walked in. In contrast to the rest of Hell, this building did not smell or feel of brimstone and fire. It had the same smell as one would expect walking into a large older building. Old wood, marble floors and white granite walls.

"He is waiting for you. Step into the elevator and press the penthouse suite button and you will be there. In case you have forgotten." Eva said still smiling.

"I have been here before?"

"Lillith has. You probably don't remember it. Your husband has been several times recently."

"You mean?" Bella asked, excitedly.

Eva laughed. "Yes. He is waiting for you. Now go."

Bella practically ran to the elevator. She suddenly wished she had taken more care for her appearance. Shaking the thought off, she realized it didn't matter. The door opened before she was ready. She walked out and saw a large office space for her. A large desk was facing her. The desk sat in front of a large two story window looking out over Hell. Bella slowly walked to the desk, looking out the window. It was a beautiful sight. Her soul reveled in it. She did not walk past the desk. It seemed a personal space that did not belong to her.

"You can walk to the window. It's okay. Enjoy the scenery."

Bella turned surprised at the sound of the voice. It was so soft. Normal tone but seductive at the same time. His appearance was what was surprising. Bella expected a demonic entity. A man in a red cape with large horns on top of his head. Instead she found a man who appeared in his mid thirties. Blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a blue pullover shirt and white slacks. Brown worn leather casual shoes were on his feet. He didn't appear particularly muscular. He was not thin and not heavy. All in all he was very pleasing to look at. He smiled and she was shocked at his white gleaming teeth, perfectly straight.

"Welcome Lilly. Thank you so much for coming. Not that you had much choice." He laughed lightly. The laugh didn't seem arrogant. It was as if they were sharing an inside joke. Bella smiled. She couldn't help but.

"Have a seat Lilly." Bella turned around and saw the old leather couch. He sat down taking in the large tall room. Rather than sitting behind his desk, he sat on the other side of the couch and turned, folding one leg across the other, to face her.

"What can I do for you, Master?"

"Lilly I know part of you, the part of you that is Bella Swan probably is thinking this is the first time we have met. But I have known Lillith for literally eons. We are friends. Can't you feel we are friends?"

"Yes Master." Bella whispered.

He laughed. "Lilly always wanted to call me Master when she wanted me to fuck her. Seeing as how Agaliarrept would probably not be happy at the moment with that, why don't you call me by my name? I need to keep my generals somewhat happy. He is feeling particularly jealous right now."

Bella was about to ask what his name was, but she knew.

"Lucifer."

"Yes. I have to say though it is good to see you in this form. The merging of souls is not always a perfect process. Once done it cannot be reversed. So we better get it right the first time, you know? You understand right?"

"Yes." Bella whispered.

"When Lillith first told me her idea, I thought she was nuts. She could possess anyone she wanted. Why go to the trouble of merging permanently with a human? But she showed me Bella Swan. She showed me you. I have to say I was impressed. She told me you would be the perfect vessel. The one who could love and hate strongly enough to handle her. To be one with her. It was quite an honor Bella. A demonic being as old as time itself, chose you."

"I am grateful." Bella answered truthfully. She was, wasn't she? She thought so. She felt grateful. Grateful for the opportunities she had been given for revenge.

"I know you are dear. I love Lillith. I love Agaliapart. Once Lillith went to live with his twelve disciples with the idea of governing the vampire world, I knew he couldn't stay away for long. Too have the best of both worlds. To have Lillith in demonic and human forms. Luckily he found Jasper Whitlock fairly quickly. I suppose the Higher Power has a plan for all of us. A vampire of all people. Who would have predicted that? Of course he had to love you as much as Lillith loved Agaliarrept. At least as close as humanly possible. Luckily it worked out. You love him, Bella."

"Yes I do."

"And what of this Angel?"

"What of her?"

"Do you love her as well?"

"I…no. I mean…"

"I understand. She was there for you when you needed a friend. A lover. I watched you closely when Lillith chose you. I saw that abandonment by the vampires who you loved and who loved you. I saw you drawing in shape shifters who were pulled to protect you. I saw and felt your pain when Victoria killed your family. I saw you walking down the road in intense pain as your mortal shell crumbled around you on the hope that you could spare those you loved. You are an amazing creature. You are still my Lillith. But you are more underneath it. The human side of you is so intriguing. That is why I summoned you Lilly. I have wanted to converse with Bella Swan for a while. Honestly despite Lillith's determination to have you, I never really thought it would happen."

"Why not?"

"You loved too much. Your soul was too pure to successfully merge with a demon. Until Edward Cullen came into your life. Your great love led you to great hate. It makes you so strong Bella. Love and hate by themselves are powerful forces. To see so much in one being is amazing."

"I…I'm not sure. Is that a compliment?"

"You bet your ass it is kid." He winked at her.

"Thank you. I am confused. When I was…merged with the demon and became one I saw a solid black male figure. He…he fucked me. I felt his seed. I always assumed the demon in my soul was male."

"Demons have no sex. We are whatever we want to be. Of course Lillith prefers female forms. It makes it easier to have sex with Agaliarrept, or Jasper if you prefer. Now that she is in you, she is permanently female. Just as Agaliarrept is permanently male. I have to say, the two of you make the cutest couple."

"Thank you." Bella smiled. She couldn't help but smile. He was so comfortable. She felt she could tell him anything. She would do anything. She only wanted to make him happy. She felt the draw to him even more than Jasper. She desired to fall to her knees at his feet. This was not surprising. She supposed he was the true master. He gave her to Jasper. She was grateful.

"Enough talk from me. Tell me about you. Tell me about the angel. Are you physically attracted to her still?"

Bella bit her lip, a habit she still continued when in deep thought or nervous.

"I am, but no more than I am to Alice or Cindi."

"Emotionally?"

"Emotionally I love her still but I am annoyed. I told her to move on with her life. Instead she merged with an angel to follow me. I am not sure why. She should have moved on. I did."

"I have an idea of why she did that. I believe the Vatican may have had something to do with it. I am almost sure of it. They thought she could interfere with the love you and Jasper had. Make the merging of souls less perfect. Harm you're connection. Make sure you are not too powerful."

"Why? We go after vampires. We have no interest in human affairs."

"At this time, you are correct. But the power to destroy is not what they were afraid of. They were afraid of the little bundle of joy currently slightly larger than a pea residing in your womb. Only perfect love could have made that happen. Perfect love among demons was something they never thought they would have to worry about. To this point they haven't."

"They want to kill my baby?" Bella asked surprised, placing her arms around her stomach.

Luicifer laughed.

"They cannot kill your baby. No, your baby is coming into this world. The problem they have is that it has never been done before. The offspring of two demons. A new creation. But if the higher power has seen fit to allow it, there is nothing to worry about."

"My child will be immortal?"

"Of course. She will be part demon, as you are. A Princess of Hell, as you are."

"She?"

"Yes. She. I can feel it. I'm never wrong." Lucifer smiled and winked at her. "I for one am excited. New blood around here doesn't happen. The whole of Hell is excited. At least those who aren't being tortured eternally." He chuckled lightly.

"Why is the Vatican concerned? Why send Angela to interfere in my relationship with Jasper?"

"They fear the unknown. I believe they have been influenced by an outsider. An outsider from Heaven and Hell. One exists. He stays in close contact with the Vatican. But he is not on their side, despite their beliefs. He looks out only for himself. He is harmless but he feels he can change the course of the world. He fears the end of the world. He knows when it happens, he will become another of the tortured souls below."

"Let me kill him."

"No Lilly. Not our time, not our kill. He was cursed by the Lord and his fate will be determined by the Lord."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Malchus. He was a servant of the High Priest of Jerusalem during the time God walked the Earth. Due to an unfortunate incident in which he slapped Jesus and Simon Peter cut his face with a sword he has walked the earth ever since. He is no concern of yours. Not yet. I of course will let your Master know if this changes."

Bella frowned.

"What my dear?"

"I want to be Jasper's equal. Not his servant."

"You are his equal. But you have given him control so much over the centuries it has become a natural reaction with the two of you. You were attracted at first to Jasper because of his aura of being in control. His aura of danger. If you don't want him to be your Master don't call him that. It was really a joke that started between you two over the eons. I am the only true Master in this world. And I answer only to one. The same one we all do."

"Are we evil?" Bella asked. She had to know.

"That would depend on your point of view. By the strictest definition, we are what humans would consider evil. But humans will never understand. There is no good and evil. There is only justice. Rewards for those who have shown themselves worthy and punishment for those who have shown themselves unworthy. We are agents of the larger plan. I have to say, it's not a bad existence." Lucifer chuckled.

"My parents told me that Angela could save me. What does that mean?"

"Your parents were told by Angela that she could split your soul from Lillith."

"Can she?"

"Do you want her too?"

"No! I mean, I miss my parents. But I am…happy. I don't want her interfering."

"Do not worry about it. She can't. What has been done cannot be undone."

"So she lied to my parents?" Bella was angered at this thought.

"No. She didn't lie per say. She was told incorrect information. She was merged with an angel. But she was recruited by Malchus. The Vatican would not lie to her. If she looked inside her soul and conversed with the angelic being inside her, she would know the truth. But she is blinded by love for you. Continue to make it clear to her that you are over and she will move on eventually. She will look inside herself and learn the truth."

"Why did God send her to monitor the vampire world?"

"Because to truly except her Angelic self she must let go of you. She needed to be near you so this could happen. Too see that the love you have for her pales to the love you have for Jasper. Once this happens she will be the agent of the Lord she is meant to be."

"I understand." Bella did. She had to make this clear to Angelica. She loved Jasper. She had been confused about her feelings for Angela. She had been concerned. She would not doubt again. She understood her path.

"So while I got you here, let's hang out. Lillith, in all this time has never bothered to go to the bottom portion of Hell. She wasn't afraid. She could just care less. I bet you are curious though, aren't you?"

"Yes." Bella whispered.

"Excellent. Lillith always did need to loosen up. I know that you are adventurous. Let's go have some fun. I can show you Hitler. Genghis Khan. It will be neat." Lucifer smiled and reached out his hand. Bella took it and the two were suddenly in front of a large hole in the streets of Hell.

Lucifer reached out his hand towards the pit.

"Ladies first."

Bella jumped.

Six hours later Jasper was pacing. Bella had been gone too long. She wasn't in the portion of Hell she normally hung out with. He tried to see the Boss to inquire of her whereabouts and to inform him of the development with the vampires but was told that the Boss was out at the moment. He came back to the Ranch and waited.

Darkness finally descended in the living room and Bella stepped out.

"Where were you? I couldn't find you!" Jasper yelled.

Bella was annoyed. She had a wonderful time and she was not in the mood for Jasper Whitlock being over protective.

"I think you should remember lover that we are equals. You are not to talk to me like I am a fucking child." Bella replied tensely.

"You are my wife! You are mine Bella! You tell me where you were. Were you in Hell, or…with her?"

"Jealousy is a good trait in some of our kind, but you better stow that shit Major. Now!"

Jasper saw Bella's eyes turning black. The shadows passed over her face. He did not want her demon rising. The baby. He wasn't sure.

Bella recognized the look on his face. "Don't worry about the baby. Nothing can stop my child from being born. She is part demon. She will not fear her mother rising. She will accept me as I am. Now back the fuck up. I'm going out to eat. Leave me alone. When I return you had better have a new attitude Jasper Whitlock."

"Were you with Angela?" Jasper whispered with his eyes closed.

"No Jasper. I wasn't." Bella sighed. "I love you, you fucking jackass. You should stop being insecure. Insecurity was not one of the traits I fell in love with, so cut it out."

Jasper, Alice and the twelve stood in silence as Bella slammed the door behind her. They listened to a truck start up and drive away from the house.

Jasper sighed and looked at Abe.

"I probably could have handled that better?"

Abe looked at the ground.

"A simple, hi honey, how was your day, what have you been up to, and a smile may have gotten better results." Abe admitted.

Jasper nodded his head. He suspected as much.

…

Bella was sitting in the Diner in Sonora, Texas. She was in a back booth alone. The other diners snuck looks at her occasionally. She was in a dark mood. When Bella was in a dark mood the temperature tended to go down. The patrons were subtly putting jackets on and complaining to their waitress about the air conditioner being set too low. The manager was desperately trying to call the AC repairman since the thermostat was showing dropping temperatures despite being 85 degrees outside and the AC not blowing.

"You had best cut that out or ice is going to forming on your steak."

Bella looked up in surprise. No one talked to her. In this city people could sense that she wasn't one of them. It was an aura of danger that warned most humans away when she didn't try to hide it.

"Mind if I have a seat?" The thin blonde man with the scarred face sat down without waiting for an answer.

"By all means Malchus. Nice scar." Bella replied.

"Yes, Simon Peter was quite handy with a blade."

"You shouldn't slap God. Not advisable."

"I really don't understand that whole thing. They crucified him. I just slapped him."

"I thought Simon Peter got your ear?" Bella asked, slightly confused and slightly amused.

"You know your Bible?"

"I've recently found it beneficial to catch up." Bella replied.

"Actually he missed my ear. Through the blood though no one could tell. But I was cursed."

"Like I said. You really shouldn't slap God. Not a good idea. But don't fool yourself. You were an evil bastard before that. The Lord allowed you to live as a gift. So that you could redeem your life. Instead you wasted it in bitterness."

"Yes. But here I am. Here we are Lillith. Congratulations on the human form. Quite attractive." Malchus said, eyes focused on Bella's cleavage.

Bella snapped her fingers. "Eyes up here boy. I am the human. I am also the demon. You are still just a human. Show some respect boy."

"Really? Fiesty."

The diners now noticed the temperature was rising in the diner. Most were walking out. The manager was still on the phone with the AC company.

"Malchus, what do you want? You are annoying me. I may not be able to kill you until the Lord tells my Boss that I can but I can certainly call up some demons who would be glad to come here and rape you in the ass with a baseball bat repeatedly."

"You are arrogant." He sneered.

"I'm a demon. What do you want me to be? Humble? Remember, one day, the Lord will release you. You haven't been a good boy over your time walking the earth, despite how much time you spend making the Vatican think you are. You will be in my domain one day. Do you really want to piss me off?"

"You and Whitlock plan to bring the world to an end. With this child. I will not go out that way. I am not handing myself over to you and your Master."

"Why would we want the world to end when we are having so much fun?"

"This child is unnatural."

"Natural. Supernatural. Whatever. I'm thinking of names. What do you think of Cleopatra?" Bella smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes. It is a bit cliché. Over the top?"

"You should give Angela a chance. She loves you. You are hurting her. The two of you could be good together. You could teach her how to be a little bit naughty. She could teach you to be a little nice."

"I think Angela and I should stick to doing what we do best."

"You won't give him up will you?" Malchus asked, disappointed.

"You are a pathetic cursed human. Vampires have more pull than you. You think you can stand between Jasper and I? Are you really this stupid?"

"Vampires will be my domain. You and yours won't be strong enough to stop them. Get out while you can. Hang out in Hell for eternity. Stay off of Earth. Stay out of my way."

"Why would I do that? Not that Hell isn't nice but I like it here also. No steaks or cheese burgers in Hell."

"If you don't I will unleash vampires on the world that cannot be stopped by you. They will ravage the Earth."

"Don't threaten me. There isn't a vampire I can't stop. Perhaps you should step back and realize who you are talking to. Who my husband is. I'm a step away from taking you outside right now and skinning you just to watch your skin grow back so I can do it again. There is such a thing as hell on earth you know."

"You shouldn't leave old boyfriends lying around for anyone to find Lilly. Bad taste."

Malchus rose and walked out. The waitress brought Bella her check.

"Here you go sweetie. Anything else I can get for you? Sorry about the temperature problems."

"No problem. I've been hotter." Bella smiled at the waitress. Such a hard working woman. Giving her a $100 bill and telling her to keep the change Bella rose to walk to the truck. She and Jasper needed to speak. She needed to apologize. They needed to talk. She needed to talk to Angela.

Bella also felt a strong urge to send two or three of the twelve to Forks. She had a bad feeling something she planted in the ground had been pulled up.

Jasper was sitting in his recliner watching television with Devin, Shelli and Sarah. The others had gone to a club in San Antonio and wouldn't be back until the morning. Jasper considered opening the club back up just so his children would have a place to feed. Driving four hours was ridiculous.

His mind was on Bella. His mind was always on Bella. He loved her with a love bordering on obsession. He was possessive. He was jealous. He wanted to rip Angela to pieces and see her fluffy angel feathers floating to the floor. He wanted to kill any and all who looked at her with lust. Unfortunately that wasn't feasible. Everyone looked at her with lust. She had this way about her. People were still drawn to her even now that she shared a soul with a demon. The twelve took their orders from him. But they would die or kill for her. Jasper wanted to worship her and dominate her at the same time. The Boss said this was always how their relationship was. It also happened to be the way Jasper felt about Bella when he first met her. Torn between protecting her and consuming her.

He heard her truck pull up. She walked into the living room slowly, her head down, not meeting his eyes. He finally saw her eyes peek out from her beautiful brown hair. Her eyes were brown. She gave him a small smile and nodded to their bedroom.

He followed her and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I'm sorry too darlin."

"I love you. You are my everything. You are it for me. I want you to know this."

"I do, Bella." Jasper actually had known it but it made him relieved to hear the words coming out of her mouth.

"I was summoned by the Boss. That's where I was this afternoon. I should have just told you or left a note or something but I got excited. Then when I came back you kind of acted like an ass."

"Yeah…" Jasper admitted.

"Wait. The Boss contacted you?"

"Yes." Bella replied quietly.

"Wow. Okay. That's cool. He's a neat …entity huh?" Jasper didn't want to ask the question that was really on his mind. Bella could tell the real question. She smiled.

"We didn't fuck, Jasper."

"I know. I never thought you would do that." Jasper lied. He trusted Bella. But they had no choice but to obey the Boss. He wouldn't have held it against her. He knew the three of them had a long history. Very long. But he and Bella hadn't. Not with him. He supposed it was one and the same.

"I'm going to make it clear to Angela that we are over. She will have to understand. She needs to move on. I am going to do my best."

Jasper leaned and kissed her gently, loving the feel of her soft lips on his. He absently placed a hand on her belly. Although she would not be showing for a few months they could both feel the baby. It turned Jasper on more than he could imagine. He wanted her to stay under him.

"I had company for dinner." Bella said.

"Who was that?" He would not ask if it was Angela. He would not.

"Malchus."

"Who the fuck is he?"

"From what I can tell he is an eternal shit starter." Bella told Jasper of her conversation with the Boss. She told him of the threats that Malchus made. She also told him about his strange comment about who could only be Edward Cullen.

"Sounds like we need to send some folks to Forks to make sure little brother is still in his hole in the ground." Jasper said quietly.

"Yep."


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own it

Again, this is a dark story in parts. This chapter has some intense parts in it. Be warned. If you want adventure and humor I would recommend Protecting Maddie or Destiny whether you like it or not. This ain't those stories. I had to watch Pitch Perfect with my kids tonight. Some of the characters in that movie make Edward Cullen not seem so bad. That may have something to do with the darkness in this chapter.

Chapter 20 - Understandings

"You can't save me." Bella didn't knock. Angela never did so she didn't see the need to.

"Excuse me?" Angela asked, surprised to see Bella storming into the living room of her small apartment.

"You can't save me. I don't want to be saved."

"Bella, you can have me. You can have your parents one day. Don't you understand? Do you not truly understand what you have inside you?"

"Do you?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yes Bella. It is why I gave up a normal human life to become an angel. To be your angel."

"You were lied to Angela. I can't give up Lillith. It can't be done. I don't want it to be done. I love my life. I love Jasper. I am having our child. Nothing you can say will ever change that. Get it through your head. Even if I wanted to be separated from Lillith it can't happen. It can't be reversed."

"Let me guess who told you that. The Prince of Lies?"

"Who told you that it could be reversed? A skinny scar faced freak named Malchus?"

Angela was taken by surprise. How would Bella know about him? He told her he was outside the knowledge of Hell.

"How do you know about him?"

"I met him. Do you know why he talked you in to merging with an angel?"

"He wanted to save you. The Vatican wanted to save…"

"The Vatican doesn't give a shit about me, Angela. They know who I am. What I am. I have been around before there was a Vatican. Your boy Malchus is worried about the baby Jasper and I are having. He is worried our child will bring about the end of the world."

"No he doesn't. He…he told me… He is a part of the Vatican."

"No he isn't Angela. He is a cursed human. Cursed by God to walk the earth forever. No Heaven unless he repents and earns his way in. Guess what? He hasn't. He knows if the world ends he comes straight to Hell. Do not pass go, do not collect $200. He wanted you to come between Jasper and I. He wanted us to split. When I got pregnant before you could try, he thought you could convince me to leave Jasper, Distract me from what he is planning. It hasn't worked. It won't work. Why can't you see he is using you?"

"Why would I be sent here from God if it wasn't to win your love and save your soul?"

"Why are you sent here period? You can't kill vampires. Are you sure God sent you? Have you asked God?"

"Malchus told me… he said it was God's will."

"What the hell is wrong with your chain of command? Don't you have a boss? A supervisor? A dispatcher, a mentor? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"I am an angel Bella. If God didn't want me here, he wouldn't have allowed me to come."

"He allowed it because you need to get over me. It is too late to go back to being Angela Weber, small town girl. But you could be, you are fabulous as an angel of the Lord. But before you can devote yourself to your Lord you need to let go of me."

"I…I can't Bella. I told your parents…I told Charlie…"

"You were lied to Angela. It's okay. It's not your fault."

"Bella they miss you so much."

"I miss them too Ang. But they are safe and happy and I am safe and happy."

"Are you? You belong in Hell, Bella! It's your home now. How can you be happy with that?"

"I don't know, Ang. I just am. I fell more complete with Lillith sharing a soul with me than I ever have. I think I have been waiting for her my whole life. I finally feel I am whole. I have my Jasper. I have a family on earth and in Hell. I fit Ang. I would like to have you as a friend. I love you. But not like that. Not anymore. I can't stress this enough. You need to move on."

Angela was silent. She felt she had been betrayed by Malchus. By Bella. By everyone. She felt like a pawn. She did not like the feeling.

"Can I kiss you one last time Bella?"

"No Angela. You can't. I kissed you goodbye in Forks. I told you not to try to find me. You followed instead. That kiss was the last one we would share."

Bella turned to go. Angela felt her heart crumbling.

"Bella wait."

Bella turned to look at Angela. They both had tears in their eyes.

"I love you." Angela whispered.

"I love you too Ang. I always will. But there won't be an us. I am a demon. You are an angel. It is time to move on. You don't have to be here any longer. Go. Go to Heaven. Travel. Do whatever it is Angels do. Find out whatever you are supposed to be doing. And stay away from Malchus, Angela. He can only corrupt you."

Bella walked out the door. Angela ran to her window and waited. She watched Bella look around on the street. Seeing no one Bella raised her head to the sky and soared. She was out of sight within seconds.

…

Jasper was waiting in the air for her. He knew where she was going. She told him. She told him what she would be doing. What she would be saying. He agreed it needed to be done.

"Hello lover."

"Hello my Bella."

Her body pressed against his 200 hundred feet above the Earth. He kissed her, instantly excited by the feeling of her tongue in his mouth. Bella relaxed into his arms. He could feel her nipples hard and pressed against his chest through both their shirts. She wasn't wearing a bra.

He slid a hand up her shirt and took her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. He pinched hard, causing her to gasp. A thrill shot through him knowing he was causing her pleasure through pain.

"You know what I need." She whispered.

"The baby?"

"Will be fine. Take me. You know you want to. You can have me. You can hurt me. You can fuck me in my ass, pussy and mouth until I pass out from exhaustion. You can cum all over my body. My face my hair. You can invite all the twelve and Alice to watch. You can show them who the Master is. My body will be the canvas you make art on. Let me set an example. Whatever you do though, do it quickly. I need you. Please Master."

Bella's body went limp in his arms and he held her tight. She smiled.

"I'm in your power now. Don't drop me, God of War."

Jasper opened up the darkness floating through. He had no time for distance. Bella blinked and she was in the dungeon.

Jasper stepped out, leaving Bella sitting on the floor.

A few minutes later he walked back in followed by the twelve. Alice came in after them and stayed in the corner.

"You are all to witness." Jasper spoke confidently.

"Bella." Jasper whispered.

Bella remained silent. Unable to speak.

"Lillith!"

Bella raised her head and looked Jasper in the eyes. Her eyes were solid black and she was grinning. Jaspers eyes turned blood red. Bella grinned.

"Temero mihi Vinco" Bella whispered.

"Ego vadum meus diligo" Jasper replied smiling.

Jasper pulled off his t shirt revealing his sculpted abs and toned chest. Not a scar on his tanned skinned. He stepped out of his boots and dropped his blue jeans. Standing completely nude before his mistress, his wife, his love, he ordered her to stand.

Bella rose. Jasper stalked towards her. Although she was smiling, she looked like prey prepared to be struck by a predator.

"Alice, Cindi. You are her attendants. Get this bitch ready for me. I want her nude now."

Alice and Cindi hurried over and began helping Bella out of her clothes. Soon she and Jasper stood nude surrounded by the family.

"Bend over the bench Bella. Assume the position girl." Jasper commanded, leaving no room for doubt or question in his voice.

Bella walked over to the wooden bench low to the floor. A pad was in front for her knees. The bench was the perfect height so that when she bent over her ass would be in the air and her head lowered at a slight angle to the ground. Other than the knee pad for kneeling there was no other padding. Just rough wood. Bella knelt and prepared to lower herself.

"Not so fast Lillith." Bella was slightly surprised. Jasper never called her Lilly or Lillith. Never anything besides Bella.

He walked over to her and placed high tension nipple clamps on both her nipples. The pain was intense. Her nipples had already been hard and sensitive. The pressure applied to them now made her eyes tear up. She was pressed onto the bench and her breasts and belly scraped against the rough wood. Her breathing made her chest rise and fall leading to the clamps to move slightly sending new sensations of pain to her body.

"Attendants. Tie your mistress to the bench. Chain her arms behind her back." Alice and Cindi began tying Bella tightly. A rope above her hips, a rope over her upper back. Cindi cuffed her hands behind her and then tied her arms just below the elbows to make the tension intolerable. The effect made her pull back her breasts scraping the clamps. Alice placed a collar on her neck and clamped it to the ring at the heard rest of the bench. Soon Bella was unable to move in the slightest. The pain in her nipples was driving her crazy. The feel of the unsanded wood against her belly driving her mad. A spreader bar was placed between her ankles opening her up for the room to see. She was completely immobile.

"Your beast will not come through Lillith. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Jasper."

Jasper looked at the room.

"Who here loves this woman?"

"I do." They all responded.

"She has asked me to desecrate her tonight. She wants you all to witness. She is doing this to show you that nothing she has is hidden to you. She is helpless and open for all to see. Your mistress is under my power. To do with as I please. However she is your Queen. We all are under her power. There is no act that is too intimate for us all not to witness. She is setting an example. Killing the Volturi was fun. Hardly a challenge. Not a challenge at all. We have never been challenged. But soon we will be. Soon an enemy will face us. He will try to defeat us. He will try to drive us back to Hell and make us too frightened and powerless to want to come back to earth. He is making vampires stronger. We will be challenged. This will be no walk in the park. No playing with our food. This will be a direct threat to the order of Heaven and Hell. He will not succeed. This is our domain! We rule here. As such we have to take care of our own problems."

Jasper walked up to Bella and pressed a lever on the bottom of the bench. The bench rose two more feet off the ground.

"Each of you is to take a cane. You are each to walk up to her and strike her on the ass. Do not hold back. Begin."

A line was formed behind Bella. She felt the first stroke and screamed. Jasper walked up to Bella's head. She immediately opened her mouth and he entered her grabbing her hair. Jasper loved the feel of her mouth over his cock while she screamed around it with each stroke. Bella felt him ready to cum after the 20th stroke. He pulled out and walked behind her. He entered her from behind. She moaned and begged for more. The twelve were showing their demon form as they watched their beloved mistress used as a sex toy. Alice's eyes were pitch black. She hungered for Bella's blood. Bella was a simple vessel of pleasure for their Master. But she was so much more.

Bella continued to moan and finally screamed in orgasm. She couldn't shake do to the constraints. Her trembling was internal, making it more intense. She could have easily broken free of her bonds but she would not have dreamed of it. She was in a zone of her own making. One where pleasure and pain were not separate.

As her orgasm subsided she felt her Master, her husband, her Major, her eternal lover, pull out and enter her ass roughly and without warning. She tried to scream but it was only a hoarse whisper. Her throat was too sore to make much of a noise. She felt him climax deep inside her and she passed out.

Jasper pulled out of Bella and walked to where his blue jeans were lying. He nodded to Cindi and Alice. They quickly ran to her and began unstrapping her from the bench.

"Cindi, Alice. When you get her to the bed take the clamps off her nipples and suck them lightly Unitl she comes around. I will be there shortly. Alice…"

"Yes Jasper."

"Don't drink her blood."

"Jasper! I wouldn't!"

"I know Alli. I say it for your own good. I don't know what it would do to you or I would let you have free reign on me. When you get her settled go hunt. You look hungry girl."

"Of course, thank you Jasper."

Alice picked Bella up and she and Cindi walked her to the bed.

Jasper stayed in the dungeon and address the remaining family.

"Malchus. You are all familiar with the legend, correct?" Nods went around the room.

"Motherfucker is doing something to make vampires stronger. To make them stronger than us. At least he is trying. He wants us back in Hell. He doesn't not want us on Earth. He can't do a thing about it but he is arrogant enough or stupid enough to try. He also may try to harm our child. He cannot do so. Our child is immortal. Even in the womb the child is immortal. Lucifer has said as much to Bella.

I want to know if you are all ready? We need to be in touch with our demonic side like never before. We need to be able to summon weapons from Hell quickly. We all need to learn to levitate effectively. We need to maintain control while not holding back our natures. You all must work on this. A war is coming. A war we will win. No one tells us where we can reign other than Lucifer. Lucifer is told by God. A fucking immortal wannabe sure as hell ain't telling me what to do. He ain't scaring me with his tough vampires either.

Tonight Bella placed herself in a vunerable position. She subjected herself to pain. She did it in front of those she loves. She bared herself in the most intimate fashion and received pain form each of you. She did this for two reasons. The first is that she wanted to show you that it is possible to let go completely and never lose control. Her demon never rose to the surface to the point she lost control. Abe will start the sessions back up. All of us, including me, will be a part of them. We need to become better. Stronger. Deadlier. Now gentleman and ladies, I am going to go take my wife who is probably already healed into the shower. Good night. Try to keep it down tonight. Bella will need her sleep."

"Sir?" Bo asked as Jasper turned to leave the room."

"Yes Bo?"

"What was the second reason?"

"Second reason?"

"Yes. You said Lilly did this for two reasons. You gave us one."

Jasper laughed.

"The second reason Bo is that Lilly is simply a kinky bitch."

Jasper walked out to the laughter of the family. When he was clear of the room Eve walked up to Abe.

"I am first. I want to start now."

Mathew stepped up behind her. "I am second."

Abe smiled. Jasper and Lilly sure knew how to motivate a crowd.

….

Angela sat on the roof of the ranch house and heard her love being beaten and fucked. She heard her screaming in pain. She thought back to the time they had together. The first time they went down on each other. The first time they fingered each other. The first time they showered together. How nervous they were. It was so intimate. So sweet. It brought a tear to her eye thinking about it. From what she heard tonight, Bella had come a long way from being nervous. Her phone lit up and she answered quietly.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"You lied to me." She whispered.

"Are you going to believe the pain slut and the Prince of Lies or me? I told you she would try to get you to go away. You heard tonight what they have turned her into."

"How do you know where I am?"

Malchus chuckled. "Where else would you be?"

"I won't be a pawn in your game any longer. It hurts too much."

"You believe you are a pawn. You are so easily swayed by the words of a demon?"

"I am going to speak to Gabriel. He will tell me the truth."

"Go then. But do not stand in my way. If you cannot get Bella away from Jasper Whitlock I cannot guarantee her safety."

"You cannot kill her."

"No, but I can make sure she never leaves Hell again. The one place you can never see her. Never again know if she is safe. Think about it Angela. Think about if you are really ready to give her up for eternity. Too not even have her friendship."

"I have thought about it. Bella told me not to trust you. Not a demon. Bella. Bella wouldn't lie to me. You have. I am done with you."

"As you wish Angela. But know this. I will not allow that baby to be born on Earth. It is not happening."

"I will stop you."

"You can't touch me Angel."

"No, but Jasper Whitlock can. He will stop you. I will help him in anyway I can. This is your last warning outsider. Stay on the outside."

"My my. It appears little Angela Weber is growing up. Have a nice night Angela. When you sleep tonight try not to think too much about the screams of agony and ecstasy you heard from your former lover tonight."

The call ended. Angela cried. She didn't know what else to do at this moment.

….

Bo and Devin stood in the forest of Forks, rain flowing over their straw cowboy hats. Both were looking at a large hole in the ground.

"Damn she buried that fucker deep." Devin commented.

"Yep. Look how the concrete is broken and thrown to the side. He didn't get out himself. Somebody pulled his sorry ass out."

"Will Lilly ain't gonna be happy about this shit. I hear she is doing Jasper's session herself today. It's gonna be a long day for him." Devein laughed.

"Ah you know Lilly. She will just find him, kill him and torture him in Hell." Bo said grinning. Lilly could take pain. But when she tortured it was a pure work of art.

"I suppose we should go ask around huh?" Devin asked

"Yeah she told us to let this Sam fella know to be on the lookout. Let's go. I'm ready to get out of this fucking rain and get home."

Sam was surprised to see to men dressed like cowboys standing on his front porch. He opened the door.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"Yes sir." Devin tipped his hat." My name is Devin, this here is Bo. We are friends of Bella Whitlock."

"Bella? Whitlock? You mean Swan?"

"Actually she is married now to Jasper Whitlock sir."

"The leech!"

"No sir. He ain't a vampire. Least he ain't no more."

"How the hell is that possible?" Sam asked not believing a word.

"Look you was watching when Bella got shot several times not long ago and fell into the ocean dead, right?" Bo asked impatiently.

Sam nodded.

"You turn into big damn wolves to kill vampires, right?" Devin asked.

Again Sam nodded.

"Then you want to sit around and have a metaphysical discussion about what is and what ain't possible or can we just move this conversation along?" Bo asked irritated.

"My apologies. Go ahead."

"Have you seen Edward Cullen around?" Devin asked, sensing Bo was already irritated and he should probably take the lead in the remaining conversation.

"No. Of course not."

"Okay well here is the deal. The last time Bella was in Forks, before she "Died" she basically trapped Cullen in his own mind and buried him 10 feet deep in the forest. Before she put the dirt on him she laid about 2 feet of concrete over his body. Somebody done dug him up. We know who but we don't know where he is. Once we find him we kill him. At least Lilly will. She probably won't let the rest of us get to him first."

"Who is Lilly?" Sam asked.

"Even longer story. Point being if you see Edward or any other vampires you need to call this number right away. Put it in speed dial in your phone. It goes direct to Jasper and Bella. It's the only number that can be called and answered by both."

"I see a vampire. I call Bella. That what you are saying?" Sam asked for clarification.

"Sam, there are vampires who may be out there that are stronger than normal vampires. I ain't saying ya'll can't handle them. But you may not be able to. So if you see any, do what you do but call us first. We will be here to…help you."

"You will be near?"

"No we will be in Texas but we can be here in seconds. Again some metaphysical shit you don't want to know about."

"What the fuck? Is this some sort of joke?" Sam asked.

"Bella told you the last time she saw you that she would be in the world and she would be your friend. She has already made the State Of Washington off limits to the vampire world. Unfortunately the guy leading this little uprising isn't a vampire. He may come after those Bella loves. That means you, your families and Pack. I don't know if that's the case. But it would make her feel better if you called that number if you see a vampire." Devin patiently explained. Bo was pacing. The rain was really getting to him.

Sam stared at the two strange men and then looked at the number on the card. He trusted Bella. She trusted him.

"I will call her. I promise."

"Thank you Sam."

Five hundred miles away in the Canadian wild Edward Cullen woke up. He was no longer human. He was no longer cold. He was hungry though. Very, very hungry.

"Where am I?"

"Edward do you understand what happened to you?"

"No who are you?"

"I am Malchus. I rescued you. Bella Swan trapped you in your own mind and buried you in the forest. Buried you in the grave you prepared for her."

"Why?"

"Why? My boy you tried to kill her."

"Why didn't she die?"

"She is already a damned soul. There is no salvation for her. She chose this freely."

"But…"

"Edward, I know you have many questions. I will be glad to answer them. But first I need to know something."

"What?"

"Are you prepared to help me send Bella Swan and Jasper Whitlock to Hell forever?"


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own it

Chapter 21- Old friends

Carlisle Cullen was concerned. He had spoken to Jasper. His former son was missing for the past 5 months. His former son was with someone named Malchus. An immortal man who was caught between Heaven and Hell. He could not die. But he had no other powers. He was not strong. Nor fast. He had no real way of harming vampires. But why did he want Edward?

Jasper had spoken of stronger vampires. Vampires who were not as easy to kill as the Volturi had been. This was a concern.

The Romanians had been quiet. All the covens had been quiet. Fear made vampires behave themselves.

Carlisle should be relaxed. So what if Edward was gone? Edward couldn't hurt Bella. Bella can't be harmed. Esme, Rose and Emmett were safe. Edward had no way of knowing where they were. Even if he did, the Cullens outnumbered him. Jasper and Bella and their disciples, whatever those people were, were only a phone call away.

Carlisle was no relaxed. Esme was not relaxed. Emmett and Rose seemed oblivious.

Until they heard the slight noise outside. A ruffling of the grass too slight to be animal or human. His family was behind him at the front window before a word could be spoken. He expected to see Edward. He didn't.

He saw six vampires though. They were all males. Differing heights, different hair color. All had red eyes. All were tall and well built. All looked like they had been sleeping in the ground. Torn clothes. Dirt on their faces. They had been turned recently and violently.

"Esme? Call Jasper. Now."

Jasper and Bella were on the front porch of the ranch house. Jasper was seated in a wooden sunning chair while Bella lay curled up on his lap, reading a book. Her baby was due in a month. Things were settling down. Life was quiet. Edward Cullen was missing. Malchus hadn't been seen. Rogues vampires had slaughtered a Chinese village last month. The twelve handled the problem.

"What are you learning about today darlin?" Jasper asked, relaxing in the feel of the sun on his skin and Bella's hair tickling his chin.

"Having a baby is going to hurt." Bella replied honestly.

"You have handled pain before. Hell Bella you get off on it."

Bella looked very unsure.

"I don't think this is the kind of pain you can get off on. This is the kind of pain that rips you open."

"I'll be with you the entire time." Jasper kissed her forehead.

"That supposed to make me feel better?"

Jasper rubbed his hand on her swollen belly. He chuckled at her. Jasper thought about his life. He remembered his childhood in Texas. The South. Growing up. The first girl he kissed. Joining the Army. Leading men. Feeling he was destined for something great. He remembered the trip from Galveston when he met the three beautiful women. The one woman who would change his existence. He remembered the pain of changing. Waking up a blood thirsty demon. He remembered meeting Alice and falling in love. Thinking he was complete. Living with the Cullens and denying what he was. Fighting his nature.

The first time he saw her in the high school cafeteria. The love of his existence. The reason he was born. The reason he endured everything, lived this long. All to have her. The pretty clumsy girl who bit her lip and blushed when she looked at him. The brave girl who would run to a vampire to save her mother.

He remembered the fear that he had lost her. The joy of finding her. The pain of the change once again. Feeling the venom leaving his body, waking up and feeling like a weak human. The rush of power he felt when the Master joined him. The completion he felt when he held his Bella in the Volturi castle.

He walked through Hell for her. He lived between the earth and hell. All for her. And now for their child.

His phone rang. Carlisle Cullen.

"Do you feel that?" Bella asked as Jasper was answering.

"We need help now." The voice of Esme Cullen whispered over the phone.

Jasper ran into the house. Bella slowly trudged behind him.

"Saddle up people!"

The Twelve were on their feet. Demons at the surface. When the Master was agitated, they all were. The smell of brimstone filled the room.

Jasper opened a portal and the twelve followed. Bella did as well. Jasper turned to her.

"Stay with Alice, Bella."

"I am coming!" Bella's eyes were black. She saw this as an opportunity. An opportunity to fix the mistake she made. A mistake of arrogance. She wanted Edward Cullen to suffer her own wrath before he went to Hell to suffer the eternal wrath. He escaped. He was walking the Earth because she didn't kill him when she had the chance.

She would rectify that mistake.

Jasper looked at Abe who nodded. Abe would protect the Mistress. No one and nothing would get past him. Jaspers former rival, then friend and now captain.

The run through Hell was short. Darkness, screams, darkness and then the beautiful countryside of New York. Six vampires who resembled zombies in front of them. In front of the vampires, a beautiful two story house with four sparkling vampires in the front, ready for battle.

"Gentleman. May I ask what you are doing here and why you fellas can't seem to find a bath?"

The snarling vampires turned to face the twelve and their Master. Their Mistress walked up beside him.

"Bella calm down." Jasper whispered. Her skin was turning ebony. The slightest protrusion of red horns beginning to life her reddish brown hair.

"I'm fine, Jasper. The baby is fine. Shut the hell up."

Bella walked forward.

"Where is Edward Cullen?" she screamed. A tall vampire with blonde shaggy hair charged her. It happened quickly. He raised his fist to strike Bella and Abaddon had him on the ground, dark wings piecing his shoulders. Four vampires ran towards the Cullens. One came to attack Abaddon. Cindi and Jasper took him down. They quickly found themselves thrown through the air. Bella screamed in anger. She was Lillith now. Vengeance personified. She grabbed the vampire that through her attendant and her husband and threw him to the ground. Her hands turned to fire and began smoldering into the creature's skin. Then she stopped. Her hand would go no further. The vampire had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her hand out of its body.

She could feel her wrist breaking. Matthew and Shelli pulled Bella away. Sarah, Bo and Devin ran towards the Cullens. They were not fast enough. The Cullens defended themselves. They succeeded. Except for Esme. Esme had her head ripped off by the first vampire to reach her.

Carlisle screamed and became distracted. His arms were torn off. His head would soon follow except for a red demon with a fiery skull tackling the vampire. Devin became locked in struggle with his opponent. Sarah gathered Esme's body and head and ran. A vampire stepped in front of her and Bo's hand slashed across his mid-section ripping him through the ribs. The vampire screamed and bent over. Emmett Cullen took the opportunity to tear his head off. A lighter flicked and Rose sent the vampire to Hell.

Jasper looked up from the ground to see his wife holding her wrist and snarling. Abe was attempting to burn his opponent. Just like in Russia, he was only meeting limited success. Jasper reached in to his soul and pulled the weapon of his human life.

A 6 shot Colt revolver.

"Abe! Fly!"

Abe looked up and saw The Master. Fiery red eyes, fire in his mouth. Solid black, wearing Jasper Whitlocks clothes. Abe pulled the talons at the end of his wings from the smoking vampire and jumped for the sky. The vampire jumped up and turned. Jasper Whitlock fired.

Time stood still for the vampire. He had been shot before by a hunter he had fed on. It had no effect. So he was slightly surprised when he looked down to see a large hole where his stomach had been. He was on fire. He looked up in disbelief to see the demon that had been Jasper Whitlock fire another round into his head.

Abe flew towards the Cullens. He reached into hell and grabbed a sword. The sessions had helped. By mastering their demons the twelve could reach into hell and obtain whatever weapon they desired. Abe swooped down and sliced the head off the vampire Devin was fighting with. Emmett had joined the twelve in the battle with the remaining vampires.

Bella remained on the ground. She was human. Cindi stood in front of her. Cindi was not human. She was beautiful. Seductive. A black shadow with a dark smile. Her arms were blades. She was ready to defend. Her Mistress could protect herself. But she shouldn't have to. Bella however would have none of it. She stared at her shattered wrist and watched the bones reattach themselves. Bone slivers forging. Tendons reattaching. It hurt like hell but she would survive. She stood up and saw vampires burning. Carlisle was screaming by Esme. Rose was attempting to reattach his arms with her venom. Then she saw it.

Esme.

She ran as quickly as she could. She nearly fell once but John and Eva caught her. Jasper lifted her in his arms and ran her to Esme.

Carlisle was by her side, only one arm attached. Esme's mouth was moving but no words came out.

"Back up Carlisle." Bella said softly to Carlisle. Carlisle looked up at her. The very pregnant teenage girl he had always known. Bella stared at Esme. All stared at Bella. Esme's head levitated and then attached itself to her body. Bella reached down and touched her neck. Esme took a deep breath. Carlisle lay back on the grass in relief, ignoring the pain from his missing appendage.

The twelve and their Master and Mistress soon found themselves sitting in the Cullens living room. No one said a word.

Finally, Jasper spoke up.

"Any idea what the fuck that was all about?"

"The vampires were stronger. Just like you said they would be, Jasper." Emmett said quietly.

"Eva, did you save a piece of that vampire?" Jasper asked.

"Of course Jasper. I saved his arm. It is still twitching outside."

"Bo, could you grab it for me?"

Bo brought back the appendage. Jasper glared at it and handed it to Bella. Bella sniffed.

"Demon."

"What? I thought Demons couldn't merge with vampires?"

"Trapped souls can. Demons can always merge with vampires. Demons can merge with anything. The reason they don't is because a vampire's venom with a demons soul would make a savage monster. There would be no way the vampire could control the demon."

"So these demons in the vampires? They are lesser souls?" Esme asked, still shaken from having her head removed and constantly rubbing her neck.

"Yes. Lesser demons. Someone is experimenting. Malchus. He is trying to make stronger vampires that we cannot defeat. He is finding lesser demons before they leave this plane of existence. Before they can reach Hell. Suicided, drug overdoses…"

"He plans to merge a demon completely with Edward." Bella spoke up as realization hit her.

"Yes. He wants to neutralize us." Jasper agreed.

"Why wasn't Edward here then? Why send those vampires here? He had to know you guys could defeat them. We may not have but he had to know you would show up." Rose commented.

Bella also had this thought in her mind. Something had been bothering her about this. It was pointless. Yes, the vampires were stronger but after Siberia, Malchus had to know they wouldn't take chances. He had to know they would all…

"He wanted us all here?" Bella whispered.

"Why though?" Carlisle questioned.

"He didn't want us all here. He wanted us away from the house." Jasper said, fear rising in his heart. Bella's eyes lit up.

"We have to go. We have to get to Alice."

Alice had been having a peaceful afternoon. She wished she could have gone with the twelve but only demons were allowed to walk through Hell and leave. Only the dead were allowed in and they certainly did not come out.

Sitting on the couch watching a movie she was hit by a vision. A vision of Edward Cullen. She became excited. They could find him. They could end him. She saw Edward…looking at the home they all shared. She saw him attack and then nothing…

He burst through the door as her vision ended.

Same Edward. Pretty hair. Crooked grin. Black, black eyes.

"Have you seen what is coming Alice?"

Alice stood. She was not afraid of Edward fucking Cullen. She hated him. She hated him when he touched what belonged dot her and Jasper. She hated when they had to leave her because of his whining ass.

"Hello Edward."

"It's good to see you again Alice."

"Is it?"

"Yes. I have wanted to get my hands around your scrawny neck for a while. Ever since you first saw my Bella and began lusting for her.

"You can't hurt her. She is invincible. Forever safe from you."

"Perhaps. But you aren't."

Alice and Edward had once played chess quite a bit. He would read her mind, she would see his moves. The game could go on forever with no winner. They would finally quit and move on to some other pursuit.

This time the game would end for one of them.

Alice struck first. He hit Edward in the jaw and watched him fly back. He stood up and charged her. She danced over him. They circled each other. Edward was smiling. Alice was not smiling. She was fast. He had always been the fastest. All she could do was anticipate his moves and hope to get lucky.

He attacked. She stepped to the side but her arm was grabbed. She felt his teeth at her elbow and her lower arm was on the ground. She screamed and he kicked her in the back of the knee. Grabbing her from behind, he grabbed her breast.

"I will never understand what Jasper and Bella find so fascinating about you Alice."

He rubbed his pelvis into her ass.

"Though I have to admit, someone like you is probably tight as hell. Do you think Bella will miss her piece of ass? That's all you are to her. That's all you are to Jasper. A play thing. A cute little sex doll. They are mates. You are a fucking sex toy, Alice. You should have kept your husband in your bed. If you had Bella would be just a plain little possessed girl. She wouldn't be carrying the Anti-Christ, you stupid bitch."

"She will send you to hell, Edward."

"I don't believe so. I have a friend. A friend who is going to soon make me as invincible as she is. It won't be long now. I will haunt her Alice. I will kill everyone she loves until that little demonic whore agrees to go to Hell and stay there. Starting with you and continuing with those dogs in La Push."

Edward's lips brushed against Alice's neck. She didn't make a sound. She wouldn't give him the pleasure.

"Good night sister."

He bit down and Alice was covered in darkness.

Jasper and Bella returned home through a shadow in the house.

"Alice?" Bella yelled. Cindi joined her. Jasper didn't say a word. He could smell it. The small fire in front of the house.

They ran outside and Bella fell to her knees screaming. Purple smoke rose in the air. An envelope was under a rock by the small campfire.

Jasper picked it up and read.

"Bella, my dearest love. Take your hell spawn where it belongs and stay there. If you remain on Earth Jacob Black is next.

P.S.

Did you know he imprinted? Lovely girl.

Love eternally,

Edward."

"Find her Jasper."

"She is gone Bella."

"Find her. I want to know where she is."

Jasper closed his eyes. He had an idea that Alice was where Bella would never reach her again. She was a pure soul.

He was surprised.

"She is in Hell." He whispered.

"What?" Bella couldn't believe it. She ran into the house. Jasper ran after her but she was gone.

Bella entered Hell and walked past the smoking stacks of bodies piled high. Bodies that would never stop moaning. Bodies that would smolder for eternity.

"Bella, I am here."

Alice was chained nude to a large rock. Bella knew her body so well. She knew every inch of it. She seemed so small now though. Her hair was longer. It was beautiful. She was surrounded by large beasts. The beasts were getting closer.

"Stop!"

The beasts turned in surprise. They saw Lillith and stepped back. No one in Hell had ever seen her like this. She was frightening. A chilling black wraith in a flowing red dress.

"Touch her and you will be the one who is suffering. No one touches what is mine!"

Bella walked over to Alice and the chains fell away. Alice ran to her.

"What are you doing here Alice? Why?"

"I was given a choice. I could never see you again in Heaven. So Hell it was." She whispered.

Bella kissed her deeply. Alice felt so human. She was flesh and blood. In this realm she was flesh and blood.

"I remember my life before I was turned Bella. I remember everything." She was crying. Bella was crying. The beasts stepped farther away. Tears were not unusual in Hell but the tears were usually reserved for those in pain.

Bella felt him from behind. Despite her emotional state she felt the lust surge through her body.

"Master." She turned and went to a knee. Even in Hell she was pregnant. Lucifer stopped her before she could make it down.

"Lillith you do not bow before me. So this is one of your attendants. The vampire."

"Yes. She chose to be here for me."

"Lillith since you and Bella merged I have to say I am impressed with the loyalty people have shown you. You bring this trait out in everyone."

"Please don't hurt her, Master."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I was just coming to release her myself. I have her room ready in my tower."

Bella turned and hugged Alice once more.

"I love you Alice. Get settled. It may be Hell but I will do everything I can to make you happy."

"Bella…He's going after the wolf pack." Alice whispered in her ear.

"I know. I will end it. Then I will be back for you."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own it

I hope this downloads today. I tried four times yesterday. Hope it works today.

Chapter 22- New souls

The living room was cold. Very cold. A light sheen of ice could be seen over the windows. Jasper Whitlock sat in the living room with his family. Human now, Jasper was not used to the effects of cold. So he trembled from the temperature and nerves.

He listened to the love of his life, of his existence scream from their bedroom. In Jasper's time as a human, men were not in the room when babies were being born. Hospitals were out due to Bella's special nature. Besides Bella had not seen a doctor during the term of this pregnancy. Sarah had been a midwife before a demon merged with her soul. Although she had not delivered a baby in over a hundred years, it was good enough for Bella.

He winced as he heard the scream come from the bedroom. Then a roar. The windows rattled slightly.

Abe looked over at his former rival turned friend and lieutenant.

"It is okay Jasper. We all had children. This is normal."

"Normal for your wife to freeze the entire house and roar so loudly the gates of Hell are shaking?"

"Yes." Abe smiled. "Except for the freezing part. That is all Lillith."

Suddenly the temperature was normal. Time seemed to stand still.

"It is done." Eva whispered. "Can you feel it? A new soul has entered our realm."

Jasper felt it. It was what he didn't hear that concerned him.

There was no crying.

"Why isn't the baby crying?" he asked Abe. Abe did not look sure of himself. Jasper ran into the bed room. Cindi and Sarah were kneeling on the side of the bed his Bella had just given birth on. Bella was crying. A bundle was wrapped in her arms.

"Bella?" Jasper whispered.

She looked up through tears in her eyes.

"Come meet your daughter, Chandra. She looks just like you."

"She didn't cry. Is she okay?" He whispered.

"She is perfect. She was born with her eyes wide open."

Bella handed Jasper his child. He gently picked her up. She weighed next to nothing.

He looked into her eyes. She did not have very much hair obviously. But what was there was pure blond. Her eyes were blue. A beautiful shade of blue. Instead of confused, or upset to be out of the womb, Chandra simply stared into her father's eyes. Then her beautiful eyes began looking side to side. Almost as if checking the room.

"She is beautiful, Bella."

"I know."

He looked at his wife and realized what she had been through. Her hair was slick with sweat. Her face was flushed.

"How soon can you heal?"

"She cannot Jasper." Sarah answered.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked in a slightly raised voice, apparently startling the baby who for the first time began crying.

"Oh shit…shhhh….Daddy's sorry."

"I will be able to heal eventually Jasper. But as for now I have to nurse her. I have to let this happen naturally. At least for a few months. Now give me my daughter and go smoke a cigar or something." Bella explained.

At that moment all in the house felt it. No one moved. Even Chandra had stopped crying. Now she was smiling and Jasper noticed her eyes had turned black.

"Sarah, Cindi…If you could give us a moment." Bella whispered.

Jasper sat next to Bella on the bed and gave Chandra to Bella.

Music filled the air though no stereo had been turned on. Mick Jagger's voice filled the room.

"Hello Bella, Jasper."

They looked in a corner where he was sitting in a chair, smiling, white teeth shining.

Bella laughed.

"Did you really just play entrance music?"

"Yes. Sympathy for the Devil. My favorite song as I am sure you can understand. I am after all a man of wealth and taste."

"You called me Bella."

"Yes. You have created life together. There are no more two souls merged into one. You, Bella and Jasper Whitlock are now completely my generals. Names are important to demons. But you two know that already don't you?"

"Yes." Jasper whispered.

"Now let me see the blessed joy."

He walked over so gracefully. He really was so unassuming. Sandy blonde, slightly shaggy hair, deep sea blue eyes, around 5'10", 170 pounds or so, in his twenties. Appeared he worked out but not overly so. He could be any man you would see on the street. Average in every way.

He explained to Bella during one of their visits in his tower that darkness does not come with a blaring of trumpets or the thunder of cannons but a whisper in the ear.

Subtlety was the most effective weapon of darkness.

"She is a beauty. She will do great things. The three of you will do great things."

With no further explanation, he handed Chandra back to Jasper.

"Well, I really have to get back before I unleash Hell on Earth. It has been a pleasure. Bella, as soon as you are able, please bring Chandra to my home. Alice is anxious to see her."

"How is Alice?" Jasper asked.

Lucifer smiled.

"Fun. She is very fun and enthusiastic."

He was gone as if he had never been there.

Then he was back.

Jasper and Bella both looked surprised.

"I forgot to tell you. Edward Cullen has successfully merged with a strong lesser soul. A serial killer who was recently executed. Unfortunately poor Edward did not have the will power to control him. Edward Cullen has lost whatever claim he had to his former life. He is trapped in his own body. Not even Malchus can control him now."

"Where is he?" Jasper asked.

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders.

"Hard to say. He still retains Edward's memories. He killed with abandoned as a human. I am sure he will continue to go after those Edward sees as having wronged him. Mostly you two. He will find you. He will try to kill Bella's friends first. I would bet that is where he is going. The Spirit Warriors will stand no chance.

I want those souls where they belong Jasper. In my pits. It just isn't Hell without them. Separate them and kill their mortal coil. Ask your angel friend for help tracking Malchus and Edward. Malchus needs to be dealt with as well. He can't be killed but I am sure you can use your imagination. I can't have some immortal outsider bothering my God Daughter for eternity."

He was gone again with a wink and a smile.

"What do we do now, Jasper?"

"Keep two of the twelve in La Push. He will come there. He won't be able to stay away. Until then we relax and love our child."

Although she was still in pain, Bella and the baby curled up next to Jasper in the bed. Bella pulled her gown back and began nursing Chandra. Jasper looked at his two girls.

He wanted to relax. He wanted to live eternity with this wife and child.

He wanted Edward Cullen where he belonged.

_6 months later_

Sam was worried. Vampire attacks had increased. But not normal vampire attacks. One vampire had nearly taken out his whole pack. Probably would have, if Bo and Devin had not shown up and fought. Sam still could not get past he chill he felt when he saw them. For so long they had seemed like simple guys. They had their quirks, faded blue jeans beaten straw hats. But mostly they kept to themselves. Occasionally a female or two would visit.

But seeing the two of them that day. Vampires were on thing. Vampires could be killed. These…things could not.

"I thought Bella said we wouldn't be bothered by vampires any longer." Seth commented quietly. They were both on the cliffs. The cliff they had seen Bella Swan shot to death on.

"I don't think Bella expected this. She did say it would take some time. She has sent help."

"Yeah. I still don't believe it is her doing it. Maybe her ghost. Sam you saw what happened to her."

Sam saw and heard. He saw the blood. He heard the gunfire. He heard the impact of the bullets in her chest and belly. And he heard the crack of her skull being opened up by the final shot.

He heard and saw her body hit the rock below.

The body that was never found.

"My apologies Seth. We are doing everything we can to work this problem out."

Sam and Seth turned around quickly, nearly stepping back off the cliff. They had never been snuck up on before.

"Jasper." Sam whispered, immediately tense.

But something wasn't right. He heard the heartbeat. The scent of vampire was gone. The two Texans had not lied. He was human.

"Hello Sam."

"What are you doing here?"

"Preparing for battle. Bella is here."

"Where is she?"

"I'm not sure. Visiting people. Probably your wife. We have a beautiful baby girl. I'm sure she wanted to show her off."

"Is…it safe?"

"Bella would never hurt your wife or any of you, Sam. She loves you all. I am a bit surprised I have to say that too you."

"What are you Jasper? What is she? I know you aren't vampires."

"You know what we are, Sam."

"You aren't the same as the other guys you have had stationed here."

"You are right Sam. I'm not. Bella and I are stronger. The what and why we are what we are, is not important. We are humans. We are immortal. Most importantly we are going to handle the vampire problem that Edward Cullen is bringing in three days."

"How do you know what Edward is planning?"

Jasper grinned.

"Let's just say a little angel told me."

Bella watched Jacob sleeping from his doorway. His imprint was beautiful. Long dark hair, slim build. She almost looked like a child lying next to him.

Jake woke up with a chill. He checked on Beth and saw she was still snoring softly. He left another presence in his room. He looked toward the door and there she was.

Smiling that smile he loved so much. She was wearing a flannel shirt unbuttoned over a plain t shirt. Faded slim fitting blue jeans. Long brown hair still falling past her shoulders. Beautiful brown eyes. Leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed across her chest. Still looking like the 17 year old girl he fell in love with.

"Bella."

"Jake."

"I never thought I would see you again."

"I didn't plan on you seeing me again. But plans change. It looks like you have done well for yourself." Bella said winking and nodding at the pretty girl lying next to Jacob.

"Yeah. This is Beth."

"Maybe I can meet her later. Why don't you get some clothes on and let's go visit before your Dad gets out of bed."

"He didn't let you in?"

"No, why?" Bella seemed confused. "You know I am not his favorite person."

"Then how did you get in?" Jake asked.

"I have my ways." She smiled.

Bella walked outside. A few minutes later Jake was outside in a pair of cut off shorts and no shirt.

"You know Jake, it wouldn't kill you to start wearing pants. Maybe a shirt every now and then."

"Don't act like you don't love my chest and abs." he smiled.

Bella grinned. "Maybe a little."

"How did you live Bella? I know you said you would but I really didn't believe you."

"That hurts Jake. Not as much as being shot twenty times but it does hurts. When have I lied to you?"

"I don't know. Will you tell me the truth now?"

"You really don't want the truth Jacob."

"Why?"

"The truth about what and who I am would hurt you. It's better that you don't know. But I won't keep it from you. Not if you really want to know."

"The two guys that have been staying here. We saw them fight against the vampires. They used flaming swords and daggers and were black and had horns. Their faces were like shadows. Are you…like them?"

"In a way. But they share a body with a demon."

"What are you?"

"I am a demon. Straight from Hell itself, Jacob."

"No you aren't, Bella. I know you. You are not a demon."

"Yes, I am Jacob."

Jacob had a shiver run through his spine. Something was wrong. Bella's eyes were no longer brown. They were turning solid black. Iris and pupil. Her skin seemed to take a grey shade. Her hair was going from brown to a dark blood red And she was growing taller.

He looked at the ground and saw her feet were at least a foot off the ground.

"Oh my God…"

"Close, but no cigar Jacob. Think the other direction."

"Bella, please."

As soon as the words left his mouth she was on the ground again, smiling. Her skin was back to its pale shade, no longer grey. Her eyes were brown and she was smiling.

"How did this happen Bella?"

"I chose it Jacob. I was offered and I accepted."

"Why?"

"Why should you be the only one who gets to kill vampires?" Bella asked, still grinning.

"You married a vampire. Right?"

"No. I married Jasper Whitlock. He is quite human. Well mostly. Sort of. He isn't a vampire anyway. Not anymore. Actually now that you bring it up he never has properly married me. Of course religion ain't exactly a strong point for us. We pretty much have souls that have been lovers since before the dawn of creation. Guess that is enough. Besides I certainly can't wear white. I only have so much hypocrisy in me."

"How? How is he human?"

"He chose to be with me forever. He had to be human. It was the only way. He went through Hell for me. Literally."

Jacob nodded his head. He had just seen his former best friend and the girl he had been in love with, before he imprinted on Beth, float in the air with black eyes.

"I have a daughter now." Bella said, surprising Jake.

"You have a kid?"

"Yes. Her name is Chandra. She is so beautiful."

"Can I meet her?"

"Of course. I will be at Emily's. Get dressed in actual clothes, wake your beautiful woman up and bring her over. I would love to meet her. I promise, no grey eyes or floating."

One hour later Jacob and Beth walked over to Sam and Emily's. Bella and Jasper were curled up on the couch smiling. Emily was cooing at a pretty blonde haired baby. Jake looked at Jasper and could see the features she got from him. But her facial structure. Her lips, her nose that was all Bella.

Jake introduced Beth to Bella. Beth was a bit stand offish. She had heard about Jacob's love for Bella before they met. She understood that Jake loved her. She wasn't sure if he loved her for the imprint or for herself. Leah Clearwater had once mentioned to her that if it wasn't for an imprint, Jacob would never choose her over Bella.

Jake yelled at Leah for being a bitch but the thought stuck. Leah was right and Beth knew it in her heart. She stared at Bella for as long as possible without being too obvious. But Bella knew. Bella caught her eyes and smiled. She winked at her. Beth got cold.

Emily was laughing. Sam was laughing. Even Jake was happier than she had ever seen her. But Bella and her husband. Something was wrong with them.

Something was very wrong.

She tried to push her feelings to the side and be polite. To laugh with the other.

Old Quil however chose that time to walk in.

The old man froze when he saw Bella and Jasper.

The laughter in the room stopped.

Old Quil then looked at the baby in Emily's arms.

"You must leave this land." He said quietly. "And take your abomination with you."

"Quil…" Sam began.

"No Sam." Jasper replied. He stood up and walked to the old man who shuffled his feet back.

"I don't appreciate my daughter being called names, old man. Trust me, you do not want us to leave this land. Your spirit warriors are in no way prepared for what is coming your way."

"They have killed many vampires before."

"Not like this." Jasper smiled.

"Quil, I think you should apologize to my daughter." Bella said, rising up.

"Charlie Swan's daughter? You are dead."

"I am not dead. You know what I am. You know who I am, medicine man. You know you are out of your league. Apologize to my daughter."

Bella lifted Chandra from Emily's arms and walked her over to Old Quil. The man was shaking.

"Look her in the eyes and apologize."

"No. I am sorry but I won't look in her eyes. Or yours."

"Look at me!" Bella yelled.

"Quil's eyes jumped up and they were caught in hers. He saw flames behind her Irises. Small but there. The slight smell of sulfur filled the air.

"Apologize…to…my…daughter…now!" Bella whispered.

Quil looked at the beautiful baby in Bella's arms. Too beautiful. Other worldly. Sweetness and goodness inhabiting the same soul of pure evil. The baby was smiling.

"I…I am sorry little one." Bella smiled.

"She forgives you. Never call my daughter a derogatory name again. My enemies are vampires at the moment. That can change in a moment's notice. I am vengeance after all. No one wrongs me or my family and gets away with it. I take my job very seriously. Understand, Quil Ateara?"

"Yes. Please leave our land. Please? An evil is over the spirits of this land while you are here."

"We will." Bella replied. "But Edward Cullen is about to shatter your treaty into a million pieces and he is bringing a gang of very angry, very strong vampires with him. I will not let him kill those who protected me. We will be here until tomorrow. By this time tomorrow this will be over and my husband and I will be taking our very special daughter home."

"Tomorrow?' The old man asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow. I would stay out of La Push if I were you. We don't need a medicine man. You would only get hurt."

"I can't allow this…"

"You don't have a choice. You know who I am? You know who my husband is? You know who we serve?" Bella asked.

"Yes…"

Bella stared into the old man's soul.

"Our Master wants the souls that are owed to him and believe me, we are going to deliver them."

A/N

Most likely the last chapter will be tomorrow if I can get myself in a dark enough mood. My wife lost her keys in the house this morning and blamed me for some reason. That helped give me the proper inspiration.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own it

Chapter 23- Beginnings and endings.

"Where is Bella?" Sam asked. A feeling was stirring inside him. A feeling of dread.

"She is taking care of the Edward problem." Jasper replied. He and his twelve friends were wearing black. Black hats, black long dusters, black pants, black shirts, black boots. Even the females were dressed like this. Sam wondered what the long coats were hiding. The cowboy hats made it difficult to see their eyes. Eyes Sam had no doubt were also black.

Jasper was in front. The large clearing was the spot Jasper said they would come. Angela Weber was here of all people. She was different as well. She however did not induce fear, the way Jasper and his friends did. She emitted calm. She stood with Sam and his pack. They felt hope in their hearts while she was near. Angela Weber was not human. Not completely. Sam did not understand what she was, but knew she was different. A different side of the same coin.

"Soon." Jasper whispered. His soldiers tensed.

A thin man with a long scar down his face walked out of the trees.

"Who is keeping your child Jasper?"

"She is out of your reach. That is all you need to know."

"You should keep her where she is. Leave now. Go back to Hell where you belong and take your wife with you. I cannot kill you anymore than you can kill me. But there are 400 people on that reservation. There is no way your small army can keep those people alive."

"Let's give it a shot, shall we?" Jasper replied grinning.

"Innocents will lose their lives."

"Innocents will go to Heaven. The rest, along with your army, are coming with me."

"Life means little to you, doesn't it Major? Does it mean so little to your wife Bella or has she completely given in to her demonic nature?"

"The time for conversation is over Malchus. Today is your last day of freedom."

"And what do you think you are going to do to stop me?"

Jasper grinned.

"I'm going to use my imagination."

Forty vampires stepped out of the trees behind Malchus. Over 30 were females. Young females. With brown hair and brown eyes.

"That's low Malchus. Even for you."

"That's life. Edward Cullen picked them out personally."

The snarling red eyed vampires ran. Not towards the Pack and the twelve. They ran towards La Push. They were not interested in the destruction of the Pack. They were interested in killing as many of the population of La Push as they could.

"Go!" Jasper yelled, running to cut off the vampire horde moving towards La Push.

People could die today. The key was stopping the vampires as soon as possible. Jasper knew this wouldn't be easy.

Twenty miles away Edward Cullen walked the familiar halls where he had first met her. He knew she would be here. Their destiny was not to be fought among others. No. This was between the two of them. He could not kill her. But he could hurt her. He would hurt her. He would hurt her to the point she voluntarily went back to Hell. To the point that Lillith would never come back to this plain of existence. The Earth would be his.

He would tear her to pieces. Burn her before she could regenerate. Give her a taste of Hell on Earth. The Hell she sent so many others to suffer.

He sat at the lab table in biology and waited. The time clicked. Soon it would be 10:15 AM. The moment he first saw her.

He closed his eyes thinking of that day. The fight within him to not kill her. He supposed he should have. He could have killed the entire class and rigged a tragic explosion. Boiler problems. Bodies incinerated.

The bell rang, causing him to open his eyes. Why would the bell ring on a Saturday? It must be set on an automatic timer.

He closed his eyes again and thought of the hundreds of pretty girls he had raped and murdered. But these weren't his memories. Or were they? He supposed they were now.

The screams when he entered them. The feel of the blade sinking in their soft skin. The look in their eyes when they took their final breath.

Being caught by the FBI. The years spent on death row. He was a caged animal. The feel of the needle in his arm. Then waking up. In this body. Thinking of only one girl. One girl he knew he had to have. Bella.

Voices.

He opened his eyes and saw a classroom full of students. They were talking, laughing. Mike Newton was there. Tyler Crowley. Jessica, Lauren, Angela Weber, Ben Cheney.

No one noticed him. He sat there and no one looked his way. Edward remembered this. Bella was playing tricks. She wanted to play, he could play. The fan turned on. There she was.

She walked in. She looked so nervous. The wind blowing from the fan caught her hair and he stiffened. The scent he had obsessed over so long. She handed a slip to her teacher and turned to look at him. She smiled.

Walking in slow motion she reached him and sat down. Her hair was hiding her face.

"Hi. My name is Bella. I guess we are going to be lab partners."

She finally turned towards him and smiled. He attacked.

He felt his teeth sink into her neck. Her blood immediately fill his mouth. He briefly thought of ripping her head off but he wanted this to last. He slowed down and drank, enjoying every tastes. She remained limp in his arms.

It would be easier to tear her apart than he imagined.

The warmth of her blood in his stomach. It made him tingle. The warmth was getting hotter. It was burning. He let go of her head and grasped his stomach. The pain. He felt like he was burning inside.

Edward grabbed Bella by the hair and tossed her across the room into the wall. Her body slumped to the floor.

Edward fell to the ground clutching his stomach, wanting to rip it out of his body.

He curled up on the floor. Looking around he noticed the room was empty, except for the crumbled brunette sitting on the floor with her back to the wall and her beautiful hair lying around her face.

He rose and the pain seemed to subside slightly.

Walking towards Bella he stopped when he heard her crying.

No.

She wasn't crying. She was laughing. Her chest was heaving through her laughter.

"Eddiieeee. Did I taste as good as you thought I would?"

She was giggling now. She looked up at him and rose from the ground quickly. Her face.

She was grinning. She looked human but something was wrong.

"You made a bad mistake Eddie. You should have ran. You and Malchus should have hidden under a rock somewhere for the rest of eternity."

"I am here to send you to Hell where you belong."

"You are right. I do belong in Hell. I also belong here. Hell and Earth are my domains. I am afraid you are only allowed to be in one. I am going to release you today Eddie. I will split your foul soul. But the bad news for you is that both sides will be burning in my pits. Alice Cullen will supervise your torture herself. She has quite a few imaginative sufferings for you."

"After I am done with you, there won't be enough of your mortal coil for your husband to piece back together you whore. I should have killed you when I first met you. It was your only chance at salvation. You are the devil's whore Bella Swan."

"Actually I am Jasper Whitlock's whore, Edward Cullen. He sort of claimed me. I only get two playmates and you took one. That was very bad of you Edward."

"I should have fucked her before I destroyed her."

"What the hell do you know about fucking you pathetic little boy? I doubt you would have known where to put your pathetic dick."

"You wanted it once. You were like a bitch in heat, you wanted me so badly."

"Yes, well, I have developed higher standards since then. I like to be fucked by a man who wears his boots in bed." Bella winked. Edward noticed her eyes were getting darker by the second. Her skin was turning black. He had to act soon. Before she let her demon loose.

It was too late. With a scream Bella grew. Her face turned into a black skull. She was wearing a black dress that plunged from her neck line to her belly button. Her eyes changed from black to red. Her hair had grown down to her ass but was flowing around her face. She was levitating.

"Are we going to do this here and tear up the school or would you prefer another walk in the woods?"

Edward attacked her. She was to gorgeous not to. As many girls he had raped before, not one incited the lust he was feeling at this moment.

Had he raped women? Of course he had.

A part of him was confused. Another part of him, a stronger part, wanted nothing more than to make this woman beg for mercy at his feet.

Edward grabbed her neck. Bella grabbed his. Talons exploded through her fingertips. He felt the points going into his neck, breaking his marble skin.

He growled. She growled louder.

He tried to throw her away. But her claws were sunk in. He succeeded in throwing them both towards the wall. He fell to the ground and she was straddling his waist.

"Edward? Do you want to fuck me Edward?"

Bella was Bella again. She was dressed like the first time he kissed her. Tight short underwear. Loose tank top. No bra. He could see the outline of her nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt. How he wanted her that night. It took everything in his soul not to throw her down and fuck her while he drained her. The feel of her lips on his.

"Yes." He whispered.

"But you can't. I'm a married woman Edward. Where is your sense of propriety?"

Bella was gone. Edward felt his neck. The talons holes were still there. He traced them and felt them closing up. Standing up he noticed he had an uncomfortable erection.

Edward knew he should run. Malchus told him this would be easy.

Malchus said she could be beaten. He would be stronger. He would have his way with her.

"Malchus lied. The man struck Jesus Christ. You really can't trust a man like that." Edward turned and saw Bella sitting in the back. They were in the English classroom. A movie was on in the front. Romeo and Juliet. Bella had her feet kicked up on the desk in front of her.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. I realize you really have no control. The killer in your soul will not let you. He wants to wreck my little body. Stab me. Tear my flesh with his teeth."

"Yes." Edward whispered.

"Edward, I think we have figured out by now that this isn't going to happen. You have merged with a truly evil soul. But honey, you aren't in my league."

Edward attacked again. He realized he had a knife in his hand. He wasn't sure where it came from. He jumped on her and she never tried to move. He saw her face as he plunged the knife into her breast. Her face never showed a reaction. He tried to pull the knife out but it was stuck in her breastbone.

Bella finally opened her mouth. Edward thought she would scream.

Fire came out of her mouth. Waves and waves of fire.

Edward Cullen was burning. He tried to roll to put the fire out. It wouldn't stop. He felt every tickle of flame on his body.

Then the fire was gone.

He opened his eyes and saw the fire being drawn back into Bella's mouth.

"Tickled didn't it? I thought you and your pal would like to get a taste of hellfire."

"We cannot be undone. Malchus said so." Edward attacked Bella once again and grabbed her hair. He twisted and heard her neck snap. Then he realized his hands were no longer there.

He turned and Bella was smiling.

"I made a mistake Edward. I should have killed you before. Instead I wanted you to suffer my own vengeance. I admit pride is a trait of my kind. Revenge, no matter how petty is also a trait. You think because you gave your body and soul to another evil bastard that you cannot be sent to Hell?"

Edward tried to grab Bella and realized he still had no hands. Bella stood up. She had a sword. A very big, sword that was on fire.

She swung the sword over her head and crashed it onto his head.

The fire burned through him. He expected to fall. Instead he stood next to a man. A man with short blonde hair. He looked like an average man. Only he had a twisted look of hatred on his face. Edward…this was him. The man who he allowed in.

"You are already dead. Time for you to go home." Bella whispered to the stranger. A shadow grew behind the man. Before he could reach for his Bella, Alice jumped out of the shadows. Her hair was long. That was the only thing that caught him by surprise. The only thing he had time to notice. She grabbed the man next to him by the hair and pulled him into the shadow. He was gone with a scream.

Edward suddenly did not feel powerful any longer.

"The lion and the lamb, huh Eddie?" Bella whispered.

Edward backed up.

"Do you know what your sin is Edward? Greed. You wanted me so you thought you would have me. You decided you wanted me human so you left me alone. You left me at the mercy of a vampire. You left my family unprotected from the life you brought me into. All because of what you wanted. You didn't leave me because of selfless reasons. You knew I belonged to Jasper. You used the emotions of others to manipulate them to get what you wanted. Now it is time for what I want.

Jasper really wanted to be here for this. But this is about us, isn't it?"

"Yes. It always has been." Edward whispered.

"Are you ready to begin eternal suffering? Suffering with no end?"

"No…"

"Of course not. You are a coward. But like you did to me once, I am taking your choice away. Goodbye Edward. I will see you soon. But you won't be happy about it. I'll be the bitch shoving a pitchfork up your ass while Alice tears the flesh from your skin with her teeth, over and over again."

Bella Swan reached into Edward Cullen's chest. She pulled his frozen heart out before his eyes. The heart caught fire and burned in her hands. He stared at her for a moment more and she blew him a kiss.

He felt himself go up in flames. His sight went dark.

Finally the blackness receded. He was chained to a burning rock wall. Hooks were through his wrists.

"Welcome home Edward."

Alice. She had a whip in her hands. The whip had spikes on it. Two demonic creatures walked up beside her.

Alice spoke to the demons.

"I told you he looked like a tight piece of ass, didn't I boys?"

The demons approached Edward, smiling.

Edward Cullen screamed.

In La Push, the battle waged on. But the vampires had not reached the reservation. The wolves and the Twelve held the line. The vampires ran and were repelled each time. Wolves and demons. Jasper had enough. He walked towards the vampires on his own. Pulling a shotgun from under his duster. He fired into the crowd. Fire bled from the barrel. The vampires panicked. Young girls who were not in control of their actions. The innocent mixed with the darkness and changed into vampires. Jasper had hoped to separate them. But it was too late. A vampire struck him in the head. Standing over him the vampire prepared to bite before a bullet straight from hell was fired by Abe. The vampire began burning. Jasper burst out of his clothes and gave over to the demon. The trick would be coming back. The line began advancing. Vampire body parts flying and burning in the air. After ten minutes the hoard was destroyed.

Jasper stood in the middle of the field. He was currently 8 foot tall and completely black. Shadows swirled around him. The shotgun in his hands burned to nothing.

Jasper felt very confused. He wanted to destroy. Everything. He turned and looked at his acolytes. They stared at him. They had just fought together with the wolves.

Should he command it they would turn on the wolves. They did not want to but they followed their master. Abe walked up.

"Bella would not want you to Jasper."

Jasper stared at him and then turned back to the Pack. His hands clenched.

"Love. Get to Emily's. Malchus."

Bella's voice resonated in his soul. He began to run. The Pack stepped aside for him. A shadow rose from the ground and he ran into it, and out of a corner in Emily and Sam's home. Emily had backed against a wall holding his child.

"I thought she was in Hell, Jasper. I didn't think you meant I couldn't get her in La Push. Then it hit me. You lied. You would never have your child far from you. Where else could she be?"

"Malchus, this isn't going to end well for you."

Malchus walked over. Slapping Emily he took the baby from her.

He pulled a dagger.

"I am thinking we slice her up. She will probably heal. Maybe. What do you think?"

"Put my child down now!" Bella screamed running into the front.

"No. Did you kill Edward? I told that idiot to slice you into pieces. I suppose he was unsuccessful."

"Malchus put her down or I will…"

"What Jasper? Shoot me in the head with your gun? I can't die."

"No. But you can hurt." Bella whispered.

Chandra began crying. Malchus looked into her eyes. Her very black eyes.

Fire rose from her mouth with her cry.

Malchus lit on fire.

He dropped the baby and Bella caught her before she hit the ground. Malchus fell on Bella and Jasper pulled him off, dragged him to a window and threw him outside. Malchus finally threw enough mud on his face that the fire went out. His skin was being pulled off by his fingers as he ran his hand over his injuries. The scent of burnt skin and sulfur was in the air.

Angela Weber walked up to him.

"Malchus, you cannot be allowed to cause any more trouble again, I'm afraid."

"I am cursed by God. No one can break that. I will heal eventually. I will live."

"Yes, you will. But I am afraid you won't be happy about it."

The sky lit up and the clouds parted. Beings of pure light came down from the sky.

A blonde man in white and gold armor walked up to Jasper and Bella, who was currently holding Chandra.

"Michael." Jasper nodded.

"Major. Cute kid."

"Thanks." Jasper smiled.

"The box ready?"

"Give us a minute to weld him in."

Sam Uley walked up with a large steel container. Jacob Black reached down and snapped Malchus's legs. Malchus screamed once again.

An hour later, a chained Malchus, legs horribly twisted was effectively welded into the box.

"Where are you planning on taking him?" Bella asked Michael.

"A cave at the bottom of the Marianas Trench. It was quite a lovely area a billion or so years ago. He will live. But he will never be free to walk the Earth again."

Bella and Jasper waved goodbye as Michael and Angela disappeared with the steel container in a flash of light.

"So what now?" Sam asked.

"Now we go home. Give us a call if any vampires show up. We will take care of it." Jasper said smiling.

Jasper placed his arm around Bella and their daughter and walked into the forest. The Twelve followed. Sam Uley and the Spirit Warriors of La Push watched as the 14 individuals disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"Do you think we will ever see them again?" Seth asked.

"As much as I love Bella, I hope not Seth. I hope not."

The end

A/N

This was a difficult story for me to write. I'm not usually a dark person. But I had an idea and I finished it off. I have been sitting around this weekend thinking about what I wanted to do next. I can't come up with anything. I thought about a few stories and even started writing them only to delete them a few pages in. But I will be back with something eventually. I have a few scattered ideas that I haven't fleshed out. But I wanted to finish this story this weekend. I think it was different which was what I was shooting for. Hope you enjoyed this little story about Heaven and Hell and demonic sex and cursed souls walking the earth. Promise next time it will be something a little more fun.


End file.
